Wren's Story
by DNACat
Summary: Abandoned by her mother, Wren is forced into clan life. What does her future hold? Death? Love? Loss? Happiness? Who knows? But now, her tale will be told. (Please Note: I am continuing this I'm just on hiatus until mid-February.)
1. Prologue

**_Wren's Story Prologue_**

A she-cat trotted through a clearing, two kits at her side. They both stared around with shock at the clearing, gasping with amazement at the tall and vast pines; the kits being used to long, luscious green fields.

"Mama, where are we going?" The first one, a light brown tabby, asked her mother curiously, ears bent back in fear of this new terrain.

"Hush, Wren. I'm-" The she-cat was unable to finish her sentence, sighing and shaking her head, "Taking you somewhere.".

"Where's, somewhere?" The second kit, a mottled grey at, asked his mother eagerly, ready for an adventure.

"You'll have to find out, won't you?" The she-cat purred, but inside her mind she panicked. Would Nightslip follow through with the plans?

Or would he bail?

"Okay then, mama!" Wren stuck her tail in the air, smiling at her mother.

The she-cat smiled peacefully at her daughter, stifling a sigh.

Wren wouldn't have any full memories of her. She had only opened her eyes just two days ago. Falcon, the grey mottled tom, had opened his pale golden eyes just a day ago.

"Is that you?" A muffled voice called out, a sleek black tom shocking the trio back to reality.

"Nightslip, you came." The she-cat purred thankfully, smiling at the reassuring figure of the black clan cat.

"Why wouldn't I? Are these the two kits I've been told about?" Nightslip indicated with his black tail to the kits that stared up at him with curiosity.

"Mama, who's tha'?" Wren asked her mother, staying behind her mothers legs and almost cowering.

"This is Nightslip." The she-cat indicated to the tom, staring at him with a question in her pale golden eyes, and she almost sighed as the tom nodded, "Your papa.".

"Papa?" Falcon gaped at Nightslip in amazement, bouncing up, "Papa! I really wanted to meet you!".

"And so did, I." Nightslip paused and breathed in heavily, "Son.".

Falcon smiled up at Nightslip and reached up to press his nose to the black toms cheek. Nightslip purred at the tom and picked him up by the scruff, "Wow, you're light.".

"I'm only a half moon old!" Falcon grumbled, closing his eyes impatiently, "Can you let go now?".

Wren watched this and giggled, raising her paw to her mouth.

The she-cat smiled to, stifling a cackle of laughter as Falcon was dropped onto the ground.

"What, you told me to drop you." Nightslip smiled teasingly, letting out a snap of laughter as Falcon grumbled at him, the mottled grey tom glaring up at Nightslip.

"Well it wasn't funny!".

"It so was!" Wren cackled, kicking out a leg as Falcon leaped at her angrily.

"It wasn't funny, Wren!" He declared as he was winded by a strong kick from his sister.

"Yes it was!".

Falcon grumbled, and flicked his tail bitterly, lowering his head.

"Anyway," The she-cat rolled her eyes at her kits and whispered to Nightslip, "Do you have a friend with you?".

"Yes, Alderwing.".

"Good, is he ready?".

"Waiting for my signal.".

"Now.".

Nightslip flicked his tail sharply and rounded on Wren, grabbing her by the scruff as a broad shouldered tabby charged in, Alderwing, and grabbed Falcon.

"Hey, gerrof!" Wren protested angrily, squirming at Nightslip.

Nightslip didn't replied, but continued marching on as Alderwing followed with a squealing Falcon in jaws.

"Mama! Mama don't let them take us!" The she-cat was scarred as she turned and padded away, but the helpless voices of her kits screeched on, begging her to turn back and come with them.

"But that can't happen, if they find me, they'll want to know who the father is, and if he finds out, he'll tear ThunderClan apart to get Wren and Falcon." She paused and stared up at the sky, "May StarClan go with you, my kits.".

 **_THUNDERCLAN CAMP_**

Nightslip glanced at Alderwing who nodded as the two slipped into camp.

Nightslip felt the curious eyes of his clanmates burn into his fur and he shivered slightly with discomfort.

"Nightslip?" A voice gasped, Nightwing flinching as more gasps rang around camp.

He knew most cats wouldn't be able to forgive him for doing such an arrogant thing as to bring two kits into camp.

Nightslip gulped as Wren began to squirm harder, shaking furiously.

"L-Let me go!" She protested meekly, glancing at the new strange cats around her.

"Nightslip, where did you find these kits?" A voice, Darkstar, called out to him, the black tom staring up to see his leader staring down at him.

"A dying rogue found me and Alderwing on the border. The rogue begged me to take her kits, so I took them." Nightslip gently placed Wren on the ground, "How was I to say no when the warrior code demands I save all kits?".

Wren glared up at him, "Why did you take me, papa?".

"Papa?" Tigerblaze, who sat beside Aspenstripe, snorted in disapproval.

Aspenstripe, a cruel but good cat at heart, cuffed the dark tabby over the ears and hissed at him to remain silent.

"This is not your decision. If you're going to complain like a kit, I'd recommend you move into the nursery.".

Tigerblaze scowled and stared at the ground angrily, grumbling away about nothing.

"Nightslip, you realize that prey is running low, especially with the trouble with ShadowClan?".

"Yes, but the Warrior Code demands that I-".

"Yes, I know that the Warrior Code says you should protect all kits," Darkstar's icy blue eyes gave away his shame as he spoke again, "But couldn't you have at least just dumped it off to ShadowClan or WindClan?".

"What? ShadowClan would've attacked them and WindClan would have left them for dead!".

"What's a ShadowClan?" Falcon piped up as he was dropped beside his sister by Alderwing.

"It doesn't matter right now, Falcon." Nightslip reasured the tom, staring back up at Darkstar, "Well. Are we going to keep them or toss them out of the clan to die at the claws of another rogue?".

Wren stared in horror at Darkstar, gasping.

Darkstar sighed, his warrior loyal heart telling him to let them stay while his sensible mind screamed back that he should send them off to ShadowClan.

"He can't say no," His deputy, Jayfall whispered to his mate, Rowanflight, "The warrior code and StarClan tell him he must save all kits!".

Darkstar thought about this. His father had been a tyrant, why shouldn't he follow?

Why shouldn't he when his father was gifted such power for killing only two kits?

He shook his head, "No," He thought to himself, "These kits will die at the claws of a rogue or ShadowClan.".

"Fine," Darkstar called, "The kits may stay. But if they step one paw out of place-".

"They'll be kicked out of the clan." Nightslip finished his leader's sentence, before nudging Wren towards the nursery.

"Hey, before you get them settled into the nursery, what're they're names? 'Cause Darkstar is gonna give them both a naming ceremony." A young voice, Blossompaw, asked the tom.

"Wrenkit and Falconkit.".

"'Kay.".

"Cats of ThunderClan, gather at the high rock for a clan meeting!".

All heads turned to Darkstar as Nightslip slipped out of the den, thankful the kits had been so grateful to the comfortable moss.

"StarClan. Falcon, a rogue, has decided to join ThunderClan's ranks. I now strip him of his rogue name," Darkstar paused, as if waiting for StarClan to reply, "And, by your approval, I now name him Falconkit!".

Few voices cheered for the new kit, but everyone politely dipped their head.

"StarClan. Wren, a rogue, has decided to join ThunderClan's rank. I now strip her of her rogue name," A pause, "And, by your approval, I now name her Wrenkit!".

And so our tale begins.

 **ThunderClan :**

Leader:

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

Deputy:

Jayfall {A slender grey tabby tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.}

{Vinepaw.}

Medicine Cat:

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

Apprentice: Owlfeather {A tawny ginger tom with darker ginger paws and friendly blue eyes.}

Warriors:

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

{Blossompaw.}

Frostwing {Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.}

{Bumblepaw.}

Addertail {Dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.}

{Copperpaw.}

Tigerblaze {Dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.}

Rowanflight {A sleek ginger she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes.}

Alderwing {A broad shoulder dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and belly and mottled green eyes.}

{Mosspaw.}

Rippleheart {A broad shouldered dark grey tabby tom with white socks and stormy blue eyes.}

Aspenstripe {A grey tom with blue-grey stripes and green stripes.}

Nightslip {A pitch black tom with a pale grey forepaw and icy green eyes.}

Finchwing {A tawny she-cat with pale blue eyes, long fur and tail.}

Flameheart {Orange she-cat.}

Jaywing {White tom with spots of blue on him and a long scar running down his back.}

Apprentices Closed:

Bumblepaw {Dark grey tabby tom with bee like stripes.}

Blossompaw {A lean tortoise-shell and white she-cat with light green eyes.}

Mosspaw {A lean white and grey tabby tom with odd eyes.}

Vinepaw {Brown and light grey mottled she-cat with green eyes.}

Copperpaw {Copper coloured tabby she-cat with a splayed left forepaw and pale green eyes.}

Queens CLOSED:

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's kits.}

Dawnflower {Petite orange tabby she-cat with white paws, belly and tail and green eyes.}

{Hawkkit. Tawnykit. Mistlekit.}

Whitemist {A pretty white she-cat with pale grey tabby markings and blue eyes.}

{Mother to Aspenstripe's kits: Ivykit, Tigerkit and Moonkit.}

Needed

Kits:

Hawkkit {Dark brown tabby with green eyes.}

Tawnykit {Tawny-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Mistlekit {White she-cat with pale brown splotches and dark amber eyes.}

Ivykit {White she cat with blue grey tabby ears and tail, green eyes.}

Tigerkit {Dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.}

Moonkit {Pretty pale silver she-cat with blue eyes and white muzzle.}

Elders

Redflight {Russet coloured short fur, with amber eyes and a twisted tail from battle. Scars on his left hind leg.}

 **RiverClan:**

Leader:

Reedstar {A thick furred brown tom with a black belly and amber optics.}

Deputy:

Ravenwhisker {A sleek furred black tom with icy blue eyes.}

{Fishpaw.}

Medicine Cat:

Willowheart {A long furred silver tom with striking green eyes.}

Apprentice: Minttwist {Dark red tom with black markings and icy pale green eyes.}

Warriors

Darkheart {Black tom with green eyes.}

{Nightpaw.}

A/N: Fernleaf's name was originally 'Fernpool' but there already was a 'Fernpool'.

Fernleaf {Grey tabby she-cat with blind blue eyes.}

Littleleap {Calico she-cat with blue eyes.}

{Nightpaw.}

Lakefrost {A blue-grey she-cat with white socks and blue eyes.}

Whiteflower {A white she-cat with grey splotches and yellow eyes. Has a scar on the right side of her face.}

Lilysky {A grey and white she-cat with brown eyes.}

{Mistypaw.}

Suntooth {A golden tabby tom with a white belly and icy blue eyes.}

Treeleaf {Long furred brown tabby she-cat with long fur.}

Seedtail {White tom with brown and ginger splotches; amber eyes and a stubby tail.}

Apprentices Closed:

Fishpaw {A small silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Nightpaw {A lean night black tom with silvery blue eyes.}

Mistypaw {A misty dark grey she-cat with white paws and icy golden eyes.}

Queens:

Skywing {A white she-cat with a darker belly.}

Kits:

Dreamkit {A cream tabby she-cat with wisps of white, and long fur and blue eyes.}

Elders:

Shadetooth {A calico tom with green eyes.}

Ashspot {Grey tom with darker grey spots and green eyes.}

Ravennut {Tiny ancient dark brown tabby she cat with paler belly.}

 **ShadowClan:**

Leader:

Rockstar {A dark grey tom with a pale grey and white stomach with icy green eyes.}

Deputy:

Russetleap {A long legged, dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.}

Medicine Cat:

Fernpool {A mottled black she-cat with bright green eyes.}

Apprentice: Eclipsewind {A dark red-brown she-cat with a white belly.}

Warriors:

Waspwhisker {A pale ginger she-cat with a black muzzle. Green eyes.}

Stormfeather {Dark grey with white stomach, paws, muzzle, and tail tip. Ear tips are black. Has dark, almost black blue eyes. Cats have a hard time seeing emotion from them.}

Foxclaw {Dark brown tabby tom with a lighter brown underbelly and blue eyes.}

{Whitepaw.}

Thornfur {Hazel-nut brown tabby tom with green eyes and nicks in his ears.}

{Darkpaw.}

Nightfang {Pure dark brown she-cat with blue eyes.}

{Snakepaw.}

Birchleaf {Silver tabby with brown markings and a black chest; green eyes.}

Greytail {Grey tom with white paws, chest and belly. Pine green eyes.}

Stonesong {Dark blue (almost black) lithe she cat with dark blue eyes.}

Apprentices:

Darkpaw {A black tom with a white tail and black eyes.}

Whitepaw {A white pelted tom with blue eyes.}

Snakepaw {A sleek furred grey tom with darker grey stripes and green eyes.}

Queens:

Frostblossom {A white she-cat with grey spots on her hind legs and grey paws; light blue eyes.}

{Redkit and Blackkit. Father: Greytail.}

Flowershine {Description needed. (Rockpelt.) Leafkit and Shadekit.}

Kits:

Redkit {Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes.}

Blackkit {White tom with black paws and amber eyes.}

Shadekit {A black tabby tom.}

Flowerkit {A tortoise-shell and brown she-cat with green eyes.}

Elders:

Needed

 **WindClan:**

Leader:

Goldstar {A light brown tom with sleek fur.}

Deputy:

Tallfoot {Pale brown tom with light blue eyes and a scar on his left flank.}

{Stonepaw.}

Medicine Cat:

Bramblewhisker {A white she-cat with amber eyes and a sandy coloured tail.}

{Robinpaw.}

Warriors:

Hawkeye {A brown and white mottled tom with icy blue eyes and white paws.}

Runningbreeze {A petite grey tabby she-cat with ruffled fur.}

Sageheart {A snowy white she-cat with amber eyes.}

Dappletail {A tortoise-shell she-cat with blue eyes.}

Dawnstripe {a light cream cat with fawn tabby markings.}

Duskfall {a sleek, brown she cat with a scar on her shoulder.}

{Deerpaw.}

Apprentices:

Stonepaw {Mottled grey tom with amber eyes and black ears.}

Robinpaw {Small black tom with leaf green eyes.}

Deerpaw {a fawn coloUred tom with darker brown spots.}

Queens:

Breezeflight {A sleek black pelted she-cat with green eyes and a cream front leg.}

{Birdkit and Barkkit.}

Kits:

|-Birdkit {A small pale cream she-cat with amber eyes.}

|-Barkkit {Brown and grey pelted tom with blue eyes.}

Elders:

Flamepelt {A big dark ginger pelted tom with blue eyes and a scarred muzzle.}

 **Tribe of Rushing Water:**

Healer:

Teller of the Pointed Stones (Stoneteller) {A silver tabby tom with icy green eyes.}

To-be: Crack on Falling Stone (Crack.) {A dark grey tom with a single jagged white line.}

Prey-Hunters:

Ash that sticks to Tree (Ash.) {An ash grey tom with icy silvery-blue eyes.}

Wind That Rustles Trees (Wind.) {A dark brown tom with a white flame shaped spot on his chest.}

Cave-Guards:

Eagle That Flies Overhead (Eagle) {A forever ruffled furred golden tom with dark amber eyes.}

Wolf that Howls at Moon {A long furred, dark grey tom with wisps of silver and icy blue eyes.} (Wolf.)

Dove that Sings at Morning (Dove.) {A small, grey, muscular she cat with yellow eyes.}

Sun that Sets at Dusk {A sandy tabby she-cat with pale Amber eyes.}

 **To-Bes:**

Snow on Fallen Tree (Snow) {A white she-cat with a dark brown underbelly and pale green eyes.} {Prey Hunter.}

Rock that Remains Unmoving {A dark-grey she cat with black paws.} {Prey-Hunter.}

Kit Mothers:

Light that Dances on Waterfall (Light.) {A sleek, smaller-than normal grey she-cat with white paws and white tail-tip.}

{Flower.}

Leaf that Falls Gently {Leaf.} {A tortoise-shell and red she-cat with green eyes.}

{Expecting.}

Hawk that Swoops at Prey {A white she-cat with brown patches and green eyes.} (Hawk.)

{Expecting.}

Elders:

Cloud that Runs across Sky (Cloud.) {A russet brown she-cat with a single white ear.}

Rogues/Loner/Kittypets:

Django {Russian blue tom with blue eyes and a scar on his right shoulder.}

Zelda {A sleek light brown and light grey she-cat with yellow eyes.}

 **It's here! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Well, do you a like it?**

 **So *hugs all of the donators* you were all awesome, canIjustsay?**

 **~DNACat**

 **(P.S If you wish, you can still submit WindClan _warriors_ as they did not receive a lot of donations. Same with TORW.)**


	2. Chapter 1

A sleek furred, brown tabby watched her grey mottled brother bounce around the nursery, beaming proudly.

Today would be the first day the two were allowed out of the nursery since joining ThunderClan.

A white and pale brown kit stared enviously at Falconkit, jealousy burning like miniature fires in her eyes, "You and Falconkit are so lucky, Wrenkit." She grumbled with jealousy spiking her voice, "You get to leave the nursery. It's so _boring_ here!".

"It's not...boring! It's fun," Wrenkit smiled with amusement at Mistlekit, "You can play indoor moss-ball and," She thought for a moment, "Hunt the prey."

"Yeah, but it's so..." The young kit thought for a moment, unsure of how to explain the enclosure of the nursery, "Close?"

"Enclosed?" Wrenkit suggested the word, and the young kit nodded.

Mistlekit nodded, "Yeah, it's enclosed. Whatever that means." She stared as if thinking of what to say, "What does it mean?"

"I don't know, actually. I just heard Harefoot say it one time to explain the nursery." Wrenkit shrugged, unsure of how to explain the word – especially since she didn't even know what the word meant.

"You mouse-brain!" Mistlekit teased, cuffing the older kit over the ears playfully.

" _I'm_ the mouse-brain?"

"No. Neither of us are mouse-brains, I'm sorry," Mistlekit grinned happily, " _Falconkit_ is the mouse-brain!"

Wrenkit collapsed with laughter as Falconkit stared at Mistlekit in mock horror.

"I am not a mouse-brain," Falconkit huffed at the two she-kits.

"Yes you are!" His sibling chortled at him, eyes narrowed teasingly.

Falconkit narrowed his pale golden eyes narrowed mock angrily at Wrenkit.

Falconkit suddenly lunged, making his sister squeal as he rolled over and over with her, snarling playfully.

Wrenkit squealed and bucked with her legs against Falconkit angrily. "Gerrof!"

Falconkit squealed and bounced off, leaping off of his sister, shaking his fur.

Wrenkit stuck her tongue out at Falconkit teasingly, wiggling it.

"Hey!" Falconkit spat at her, flicking his tail harshly.

"Wrenkit, Falconkit?" A honey-sweet voice, Harefoot, called out for her foster kits.

Wrenkit and Falconkit yowled with excitement, rushing out of the nursery leaving a jealous Mistlekit to watch her siblings bicker.

Wrenkit gasped at the wide spread of cats; all of them bustling around either bickering about prey or telling each other they were going on patrols together.

The faded memories of wide expanses of oaks and birches instantly became clear and easy to see.

"Wow..." Falconkit gaped at the clearing of cats in astonishment, "I knew the camp was big, but I never thought it was this _big_!"

"Hey, Ivykit, look!" A sweet voice called out, the two siblings turning to see two she-kits bouncing over to them, "Wrenkit, Falconkit you're free!"

A white she-cat trotted over with a pouting dark brown tabby in her jaws, "Oh, hi Wrenkit and Falconkit."

"Put me down, mama!" The bundle of dark fur demanded, glaring as he was placed down onto the ground carefully.

"Hi, I never got to properly introduce myself," The first kit, a white she-kit with blue-grey ears, dipped her head, "I'm Ivykit." She flicked her tail to the dark tabby, "That's Tigerkit."

"And I'm Moonkit!" The silver she-kit that had welcomed them into the clearing introduced herself, showing her beautiful smile.

"Nice to meet you, Ivykit, Moonkit and Tigerkit." Falconkit smiled his crooked smile, eyes shut in happiness.

"Hey, Falconkit. Want to see where that tunnel leads?" Tigerkit asked, cocking an eyebrow at the grey mottled tom.

"Sure," Falconkit shrugged at the tom, glancing at Ivykit and Moonkit who both smiled sweetly.

As the grey mottled tom was led away by the grey tabby the two sisters turned to Wrenkit who asked, "Where does it go?"

"The dirt-place." Ivykit chortled, "This is the best prank my idiotic brother has thought of!"

"What's the 'dirt-place'?" Wrenkit asked curiously and Ivykit smiled bitterly sweet.

"What you do in privacy, when you need to...go."

Wrenkit gagged as she saw her naive brother being told by Tigerkit to go first into the tunnel. "I pity Falconkit."

"So do I, but it's just a bit of a laugh, ain't it?" Ivykit beamed, glancing at Moonkit who quietly smiled.

"Yeah, I guess." Wrenkit looked down as she waited for the distress call of her brother.

"Oh, Wrenkit! I can see your already making friends." A golden and brown calico she-cat made Wrenkit jump.

Harefoot. Wrenkit and Falconkit's foster mother.

"Hi, Harefoot." Ivykit dipped her head to the queen.

"Ivykit," Harefoot also dipped her head to Ivykit, "Not getting into any trouble are we?"

"Nope."

"Good."

A sudden wail of distress rang out as a chortling Tigerkit stood like a wall at the entrance to the dirt-place.

"Falconkit?" Harefoot gasped, rushing forward as protectively as if Falconkit was her own kit.

Tigerkit suddenly was heaved forward as a small grey figure leaped forward, all eyes on the two kits.

"Oh StarClan, he's covered in someone's dirt." Ivykit bit back laughter as the grey mottled kit rounded on Tigerkit.

All cats watched as the grey toms clashed, Falconkit rubbing his paw on his own face before smearing the dirt on his paw onto Tigerkit.

He did this with his legs and underbelly before leaping off, slightly cleaner.

Tigerkit, however, was covered in dirt, and scowling at Falconkit; both toms glared bitterly at each other.

"Tigerkit!"

"Falconkit!"

Two queens – Whitemist and Harefoot – leaped forward and Whitemist bean to find a clean part of Tigerkit to bite onto. Falconkit was easy to pick up, but Harefoot strained her neck away from her body to keep his dirt covered paws away from her clean golden and brown calico pelt.

"Oh, Tigerkit, what did you get yourself into?" The white queen sighed as she finally found a small clean spot on her sons scruff that she delicately picked him up by.

"Falconkit, you get out of the nursery and you get yourself covered in _dirt_?"

"Sorry, Harefoot." Falconkit grumbled as he was taken to the puddle to wash his paws.

Whitemist dipped her son into the puddle and let him shake his fur, before doing the same over and over again.

Wrenkit rolled her eyes as Falconkit finally padded over after washing all of his paws and some of his belly.

"Mistlekit and I _told_ you that you were a mouse-brain!" She teased her brother, cuffing him over the ears.

"It's Tigerkit's fault!" Falconkit protested angrily, "He told me to go into the dirt-place tunnel."

"But _you listened_ to _him_!" Ivykit also cuffed him over the ears; green eyes showing great amusement.

"Yeah, because I thought he was gonna' be _nice_!" Falconkit whinged like a two week old kit, glaring at Ivykit angrily, " _You_ told _me_ that I could trust Tigerkit!".

"So? You could've just said 'no'."

"Still, you could've _warned me_!" Falconkit spat the she-kit, flicking his tail and turning away, head lowered angrily and fur ruffled as he stormed into the nursery.

"I didn't know he'd take it so personally," Ivykit gaped after him, eyes widened, "I just thought it would be a fun prank.". Wrenkit rolled her eyes at her, sighing.

"Ignore him, he likes attention. He over-reacts." Wrenkit explained, staring at the shocked she-kits, "It's nothing to worry about."

"I guess we were a bit mean, not saying what Tigerkit intended to do." Moonkit sighed as she turned away from the nursery, "Anyway, Wrenkit, do you want to see the apprentices den?"

The silver she-kit began to lead the brown tabby away from the nursery and over to a den that was made purely of bracken and some reeds. A few sticks were stuck in there too.

"Blossompaw? Wrenkit and Falconkit came out of the nursery today!" Moonkit called to an apprentice, sticking her head into the den.

"Wha-" A lean tortoise-shell she-cat poked her head out and dipped her head to the light brown tabby, "Wrenkit. Where's Falconkit?"

"Um..." Moonkit was about to explain, before Wrenkit did the explaining for her.

"He got into trouble with Tigerkit after that arrogant wreck told him to follow him into the dirt-place, before they both got covered in dirt." Wrenkit grumbled, "Anyway, who's your mentor?"

"Oh, that sucks to have happened to him on his first day," Blossompaw muttered before perking up, "My mentors Eagleclaw," She nodded to a broad-shouldered golden tabby tom, "He's really good! He's taught me _so_ much stuff!"

"It must be fun, being an apprentice." Wrenkit sighed, already imagining chasing hares and squirrels, bringing back fresh-kill and patrolling the borders. She also imagined clashing with other clan apprentices, grinning at the thought of pinning them and yowling victoriously.

"Oh trust me, it's not fun being an apprentice," Blossompaw sighed, shaking her head, "You have to collect moss and clean the elders. It can get boring."

"Yeah but you get to _hunt_. You get to _fight_. You get to _learn_. All kits do is sit in the nursery and listen to their mamas." Wrenkit huffed with envy making her words just fly out of her mouth, the brown tabby not in control of what she was saying, "It's just not fair."

"I would swap apprentice duties for you life if StarClan told me I could." Blossompaw yawned, "As an apprentice, you're always expected to do _everything_. As a kit you can lie beside you mother and _relax_." Wrenkit stared in astonishment at Blossompaw's wish to become a kit again.

"But an apprentice life is much more _exciting_. Gatherings, lessons-" Wrenkit began but Blossompaw waved her off with her tortie tail.

"Yes, but you don't seem to get that maybe you have to _work_ , do you?" Blossompaw snapped, impatient that the kit didn't seem to get what apprentices had to do, "I get up, out of my comfortable moss _everyday_ just to do a grind of feeding the whole clan. And you ungrateful little kit, dare to say that you wish to have my life and that your life is boring."

"I was just saying I wanted to have fun, other than lying in a nursery," Wrenkit protested weakly against the older cat, "But then again you wouldn't know would you?"

Blossompaw suddenly felt fury consume her. This _kit_ had the cheek to complain against such an easy life? And that _she_ who grinded every day to feed this cheeky _kit_ wished to be a kit, and actually appreciated the food that was rarely brought to her.

This kit was so under appreciating.

"You know what, if you're going to complain I'm just going over to Eagleclaw and go hunt for _you_ and grind for _you_ while you sit and relax." Blossompaw snapped, turning away from the two, still fuming; and trotted over to where her mentor sat.

"Grump." Wrenkit grunted, turning away from the apprentice den.

"Blossompaw, is just a little... _snappy_." Moonkit shrugged helplessly, "She's usually nice to me."

"I guess she just doesn't like me."

"Maybe..." Moonkit sighed, upset that her two friends had had a fight so soon.

Wrenkit was still fuming at Blossompaw when suddenly she bashed into a dark grey tabby. "Sorry I didn't see you there-".

"It's nothing, I should've saw you, anyway." The dark tabby replied with a grunt.

She looked up to see his head tilted down to look at her, bright blue eyes blinking at him.

"Aren't you," The tom paused to think, "Wrenkit?".

"Y-Yeah. Who are you?" Wrenkit nodded, staring up at him curiously.

"Bumblepaw. My names Bumblepaw." The tabby, now identified as Bumblepaw, nodded to Wrenkit, "Nice to meet you, Wrenkit."

Wrenkit politely dipped her head, before backing away and bounding off, scrambling into the nursery.

"Hey," Falconkit flicked is tail in a welcome to her, "How was it outside?"

"Good." Wrenkit murmured to him, "Why don't you come out?"

"No. I've embarrassed myself enough," Falconkit grumbled miserably, eyes narrowed, "I don't want to make myself the idiot of the clan."

"Can't you take a joke, Falconkit?" Wrenkit batted him gently with a paw.

"Yes, but _everyone_ saw." Falconkit hissed at the horrible memory of his first paw-steps outside.

"So? I don't think most of them care." Wrenkit snorted, smiling hopefully at her brother.

"But they _do_ care. I've _embarrassed_ myself on my first day." Falconkit grumbled, burying his head into the moss of his nest.

"Falconkit," Wrenkit purred, giving him a friendly lick between the ears, "No one gives two mouse-tails about you." She chuckled at his shocked face.

"How do they _not_ care about me? We're former rogues!"

Wrenkit flinched at the reminder of her roots and snarled at him firmly, "It doesn't matter what our background is, we just have to behave and be the best warriors ThunderClan has seen." Falconkit stared down for a moment but nodded.

"I'll try, I'll make my mentor proud."

"Good. Now come on, let's go outside and play. I've met Bumblepaw and Blossompaw. Let's go annoy some warriors like Tigerkit and Ivykit do, okay?" Wrenkit smiled cheekily before scrambling out of the nursery and out into the open.

Falconkit followed, shaking the tiny pieces of moss from his pelt; his pale golden eyes glazed over slightly as he got used to the light as he had only been outside for a matter of moments before his embarrassing moment.

"Come on, let's go annoy Tigerblaze." Wrenkit chuckled, wanting to annoy the tom that had disrespected her when she had joined.

She had been told of how he reacted to herself and Falconkit joining, a simple snort of disgust.

He would be _easy_ to annoy.

She crept forward and pretended to be sniffling in the fresh-kill pile and turned to Tigerblaze.

"Hey Tigerblaze, can you get that vole for me?" She asked him, flicking to the vole that was all the way at the top of the pile.

"No I will no-" Tigerblaze was cut off as he saw Jayfall begin to stroll over to the fresh-kill pile with his mate, Rowanflight, "Of course I'll get that vole for you, Wrenkit." His voice strained to be friendly.

Falconkit launched forward as quietly as possible as he grabbed the pheasant Tigerblaze had been eating and carrying it away.

Wrenkit thanked Tigerblaze for the vole, as he reluctantly dropped it at her paws; before she turned on her brown heel and heard Tigerblaze's gasp of fury.

"Hey, who took my pheasant?"

Wrenkit bounced on happily, acting as if she didn't know or care why his pheasant was gone.

"Hey, Falconkit, where did you get that pheasant?" She heard Tigerblaze round on her brother, though both kits had planned the excuse together.

"I found it behind the fresh-kill pile, why?"

"Don't lie to me," Tigerblaze growled, "Is that _my pheasant_?"

"No! I found it behind the fresh-kill pile!" Falconkit insisted, putting on a whinging tone to his voice.

A sudden squeal from the grey mottled kit rang out and Wrenkit rounded to see a warrior code breaking sight.

 **CLIFFHANGERS.**

 **And the owner of Tigerblaze, is that overdoing his personality? Or is that a good image of him? If so, I will just lessen how bad the scene is next chappie ;)**

 **Tbank you for the four reviews last chapter! Tha' was awesome!**

 **Also, sorry if this is uneventful, this is the first chapter.**

 **QOTD: Tigerkit? Tigerblaze? Blossompaw? What do you think of them?**

 **I hope you all like it and I can't believe I got three almost instant reviews. One after another as well!**

 **Goodbye my DNA samples!**

 **~DNACat**

 **(P.S If random characters pop in that aren't in allegiances, do** _ **not**_ **be surprised. It is perfectly normal for me, and any random characters** _ **will**_ **be listed in the allegiances.)**


	3. Chapter 2

Wrenkit gaped in horror as she saw an angry Tigerblaze pinning Falconkit to the ground, the tomcat's grey mottled fur ruffled in surprise.

The pheasant had been completely forgotten, now only hatred drove the dark brown tabby to give this arrogant kit a lesson.

The dark tabby had his paw raised in the air, "I'll teach you for stealing a warrior meal!".

"Tigerblaze!" A voice yowled, an orange tabby dashing from the nursery knocked the dark tabby off the kit, "Stop it!".

The dark tabby rounded on the she-cat, "Dawnflower." He snarled, fur bristling with impatience.

"Miss me?" Dawnflower spat at him, but even Wrenkit and Falconkit could see the sorrow in her eyes.

"Why would I miss you?" Tigerblaze scoffed cruelly, sneering at her.

Dawnflower looked taken aback but regained her stiff shouldered posture, "Do you not wish to be able to raise your own kits?"

"They're useless, just like you." Tigerblaze scoffed, "Why would I want to raise them?"

Dawnflower narrowed her eyes at him as the few warriors in the clearing gasped. "I always knew you had a dark heart, Tigerblaze. You take a she-cat, and leave her as soon as your offspring are alive inside of them."

Tigerblaze scoffed, "Why would I need offspring? I only need myself."

Dawnflower's fur bristled noticeably strong as she flicked her tail and turned around, "To say I ever loved you."

Tigerblaze rolled his eyes as the petite orange figure padded over to Falconkit, "You okay, Falconkit?"

"Y-Yeah..." Falconkit stammered, images of the fight swirling his eyes.

Tigerblaze was forbidden from patrols and Falconkit taken into the medicine cat den to be checked for any damage to his fragile body.

Harefoot had Wrenkit pressed against her any time Tigerblaze approached or padded by, the calico's eyes flashing at him with a warning.

Tigerblaze was suddenly scorned by all the clan, other than close friends; these cats all sympathizing saying how 'Tigerblaze deserved to punish that brat for taking his prey.'.

"Will Falconkit be okay, mama Harefoot?" Wrenkit asked her foster mother curiously.

"Of course, Wrenkit. We have Poppyfrost and Owlfeather looking after him." Harefoot mewed, but even the hope in her eyes was weak, but she sighed and gave a small smile at the fear in her voice, "But why are we fretting? He's just being checked; I doubt Tigerblaze hurt him."

Wrenkit too doubted that anything series had fallen upon her brother, but she still fretted for his safety, as any sibling would. "I wouldn't trust Tigerblaze."

Harefoot rolled her eyes at her foster daughter, "You wouldn't trust a fly."

"I would rather tell Tigerstar, 'You're so cute.' Than be friends with Tigerblaze." Wrenkit snorted quietly at her mother.

The dark tabby glared at her, as if he knew what she was saying.

Harefoot purred at the cheek of the kit, rolling her eyes. Wrenkit pressed her head under Harefoot's chin, almost standing on her hind legs to do so.

A white she-kit with her blue-grey tabby ears bounced over to Wrenkit, a curious look on her face, "You okay, Wrenkit?"

Wrenkit turned her attention to the kit and nodded, getting up.

"Wrenkit, be careful!" Harefoot called after her, but she knew it was useless.

Wrenkit was a one moon old kit, and fresh out of the nursery. How did she expect her foster daughter to be 'careful'.

"Come on, Wrenkit." Ivykit laughed as she tumbled through the camp, before gathering up moss, "Let's play moss-ball!"

Wrenkit lept clumsily forward as she scrambled for the moss-ball that the white kit tossed into the air. "Oof!"

Ivykit snickered as Wrenkit sat up and shook the dirt off of her face and pelt. "Go easy on me, please." Wrenkit begged her, eyes closed as she dragged her licked paw over her face.

"Oh, I'll go 'easy' on you," Ivykit sneered playfully, flicking her tail in the air as she reached for the moss-ball, "But when you lessen, 'very hard' down a notch. You get hard!" She squealed as she shot away for the moss-ball.

Wrenkit launched after her, but as she was much larger and slower she watched desperately as Ivykit picked up the moss-ball and flung it over her head.

"Hey no fair!" Wrenkit mewled as she reached up and felt her paws brush the moss-ball, "You're older and faster than me!"

"Yeah but you're the tallest kit in the nursery." Ivykit snickered at her next sentence, "You're probably taller than the apprentices and all the other clans kits, too!"

"Hey, I'm not that tall!" Wrenkit protested, embarrassed at the mention of her height. Despite her young age, she saw how all the toms in the clan preferred to have small she-cats as their mates, often seeing them walking around with the tom being taller.

But she knew she would most likely be taller than most of them.

But deep down, she knew she couldn't care less.

Well, maybe she cared a little bit.

"How could a tom ever love a she-cat like me? I'd tower over my mate, probably." Wrenkit lowered her eyes.

"Hey, Wrenkit. I didn't mean to be mean-" Ivykit thought of a good joke to lighten the mood, "You're not scary, in fact I think you're a big friendly giant!" Ivykit nudged her, "Just because you'll probably tower over the toms, doesn't mean no one will like you. I like you, Moonkit likes you and Mistlekit likes you! Tawnykit will probably like you and Bumblepaw and you were talking yesterday!"

"Yeah, we were talking. I was just after getting out of a fight with Blossompaw. He probably just pitied me." Wrenkit grumbled miserably, flicking her tail angrily.

"And what makes you say I pity you?" A voice chuckled, both she-cats turning to see the dark grey tom towering over them.

"Because you do pity me. Ain't it obvious?" Wrenkit muttered, turning away from Bumblepaw.

"I think I would know if I pitied you." Bumblepaw smiled at her, nudging her, "Here, I saw how you two were playing. How about I toss it into the air and you two try to catch it?"

"It's still unfair." Wrenkit mewed under her breath but nodded reluctantly, "Okay then."

"Okay, you two go come here." He tapped his paw on the ground underneath him before bouncing off to a decently far off place, "And I'll throw it from here!" Ivykit already had her haunches raised and was ready to leap.

Wrenkit however took to a more, ready to run, position.

"Ready?" Bumblepaw didn't wait for an answer before tossing the moss-ball into the air and watched as the two kits leaped for the ball eagerly.

Wrenkit scrambled, and snapped her jaws as she saw Ivykit's white paw reach for the ball.

The other kit – who thought that Wrenkit was about to bite her paw – withdrew her white paw and watched as Wrenkit clamped it in her jaws and bounced away, dropping it neatly at Bumblepaw's paws.

"Good job, Wrenkit." He purred, smiling at her.

Wrenkit smiled back, before frolicking off to join Ivykit back at the starting position.

"You cheated last time." Ivykit whispered to her teasingly, nudging her.

"I did not cheat!" Wrenkit scoffed playfully, nudging her, "But you probably would have got the ball if I hadn't of snapped."

"Precisely. That's why I'm not going to lose this time!" Ivykit smiled at her proudly, before turning her attention back to Bumblepaw, "Go on then, Bumblepaw."

"I'm gonna win again, Ivykit." Wrenkit told Ivykit, smiling at her playfully.

"No you're not!" Ivykit protested, waving her tail confidently.

Wrenkit just smiled so sickingly sweet at her friend, before turning back at Bumblepaw, ready to leap forward.

Everything seemed to slow down for Ivykit as she left the other kit in her traces, eyes only for the ball made of moss.

Wrenkit watched as the white she-kit shot forward, her paws a flurry as they scrambled for the ball.

" _Wow, she's so fast…_ " Wrenkit gaped at her friend as she effortlessly landed, ball in jaws.

Bumblepaw just stared in shock at the she-kit as she neatly dropped the moss-ball at his feet.

"Good job, Ivykit…" He mustered up the consciousness to congratulate the kit, "That was even faster than Vinepaw."

Ivykit beamed at him, before turning and playfully smirking and sneering at Wrenkit who rolled her eyes.

"Come on now, you two. No rivalries." Bumblepaw teased, shaking his head at the she-kits.

"What's a wivalries?" Wrenkit tried to pronounce the words properly, slurring the beginning 'r'.

"Where two cats hate each other and try to be better than each other." Bumblepaw explained the word calmly to the young kit.

"But me and Ivykit don't hate each other." Wrenkit glanced at Ivykit who nodded at her, smiling.

"Then it's a friendship rivalry, where you compete to be better than each other, but you still get along."

The game lasted until dawn was almost near, and Wrenkit finally collapsed, panting heavily.

"Wow, we pushed you hard." Ivykit laughed at her friend, cuffing her over the ears.

"Water, food…" Wrenkit gasped dramatically, pressing her paw to her forehead for effect.

"We need a medicine cat over here!" Ivykit called out over her shoulder sarcastically but Bumblepaw returned with a plump vole, "Medicine cat, you came!"

"If this patient eats this vole, she will heal!" Bumblepaw put on an older accent and shoved the vole into Wrenkit's mouth.

Wrenkit pretended to choke for a moment before happily eating the vole gasped for air, "Oh thank you, you great medicine cat!"

"All in a days work." Bumblepaw gave a handsome smile, laughing at Ivykit's fake gasp for air as she batted her eyes at him.

Ivykit beamed at her friends as they both exploded in laughter.

"Ivykit, you flirt!" A voice laughed as Whitemist came up behind the kits and 'paw.

"Mama, you scared me!" Ivykit fluffed out fur as she jumped back as soon as her 'mama's fur made contact with her.

"Did I? Anyway, I came to tell Bumblepaw that Frostwing is looking for him. And also, come on Ivykit. The family's having a sit down." Whitemist mewed to her daughter, draping her tail over her daughter's shoulder and leading her away.

Wrenkit watched her friend's depart, sighing.

" _I wonder where Harefoot is?_ " Wrenkit looked around camp, searching for the golden and brown calico, " _There_!"

The calico was sitting beside her mate, Eagleclaw; they were both sharing a very plump vole.

Wrenkit bounded over to them, smiling at her foster mother and settling herself beside Harefoot.

Eagleclaw looked away from them, taking a breath in.

Harefoot cuffed him over the ears and hissed slightly in anger.

"Hi, Wrenkit." Eagleclaw grumbled, ears lowered in impatience.

" _I don't need to impress you, and you don't need to impress me_." Wrenkit thought to herself, flicking her tail in a 'hello'.

"Do you want some?" Harefoot offered the vole to the tabby who happily began to eat it, purring.

The vole's tastes washed over her tongue and her mouth began to salivate at the thought of getting to eat more.

"I'll go get you that squirrel, if you want." Eagleclaw offered his mate, watching the kit eat his mates meal.

"Be and dear do that for me," Harefoot sighed, resting her muzzle on her paws, "I'm exhausted."

Wrenkit gulped down the rest of the vole, licking her muzzle to get more of the delicious taste.

"Have you decided on the names for the kits yet, Harefoot?" Wrenkit asked the expecting she-cat who shook her head.

"Eagleclaw and I have only decided one name. If it's a golden tom; Gorsekit. And that's it. Eagleclaw found it too stressful to decide on other names; and I was too tired."

"Oh."

The two sat in awkward silence as Eagleclaw finally returned and dropped a furry squirrel in front of his mate.

"Here you go, _darling_." He purred to her, nuzzling her behind the ear and giving her an affectionate lick.

Harefoot purred back at him, pressing against him and resting her head under his chin.

Wrenkit, not feeling comfortable, stalked away as the two lost themselves in each other's eyes.

" _Ugh, Eagleclaw is always trying to get Harefoot's attention. He's a grown warrior, he doesn't need to have her taking care of him like a kit_."

But then again, she herself was a kit.

What had she to say against him?

Wrenkit watched as the sun began to fall into the depths of the hills, purring as she watched cats return from patrols, cats complaining as they got ready for patrols and cats headed for their dens.

"Wrenkit, into the nursery. Falconkit will be spending the night in the medicine cat den." Harefoot guided her foster kit into the nursery before they curled up in the same nest.

Wrenkit pressed against Harefoot, sighing as she got comfortable before finally falling asleep.

 **End of chapter 2 and end of day 1!**

 **Well, still uneventful but whatever, I try. ;-;**

 **And also, I think I may do it that each chapter is one day in a moon, because otherwise we'll be here for awhile waiting for apprenticeship, ya no?**

 **QOTD: Nothing other than do you actually agree with the above paragraph.**

 **I'd like to thank Pandean for reviewing like three times XD**

 **New character sent in from** _ **Pandean**_ **:** Flightfoot of WindClan {A white she-cat with an orange streaked pelt and dark green eyes.}

 **~DNACat**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Review Replies:**_

 **Pandean –** We will be seeing a lot more of Tigerblaze as time goes on. Especially with certain relationships to be formed. And we'll have to wait to see Wrenkit and Falconkit's reaction to Harefoot's kits especially with shiz that's 'bout to go down!

 **Perfectly Clearly –** I know one moon olds can't do all this stuff, but it wasn't like Ivykit was freaking attacking her or anything, but I'll tone it down a bit with what they can do. (Also, I'm glad you enjoy my writing style!)

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Wrenkit frolicked up to the_ medicine cat den and waited outside; her brother would be leaving the medicine cat den, today.

" _I wonder if he's bored? I would be. Stuck in the medicine cat den all day._ " Wrenkit thought about how bored her brother would be, stuck in a den all day.

"Wrenkit, you're here!" A voice chuckled as a tortoise-shell she-cat stuck her head out of the medicine cat den, "Come in, come in." She parted the thick vines that led into her den.

Wrenkit pushed her way in, eyes only for her brother, "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, Wrenkit. Just needs a bit of rest, and a lot of TLC from his sister." Poppyfrost nudged her patient that lay in his moss, "He should be fine."

Falconkit grumbled in his sleep, "A little while longer, Harefoot. I'm catching a rabbit; it's really fat."

Wrenkit laughed at her brother, "Falconkit, you idiot!"

"What?" Falconkit sat up suddenly, staring around the room in shock.

"You were having a nice dream, hmm?" Poppyfrost teased the kit who flushed in shock.

"You heard that?"

"All of it."

"For StarClan's sake!"

Wrenkit chuckled at her embarrassed brother who shot a glare at her, "Stop laughing at me, Wrenkit!"

Wrenkit cuffed him over the ears and smiled at him, "Whatever you say, big brother." She chuckled, "If I could call you 'big' brother."

Falconkit blushed. It was true, his sister towered over him. Even when he stretched he just about came to her muzzle, "Hey! I'm as tall as your shoulder!"

Wrenkit pressed against him, "You'll grow. Won't he, Poppyfrost?"

"Yep." Poppyfrost grumbled as she dug her head into her herbs, "Hey, Falconkit. Can you take these herbs over to Copperpaw?" She handed a weird clump of green and yellow herbs over to Falconkit.

Falconkit happily took them and dropped them by Copperpaw's nest, who in turn happily ate them, "Thanks, Falconkit."

"You're welcome, Copperpaw." Falconkit mewed, before turning back to Poppyfrost who nodded.

" _Poppyfrost isn't considering taking Falconkit as a third apprentice, is she? Falconkit wants to be a warrior_!" Panic flared in Wrenkit's mind as she saw how happy Poppyfrost was with Falconkit as he told Copperpaw what herbs he had given her.

Owlfeather got up from his nest and shook his pelt, sheepishly smiling.

But when he saw Falconkit his gaze narrowed, though he still seemed to force a sheepish smile.

He whispered into Poppyfrost's ear and growled at her when she shook her head; Poppyfrost whispered something back. Owlfeather's fur bristled and he snapped quietly, but loud enough for only Wrenkit to hear, "You have _me_. You don't need _another apprentice_ , Poppyfrost!"

Poppyfrost cocked her head at him and whispered back, "The more medicine cats the better."

"Well, giving out herbs was fun, Poppyfrost. I'm going to go play hunt the ShadowClan cats with Wrenkit now, is that okay?" Falconkit broke into the conversation, Wrenkit seeing Owlfeather smirk at Poppyfrost.

"Oh, well, of course, you can play-" Poppyfrost took a deep breath, "Hunt the ShadowClan cats."

Wrenkit smiled at Falconkit as they left the den, "For a moment there I thought you were going to start reciting the herbs and their uses!"

"Poppyfrost taught me three herbs. Coltsfoot stops the pains in Copperpaw's paw. And the comfrey root helps Copperpaw's wrenched claws as well as soothing her joints. Poppyfrost got Goatweed off of Willowheart, and she gave me that to help me with anxiey-" Falconkit thought about the word, "Anxiet, Anxiety."

"Wow. She must have thought you were gonna be a medicine cat." Wrenkit gaped at her brothers knowledge of herbs.

"Well, I did find it interesting, but I could be like that cat 'Brightheart' she was asked many times to be a medicine cat, but she chose to be a warrior, even though she knew a lot about herbs."

"Really?" Wrenkit thought back to the stories that their foster mother had told them. Harefoot loved the stories of Brightheart and Leafpool, she loved how dramatic Leafpool's life had been but she adored how the cat from the past had went through life, and she found Brightheart fascinating. A cat with half her face gone was still loved and she knew so much about herbs she could've been a medicine cat.

Harefoot had found it cute how Brightheart had gone with love instead of knowledge.

"Yeah. I could be just like her, I could help the medicine cat, but I could still be a warrior," He sighed in relief as they got into the middle of the clearing, "Anyway, a medicine cat's life would be boring. You can't love and you have to sit in your den all day. It's my dream to became a warrior, and you know that, Wrenkit."

"Of course I do, Falconkit. You'd make a great warrior! But, if you wish, you can still learn some of the herbs." Wrenkit mewed to him, giving him a sisterly lick.

Falconkit smiled before diving into the fresh-kill pile and dragging out a crow that had been sitting at the bottom of the pile.

Wrenkit exploded with laughter as her brothers hind legs flailed in the air behind him, before she grabbed his scruff and pulled back.

Falconkit suddenly shot out of the fresh-kill pile, crow in jaws, "Thanks, Wrenkit."

"No problem, Falconkit. Now give me some of that." Wrenkit leaped on him and snapped of a bit of crow before beginning to gnaw on it happily.

"Hey, that's my fresh-kill." Falconkit protested as he watched his sister begin to happily eat the crow.

"Not anymore." Wrenkit muttered between gulps of fresh-kill.

Falconkit grumbled something through the feathers of his crow, but began to eat it happily.

"Falconkit, you got out of the medicine cat den, why didn't you two come straight to me?" A voice made the two kits muscles tense as they turned to see Harefoot rolling her eyes at them.

"Harefoot!" Falconkit smiled at her happily, leaping towards her, meal all but remembered.

Wrenkit too fled her meal to frolic up to her foster mother and pressed against her.

Harefoot purred and began to groom Falconkit happy, giving, long, rhythmic licks.

Falconkit hissed teasingly and tried to get out of his foster mothers grip, "Hey! I can groom my own pelt, thanks!" Harefoot just held him with one paw wrapped around his belly as she continued to groom him.

Wrenkit giggled and snorted at him, sticking her tongue out at him when he glared at her.

Eagleclaw came over and surprised Wrenkit by beginning to groom her, "You, young lady, have not been washed in half a moon!"

"But I like my fur wild!"

"I don't care if like your fur covered in dirt, I'm giving you a' grooming." Eagleclaw grumbled back at her, and continued to groom her.

" _We could've been a happy family. If only Harefoot had kitted me and Falconkit_." Wrenkit thought miserably to herself, sighing as she let her foster father clean her.

Even though they were all not related, they looked like an average family on an average day.

If only that could've been.

Wrenkit grumbled away as her foster father gave her quick laps of her fur, smoothing all the patches that stuck up in large tufts.

Wrenkit relaxed, letting her stiff shoulders hang loose as the tom that acted as her father groomed her.

Eagleclaw gave her one last lick between the ears and pulled back; looking at his finished job with pride.

Wrenkit's fur was as sleek as a newborn kits claw, as shiny as the reflection of the sun on water and as perfect as a cherry blossom.

Falconkit's pelt remained stubborn in some places, him being naturally wild furred, and he looked ridiculous with smooth patches that led to wild forests of messy hair; leaving the mottled grey tom to pout.

"Eagleclaw, enough of playing pelt groomers! You're due on the WindClan patrol!" The voice of Jayfall called out as the foster family turned to see the grey tabby staring at them.

Eagleclaw waved his tail in goodbye before taking off towards his patrol, who then took off for the border as soon as he sat beside them.

"One day _we'll_ get to go on patrols!" Falconkit mewed excitedly to his sister, smiling as the golden tabby left the camp.

"Yeah and _I'll_ challenge all of ThunderClan's enemies!" Wrenkit held her head high and marched around as if she had just been announced deputy.

Harefoot chuckled at the kits, before sweeping her tail around them, "Hush, you two."

Wrenkit wriggled out of the calico's grip and bounced away, her brother quickly following her.

Harefoot watched her foster kits bounce away, smiling calmly. " _One day they'll have to leave, Harefoot_ ," She thought to herself, " _But then you'll have your own kits_." The calico stared at her swollen stomach and smiled peacefully, " _And they'll be just as special, kind and loveable as those two_."

"Kits, come here." A voice called, the two kits turning to see a jet black tom standing beside a tawny she-cat.

Nightslip.

"Nightsip." Falconkit called out, adorably getting the black tom's name wrong.

Wrenkit raced over to the tom that had brought her to ThunderClan; pressing against him.

"Me and Finchwing have decided something special, today." Nightslip purred to them, draping his tail over Wrenkit's shoulder.

"What is it?" Falconkit bounced up, smiling at the tomcat.

"Finchwing has decided to become your foster mother." Nightslip announced, nuzzling his mate who stood beside him.

Wrenkit thought about this for a moment before saying something so obnoxious Tigerstar couldn't have done better, "But what if I don't want Finchwing to be my mama?"

Nightslip bit his bottom lip as Finchwing stared at Wrenkit with a horrified face, "Why wouldn't you want Finchwing as your mama, Wrenkit?" Wrenkit glared stubbornly at the two mates.

"Because Harefoot is my mama! And she's the best mama!" Wrenkit announced angrily, flicking her tail back and forth.

Finchwing drew in a sharp breath and let it go as she sat down calmly and stared at Wrenkit's eyes, "I know that you want Harefoot to care for you, but soon she'll be having Eagleclaw's kits and won't be able to care for you. Darkstar will not have kits that will be running free around camp with no matter to teach them. That is why _I'm_ stepping in," Finchwing sighed as Wrenkit huffed, "Please, just give me a chance."

Falconkit glanced at his sister but pressed against the tawny happily, purring in acceptance.

Wrenkit pouted but pressed against her, but didn't dare to purr. " _Just because she wants me to be her kit, doesn't mean I have to be. They can't force me to let her be my mama._ "

"My perfect family," Nightslip purred, wrapping his tail as far as it would go around his adoptive family; Wrenkit at the paws of Finchwing, huffing at the ground and Falconkit at the paws of his adoptive father, smiling up at his new mother and father.

When the hug finally let go of the cats, Wrenkit budged away slowly from her new mother, hate gleaming in her mud brown eyes.

"Wrenkit, please." Nightslip whispered to her, glancing between his mate and his new daughter.

Finchwing was glaring miserably at Wrenkit, shaking her head as she curled her tail around Falconkit.

Wrenkit huffed at her, longing for Harefoot's gentle touch and comforting voice. " _Why can't she be my mama? She's the best mama, she always listens, she always tells me stories and she cares for me! Finchwing hates me and only likes Falconkit, and is so greedy. I bet you anything she'll be like Eagleclaw and just want her mate for herself!_ "

Wrenkit glared at Nightslip, "I don't want Finchwing as my mama! I want Harefoot!" She launched away, in search for her now former foster mother. Why did life have to do this to her? She knew her mother left her for ThunderClan but now her second mother was going to leave her.

" _If Harefoot doesn't take me back, I'll be motherless. I refuse to let Finchwing be my mama! Nightslip can be my father but I only want Harefoot as my mama! Why can't Nightslip love Harefoot? Then Finchwing can go off with Eagleclaw. It's just so simple they must be stupid!_ " She suddenly saw the flash of calico as she saw Harefoot being guided to the nursery, " _Harefoot! Be with Nightslip! Love him! Eagleclaw and Finchwing can love each other. You can just get rid of the kits. Harefoot and Nightslip should be together, I'll make them love each other!_ "

Oh, if only it was that simple.

Wrenkit turned on her ex-mother and grabbed her leg with her delicate little teeth.

"Ow!" Harefoot spat and looked at Wrenkit with surprise in her eyes, "Wrenkit, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be with Nightslip and Finchwing?"

"No, you should be with us instead of Finchwing. Come over here and tell Finchwing to love Eagleclaw!" Wrenkit whinged like a newborn kit.

"Oh, Wrenkit. It's not that simple," Harefoot hushed her former kit, "I love Eagleclaw and Finchwing loves Nightslip. We don't _choose_ who we love. Can't you see that?"

Wrenkit grumbled angrily, resting her tail over her paws.

"If I loved Nightslip he would be my mate. But I and Eagleclaw love each other. We loved each other since we were apprentices. There's no changing a destiny StarClan made."

Wrenkit hissed angrily, "But can't you tell StarClan you don't want to be with Eagleclaw? And tell them that you want to be with Nightslip?! It's not fair, I want you and Nightslip as my papa and mama!"

"Wrenk-"

"No! It's not _fair!_ "

A black pelt suddenly flashed in the corner of her eyes and suddenly a black tail was curled around her, "Hush, Wrenkit."

"Nightslip!" Wrenkit looked up at the black pelted tom, "Can you be Harefoot's mate, please?"

A deep chuckle rang out of Nightslip, "But I love Finchwing, little one."

Harefoot too chuckled at Wrenkit's stubborn words.

"Harefoot? Do you want to share this pheasant?" A voice called out, Harefoot turning her head to see Eagleclaw laying by the fresh-kill pile.

Wrenkit reached for the calico who shook her head, sighing before taking off for the golden tabby that lay by the fresh-kill pile.

"Come now, Wrenkit. Finchwing and Falconkit are in the nursery getting settled into their nest." Nightslip coaxed his daughter into the den.

Wrenkit fell into the nursery, sitting bolt right up. "I want to get into Harefoot's nest."

Even when Finchwing openly invited Wrenkit into her nest, the she-cat slipped into Harefoot's nest and curled up, smelling the moss that lingered with her, Falconkit's and Harefoot's scents.

Finchwing suddenly let out a low growl, eyes narrowed with bitterness, "That is enough, young lady! I will not have you neglect me because you want a different mama! I am now your mother, and I will try to love you as much as your precious Harefoot! I always wanted to be a friend of yours, but you continue to neglect me! I will not have it! Now, get into this nest and lie beside me and your brother. We're having a quick nap, understand?"

Wrenkit, taken aback, silently crept into the new nest that Falconkit and Finchwing had built together.

"Good, now, go to sleep, when you wake, I'm going to have a talk with you, understand?"

"Yes, Finchwing."

 **Well, that was hard to write. I couldn't help but think, 'Did we really need this much drama?'. *Shivers*. Anyway, this didn't take too long to write, mostly because I drank some inspiration juice (A.K.A Read Promise by Brighteyes of ThunderClan and Thawing a Frozen Heart.).**

 **QOTD: Finchwing first impressions? Also the reaction to Wrenkit's reaction?**

 ** _DNACat_**

Seeya


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **Age: 1 Moon**

 _Wrenkit yawned and stretched, exhausted._ She still yearned for Harefoot's comforting smell; but she knew it would never come. Not now. Not while Finchwing declared she was the new mother of Wrenkit and Falconkit.

"Wrenkit, you're up!" A voice meowed, Wrenkit looking up to see Finchwing towering over her.

The tawny ginger had her blue eyes narrowed angrily, and her long tail was flicking back and forth.

"Outside, now."

Wrenkit followed the tawny out of the nursery, scuffing her paws sourly.

Finchwing led the kit to the edge of the clearing and sat her by the entrance; the early morning sun made Finchwing's pelt seem to glow like a sun and the wind gently blew her long fur.

"Now, Wrenkit. You know how I feel about you seeming to always want Harefoot to be your 'mama', but I want to be your mama. You seem to think that I only signed up to make your life miserable," Finchwing sighed at the kit, blue eyes filled with sorrow, "Nightslip never desired kits like I did, in fact he wishes just to foster you and your brother and that's that. You're my one chance to be something like a mother, please. Please, just try to understand that."

Wrenkit stared at Finchwing in shock, eyes widened with astonishment. She hated to admit it, but Finchwing was pretty and she could be nice to the apprentices. Why wouldn't Nightslip want kits? He was handsome and funny.

"But can't you just have kits with Nightslip, if you want them that much?" Wrenkit murmured at Finchwing stubbornly.

"Wrenkit! Please, I'm trying so _hard_ to be _nice_ and you're always so ungrateful!" Finchwing begged the kit, anger making her voice spike sharply.

Wrenkit turned, pouting angrily, "Fine. _Mama_."

 **Age: 2 Moons**

Wrenkit rolled over in her moss, purring at the comforting feel.

"Wrenkit, you're up." A voice murmured as the tabby looked up to see her brother staring down at her.

"Surprise," Wrenkit smirked at him, getting up and stretching, "Anyway, anything happening?"

"No. But they're going to a gathering tonight! I'm going to ask Mosspaw to tell me _everything_ that happens!" Falconkit mewled, bouncing around the den as if he himself was going to the gathering.

"Are you sure Mosspaw actually _wants_ to tell an annoying kit like you, _everything_?" Wrenkit teased her brother, sticking out her tongue.

Falconkit turned and playfully hissed at her, ruffled furred, "Mosspaw would tell me everything. He's my friend."

"That's like saying, 'Hawkfrost will tell me everything that he does, because he's my _friend_.'." Wrenkit rolled her eyes at her brother, sighing.

"Shut up, Wrenkit." Falconkit muttered at her, pretending to be bitter.

"Will you two quieten down? Harefoot was up late last night deciding on what names she and Eagleclaw liked." Finchwing's voice made the two kits jump in surprise.

The tawny was getting up from her nest and began to head outside, the sudden ripples of sunlight breaking in as the tawny parted the vines that hung heavily over the entrance, "Come on, you two. Let's go get breakfast," She whispered quietly.

Falconkit shrugged and began to head outside, Wrenkit groaning before following sourly.

Nightslip sat outside, a crow in jaws as he waited for his family.

Wrenkit sat beside her brother and father as they began to dig into the crow. Finchwing sat by Falconkit; sorrow in her eyes as she tossed occasional glances at Wrenkit.

Wrenkit felt the delicious tastes of the crow run over her tongue as she dug her muzzle into the crow. "Wrenkit, please, eat more mannerly." She heard Finchwing scold her, Wrenkit letting out a deep snarl in her throat.

" _I can eat however I want_." Wrenkit scoffed in her mind; glaring the tawny.

"Don't stare at your mother like that, Wrenkit-" Nightslip scorned his daughter angrily, flicking his tail, "Do you not understand how hard she tries?"

"She's not my mama, Harefoot is." Wrenkit muttered sourly, sticking her tongue out rudely at Finchwing.

"Cheek!" Finchwing growled quietly before snapping her jaws at Wrenkit, "Put that tongue in it's place, Wrenkit."

"Can't tell me what to do, you're not my mama." Wrenkit snorted impatiently and angrily, looking at her claws with interest.

"I am your mother." Finchwing drew in a breath, eyes shut in attempt to remain calm, "Wrenkit, please, give me a chance. I'm trying to hold back my temper, but it's like you want me to get angry. I'm _trying_. You just don't seem to get it," Finchwing clenched her jaw, "Harefoot will be having her kits soon. _I_ didn't decide that Harefoot should have to let go of you because her own kits will be arriving soon." Wrenkit stared at the ground, taking this in slowly, "Please, Wrenkit. Just give me a chance."

Wrenkit looked at the pain and sorrow in Finchwing's eyes.

" _Go along with it. I would care more about the Dark Forest than her, but I'll go along with it_." Wrenkit put on a sickly sweet voice, "Fine, _mama_."

Finchwing smiled peacefully and pulled Wrenkit in for a mother-daughter embrace, "Thank you, Wrenkit."

Wrenkit choked out a purr, and reluctantly cuddled against her 'mother'.

Nightslip pressed himself against his mate and Falconkit pressed against his mother happily.

Wrenkit swore to StarClan she heard Finchwing say, " _Finally a perfect family_."

" _Why does she even care? Why would she care?_ " Wrenkit sneered in her mind.

As far as she was concerned, Finchwing was heartless and only cared for herself.

"Nightslip, you're on ShadowClan border patrol, come on." A voice called, all heads turning to see a sour faced dark tabby. Tigerblaze.

Wrenkit felt Falconkit tighten up at the sight of the tom that had attempted to hurt him, and a low growl of warning came from Finchwing.

Nightslip glanced at Finchwing for her to quieten down before strolling over to the tabby, "Tigerblaze."

Tigerblaze scoffed behind the black toms back and followed him, eyes narrowed. Finchwing curled her tail around Falconkit before whispering, "You okay, Falconkit?" Which left the grey mottled tom to nod strongly.

Wrenkit let herself be herded into the den by Finchwing, the tawny mumbling away to herself.

Wrenkit crawled into her nest and lay, watching her mother.

"Wrenkit, Falconkit!" A voice mewled as a white and pale brown stumbled out of a nest where Dawnflower slept.

"Mistlekit." Wrenkit greeted the kit, who almost sat on her in excitement.

"Mama's finally letting us outside today!" Mistlekit squealed in delight, bouncing up and down in delight.

Dawnflower was always very protective of her kits, and had refused to let them run free through the camp in which ThunderClan resided in until they were a moon and a half old.

" _It's understandable though that she'd been protective,_ " Wrenkit thought to herself, " _They don't have a father, well they have a birth father, one that doesn't care for them. It must've been hard raising them with Tigerblaze to help._ " Wrenkit scoffed quietly, " _But who_ would _want Tigerblaze help them raise a litter of kits?_ "

A grumble from the next and the pattering of paws indicated another kit had woken.

Hawkkit.

"Hey she-cats," He yawned at them lazily, not caring that Mistlekit looked extremely hurt while Wrenkit looked almost ginger with anger, "What are you doing?"

Wrenkit sneered at him, turning away and tucking her paws underneath her. " _This tom is as obnoxious as his father_."

"Shut it, Hawkkit." Mistlekit mewed weakly in protested against her brother, not used to standing up to him.

"You gonna make me, runt?" Hawkkit cuffed her over the ears, smirking, "Anyway, who are you?" He tapped Wrenkit on the shoulder.

"That's Wrenk-" Mistlekit was cut off by a snap of her brother.

"Did I ask you, runt?" Hawkkit snapped at the white and brown she-cat, snarling.

Wrenkit rounded on him, jaw clenched and small fangs showing, "My names Wrenkit." She pinned the slightly smaller tom easily, "Don't talk to me or your sister like that. I don't take stuff like that lightly, understand?"

Hawkkit didn't flinch but continued glaring, "Fine then, Mrs. Strict."

Wrenkit got off the tom, still glowering at him but her temper had slightly cooled. " _Hopefully, unlike his father, Hawkkit will understand boundaries_."

Hawkkit glared at the two she-cats before opening his mouth, "Well, what are we gonna play?"

"Moss-ball?" Mistlekit suggested quietly, as if she was scared of her brother's disapproval.

"Let's play catch the ShadowClan cats." Hawkkit ignored his sister, who stared at the ground with defeat.

Wrenkit nodded, "Me and Mistlekit can be the ThunderClan cats and you can wake Tawnykit and then you two can be the ShadowClan cats."

"Fine then." Hawkkit turned to go wake his sister.

"Oh, and no cheating." Wrenkit called after him, making the dark tabby tom's shoulders stiffen.

"Why would I cheat? Catch the ShadowClan cats is so easy."

Wrenkit snorted at him, rolling her eyes, " _What you told me just there is, 'I was going to cheat but now I'm not going to because you guessed', idiot_."

"Tawnykit, get up." She heard Hawkkit order.

"Why should I get up for _you_?" She heard a tom-boyish sounding voice snap back at him. Tawnykit.

Despite Wrenkit being friends with the tawny-ginger she-kits sister, Mistlekit, she had never met Tawnykit. Why? Even Wrenkit did not know the answer.

"We're playing catch the ShadowClan cats." Hawkkit batted his sister furiously, "Now get up!"

Suddenly, a sleek tawny-ginger pelt appeared as the third kit of Dawnflower leaped out of the nest, her smile as perfect as StarClan cats pelts. "Hello, Wrenkit."

Wrenkit stared at her, eyes widened and mouth partially hanging open. Tawnykit couldn't help but smirk.

"Wow…" Though no one heard him, Falconkit had just gasped in amazement. Who was this pretty she-cat? And why had he never wanted to be her friend before?

"Well. Are we going to start?" Tawnykit asked, standing beside her brother with her head held high.

" _Slightly arrogant, but she tries not to be. Why am I analysing her?_ "

"Go." Wrenkit yowled and charged Hawkkit, who was going for Mistlekit, tackling the dark brown tabby to the floor.

Mistlekit and Tawnykit were tussling on the ground, teeth bared playfully and loud hissing noises coming from all of them.

Hawkkit was batting Wrenkit harshly, not giving her a chance to fight back.

" _You're larger and taller than he is. He weighs as much as a canary appared to you_." Wrenkit thought to herself and kicked up against Hawkkit; the tabby being winded and flying off of Wrenkit, spitting angrily.

Hawkkit glared at Wrenkit, waiting for her to make the move; but Wrenkit too was waiting for Hawkkit to lunge.

Suddenly a tawny ginger pelt flashed over her eyes as Tawnykit tackled her angrily, hissing playfully.

Mistlekit came lunging towards the frozen Hawkkit and ran straight into him, yowling her 'battle cry'.

"Oof!" Hawkkit was winded by the ram from his sister, toppling over.

Wrenkit felt Tawnykit's paws batter her, the light tabby growling angrily, struggling out of Tawnykit's grip.

Wrenkit turned sharply and pinned Tawnykit, smirking at her, "Got you." The tawny ginger growled in mock anger and began to writher in an attempt to escape.

Suddenly another body crashed into Wrenkit, knocking her sideways. " _Why did Hawkkit leave Mistlekit?_ "

The she-cat turned her head to see her friend lying on the ground, panting heavily. Hawkkit had defeated her, and now all he and Tawnykit had to do was defeat Wrenkit.

" _I won't let them beat me_." Wrenkit turned to him and snapped her jaws in warning, " _Just imagine you're a warrior, fighting actual ShadowClan cats_." Wrenkit lunged, suddenly the nursery disappeared from view, and she was in the forest that surrounded her camp; and two ShadowClan cats were getting ready to attack her.

They were both almost as black as the night sky above them but they both had the same green eyes as Hawkkit and Tawnykit.

Wrenkit felt much larger and felt adrenaline fill her as she began to dodge and batter the enemies who attacked her.

She saw one of them flash behind her and she turned back to lunge at it; keeping an eye on the other cat she attacked the enemy.

Wrenkit yowled as she pinned her enemy and kicked out behind her to stop the other one from lunging onto her back. The enemy beneath her hissed and struggled, yowling for help from it's ally.

But the other enemy lay there, winded and panting heavily for breath.

"Help me, Hawkkit!" The black cat beneath Wrenkit shrieked for the panting cat.

Wrenkit cuffed the cat over the ears and leaped off of her, ready to pounce again.

The black cat held her paw to her ears and spat angrily at Wrenkit, eyes narrowed, "What are you doing?"

"The question is how did she do that? It was her versus you two. How could she have won?" A voice entered the scene as a third black cat joined them.

"Falconkit, I though you weren't playing."

"I am now. I've never seen Wrenkit fight like this before."

Wrenkit turned on him, snarling warningly.

Her instincts seemed to ignore the signals that they were her friends; as far as her instincts were concerned they were enemy ShadowClan cats hat would kill her if she stopped fighting.

"Wrenkit, we're just playing around-" Mistlekit's sweet and innocent voice mewled as a brown and white she-cat entered the clearing.

Wrenkit flicked her tail, "We haven't finished these two yet, Mistlekit."

Mistlekit stared with confusion in her eyes at Wrenkit, jaws agape.

"Wrenkit, are you suffering from some mental disease you dimwit?" Hawkkit spoke up, anger making his voice spike.

Wrenkit shook her head and suddenly the forest disappeared. The black cats became a tawny ginger she-cat and dark brown tabby tom and the other black cat became her brother.

" _What happened? I'm not_ actually _suffering a mental disease am I?_ "

"S-Should I get the medicine cat?" Mistlekit stammered, staring at Wrenkit with shock and worry in her eyes.

"No, you dimwit. We'll get in trouble!" Hawkkit couldn't hide the fear in his eyes with his obnoxious tone. All were scared of Wrenkit's outburst of energy.

"No. I'll go get her." Tawnykit didn't hesitate and leaped away to go get Poppyfrost.

"What happened, Wrenkit?" Falconkit whispered to his sister, worry and caution gleaming in his pale golden eyes.

"I," Wrenkit gulped down her fear, "I don't know. I-I just saw stuff…" Falconkit stared at her in shock for so little description given.

"Where is she, Tawnykit?" The voice of Poppyfrost demanded as the tawny ginger she-kit led the medicine cat into the nursery.

The ginger tabby medicine cat grabbed Wrenkit by the scruff and began to carry her away from the nursery; no words spoken.

 _Then_ Dawnflower woke up, "What's going on kits?"

"Wrenkit has a mental problem!" Hawkkit began but Falconkit cut him off with a sharp shove and a growl.

"We were playing catch the ShadowClan cats, and then Wrenkit's eyes glazed over and she started fighting like we were actually trying to kill her, and then she started growling and attacked me." Tawnykit explained to her mother, worry making her voice stutter.

"I can't believe I slept all the way through this," Dawnflower shook her head and sighed, "I'm so lazy, and I shouldn't be in the nursery, I just _let_ kits get _hurt_."

"You're a great mama." Mistlekit declared, pressing against her mother, purring happily.

"I just hope Wrenkit's okay." Falconkit stared out of the den, as he heard Finchwing's desperate and worried calls.

 **Wow, this is not my best, but it'll do. I actually planned for this to go differently; but whatev's. Oh and also, I realized I called Poppyfrost a 'tortoise-shell' last chapter. She's a 'ginger tabby' now. :3**

 **QOTD: Wrenkit's thing that happened?**

 **There has to be a P.2 To this 2 moon old thing. But after that I** _ **swear**_ **it'll go 3 Moons, 4 Moons, 5 Moons, until apprenticeship ;D**

 _ **DNACat**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Itsnotasbadasitseems:**_ Good theory :D Foreshadowing/Prophecy… Not gonna tell you if it's close or nah XD

 _ **Pandean:**_ Possesion? That's a unique theory, but I'm not saying it's a stupid theory. It actually would make more sense then what I have planned ^^; I also wish I could make Wrenkit give Finchwing a second chance, but whether or not that actually happens is for me to know and you to find out ;3

 _ **Also thank you for 16 reviews! Didn't expect that many of them! ON TO TWENTY REVIEWS, AMIRIGHT?!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _Wrenkit sat in the medicine_ cat den, flexing her claws and staring at them with mock interest. "It's so dull in here. I wish someone would visit me."

She had spent the last two days in the medicine cat den, stuck in it like a rabbit in a fox's den.

"You look bored." A voice grunted at her, Wrenkit turning her head to see Poppyfrost's apprentice, Owlfeather, looking at her, "I remember when I first moved in here. I was ready for a life full of caring for cats who were unable to care for themselves. I, however, was not ready for the boredom."

"How do you cope?" Wrenkit rolled her eyes, "Going out into the middle of a battle just to heal someone. So boring."

"It's not all, 'Owlfeather go to this battle and heal all these cats.', I throw myself into danger and after that I just go back to reciting herbs and their uses. Such fun." Owlfeather grumbled at her, groaning as Poppyfrost squeezed into the den.

"Owlfeather, can you check on Redflight for me?"

"Sure, Poppyfrost." Owlfeather swished his tail and bounced out of the den.

"He's still young." Poppyfrost let out a _mrow_ of laughter at Wrenkit's confused face, "He's still the bouncy apprentice that came to me to train to be a medicine cat, even if he has hardened a bit."

A twig snapped outside and a yelp for attention made Poppyfrost abandon her den. "Finchwing?"

A sudden snap that was inaudible to Wrenkit replied to Poppyfrost's voice.

The voices of Finchwing and Poppyfrost could be heard arguing outside of the den; one declaring that Wrenkit should be just left alone while the other hissed that Wrenkit needed to be watched.

"She's seen something, Finchwing! I need to watch her, I need to make sure she'll be okay!" Wrenkit could hear Poppyfrost's jaws part in a hiss.

"So what? I need to be there for her!" Finchwing snapped back, a head poking into the den before being hauled back.

"No, Finchwing! I will _not_ allow you to interrupt her healing! She needs time to get over what happened!" It was obvious Poppyfrost had been the one to haul back Finchwing.

" _Please, StarClan, don't let Finchwing into this den. I don't want her pity or sympathy_." Wrenkit prayed in her mind, groaning as she heard Nightslip approach, " _He's just going to side with Finchwing and fight Poppyfrost until_ she _gets into here_."

"What's going on here, Finchwing?"

"Poppyfrost won't let me into see Wrenkit!" Finchwing complained to Nightslip, short-patience make her voice sound young and whiny.

"But this is for a good reason I hope?" Nightslip asked Poppyfrost.

"Yes, Wrenkit needs time to get over whatever she saw. It was obviously bad." Poppyfrost hissed as another flash of tawny-ginger fur made tried to enter the medicine cat den.

"Finchwing, if Poppyfrost doesn't want us going into her den, we won't go in." Nightslip growled at his mate.

" _He's holding her back. But my question is why does she care? I hate her, and she hates me, I thought_." Wrenkit gaped as Poppyfrost crawled into the medicine cat den, sighing.

"Thank StarClan, you're mother is so _persistent_." Poppyfrost sighed, fur ruffled in the heat of the past moment.

"She's not my mama." Wrenkit whispered, staring at her paws. Finchwing wasn't her mama. Harefoot had always been her mama.

"What was that?" Poppyfrost cocked her head back to look at Wrenkit

"Nothing," Wrenkit replied sharply, ears pricked, "Just mumbling about how I'd like to go out to play moss-ball."

"Oh," Poppyfrost stared at her, "Anyway, I need to go see Darkstar. I'm letting Mosspaw mind you. If I let Finchwing care for you, you'll be gone when I'm back."

"Poppyfrost?" A voice called out Poppyfrost's name.

"Come in, Mosspaw."

A lean white and silver tabby tom slid into the den, staring around, "Haven't been in here for a long time."

"Let's pray that it stays that way," Poppyfrost grumbled as she stopped at the entrance, "Anyway, I'll be back soon. If she has any form of a break-down call Owlfeather, okay?"

"Fine." Mosspaw grumbled as he watched Wrenkit with interest.

Poppyfrost left the den, as Mosspaw padded up to Wrenkit, "Hi there."

"Don't talk to me like I just opened my eyes." Wrenkit growled at him defensively, her being kitishly adorable with the way she was defensive.

"Oh, snappy are we?" Mosspaw teased her, sticking his tongue out.

"Shut it." Wrenkit snapped at him grumpily.

But you too would be grumpy if you were stuck in the medicine cat den all day.

"Wow, you really are moody." Mosspaw laughed at her, cuffing her over the ears playfully.

"Hey I want to keep my ears, thanks!" Wrenkit scoffed as she grabbed at her ears, growling with impatience.

The tom bit back a laugh and rolled his eyes but cocked his head in worry as he heard a voice call from outside. Blossompaw. "Ignore her." He stammered quietly, but loud enough for Wrenkit to hear, "Ignore her like father said."

"Mosspaw?! Are you sucking up to Poppyfrost again?"

Mosspaw bit his bottom lip and began inject the tip of his claws into the ground, "Don't make a sound," He whispered to Wrenkit, staring over his shoulder as if he expected Tigerstar or Hawkfrost to come barging in.

Wrenkit sneered at him and rustled in her moss a little, bit loud enough for your average cat to hear.

"Why would you do that?" Mosspaw hissed quietly, anger making his voice drool out the words.

"Because you made it so easy." Wrenkit scoffed at the foolish tom.

"Mosspaw, you in there?" Blossompaw barged into the den, a sneer plastered on your face, "I heard rumours you want to become a medicine cat. You weakling."

"Why would _I_ want to be a medicine cat?" Mosspaw growled at her, but intimdation sparked in his voice.

"Because you're weak. As weak as her." Blossompaw flicked her tail towards Wrenkit, "Well, more weak _minded_ than weak. In fact, I think Wrenkit could easily beat _you_ in a fight. Copperpaw is very upset about it."

"C-Copperpaw?" Mosspaw stammered in shock.

The copper tabby she-cat had left the den to train, but even Wrenkit was shocked that word had obviously travelled to the training oak.

"Yes, she's very upset that _you_ would become a _medicine cat_ over her." Blossompaw smirked at him, feeling a victory coming on, "So are you?"

"No. Why would I? Owlfeather and Poppyfrost is enough." Mosspaw turned to Wrenkit but growled over his shoulder, "And also, whichever cat gave you this news, tell them I said that they're just jealous of me."

"Whatever you say, big bro. If a cat could even call you, 'big'." Blossompaw left the den with, "Weakling, weakling. You tiny piece of moss!" being called over her shoulder.

Wrenkit felt no regret as she saw Mosspaw begin to blink away tears, "You really are a wimp, aren't you?"

Mosspaw glared at her, watery-eyed, "You two? I knew you were slightly cruel, but why? Why side with _her_? You two fought, and you side with her over me?"

Wrenkit glared after him as he fled the medicine cat den. But something in her paws made her get up and pad to the entrance of the medicine cat den.

She saw Mosspaw pelting across the clearing, watery-eyed and beginning to sob a little. His mentor Alderwing was watching him, mouth agape as he called after him, "Mosspaw?! Mosspaw, come back!"

But no cat could stop Mosspaw as he muscled past his sister, Vinepaw and Bumblepaw.

"What's up with him?" Bumblepaw mouthed at the two she-cats.

Blossompaw was watching her brother leave with a scornful face.

Vinepaw stood there, face blank and eyes stone cold. No expression was visible on her brown face as she turned and trotted across the clearing, "Wimp."

"Wow, I knew we were being a bit harsh on him, but to run out of camp? We seriously hurt him." Wrenkit mused to herself, a bit self-conscious that she had just bullied a cat into running out camp, almost in tears in front of everyone. What had caused her to be so cruel?

But then the scolding that were crueller than the words spoken came in, "What is wrong with you, Blossompaw?!"

"What did you say to him, Blossompaw?!"

"What sibling teases it's own sibling?"

"What is wrong with you young girl?"

Blossompaw got into a timid defensive position as her father, Jayfall, began to march towards her, his tail flicking angrily.

"I-I…" Blossompaw began but was cut off as Jayfall began to growl angrily.

"Don't, I-I, me! What did you say to him?!"

"I-I didn't say anything, Vine-" Blossompaw was cut off a second time, as her father shut her up.

"Don't even _try_ to blame this on another apprentice! Get into the apprentice's den! No training for four whole days, you can clean the elders and care for your brother instead of teasing him!" Jayfall spewed out the punishment, fur bristling on his shoulders.

Blossompaw nodded weakly before turning and racing off to the apprentices den, Wrenkit seeing her biting back tears.

"Bumblepaw, go find Mosspaw for me, will you?" Frostwing called to the confused dark grey tabby tom.

"Yes, Frostwing." Bumblepaw's tone of voice was confused and not at all enthusiastic. The striped tom leaped off, paws almost stumbling as he took in what he was doing.

"Wow." A voice gasped as a tawny ginger tom arrived beside Wrenkit, "That was…interesting."

"Mmm.." Wrenkit's eyes were still wide from the confrontation.

"Anyway, Poppyfrost and Darkstar are looking for you." Owlfeather murmured as he slinked into the den, his shoulders tight as he thought still of the scene he had just witnessed.

"Can you bring me up to Darkstar and Poppyfrost?" Wrenkit asked the medicine cat, nerves beginning to act up on her.

"Ask Nightslip or someone," Wrenkit turned and marched towards the leaders den.

Many cats stared at her, either with bitter, sympathetic or 'good luck' eyes. Wrenkit almost collapsed into Darkstar's den and looked up at him with fearful, "H-Hi."

"Hello, Wrenkit." Darkstar turned his large head towards her, icy blue eyes flashing in greeting, "How are you?"

"F-Fine…" Wrenkit stammered as she stared into his light blue eyes.

"Good, good." Darkstar invited her to sit down in an empty nest across the cast rock-cave from his own, "Now, about that dream-" He was surprisingly cut off by the kit.

"I don't know what happened, don't bother asking! All I saw was black and a forest!" The light brown tabby's fur began to bristle in tension as she realized she had just cut across her leader.

"I'm not here to try and ask you _why_ it happened. I just need you to answer three questions, is that okay?" Darkstar kept his voice soothing and calm, despite the kit being as arrogant as to cut across him, "Now, first question, was there a cat who's pelt looked like it was made out of stars in this…let's say, vision?"

"N-No…" Wrenkit thought back to her 'vision' and shook her head firmly, "No, there was no star-pelted cat."

"Okay… were there any words spoken? As in a prophecy, like ' _Fire alone can save our clan_.' Or something?" Wrenkit shook her head firmly after Darkstar asked the question. The black tom looked stumped.

"Okay, then. Can you describe to me, this 'vision'."

"Well, I was pretending I was fighting ShadowClan cats, and then the nursery seemed to melt away into a forest. Hawkkit and Tawnykit became black cats, and Mistlekit disappeared. I leaped at the others and began to seriously fight them, a-as if I had trained already. I attacked Hawkkit and left him as he began to pant and turned on Tawnykit." Wrenkit took in a breath, "I attacked her and cuffed her over the ears, and that made her upset, so she shoved me off and rubbed her ears. I stood there, ready to attack them again if they moved so much as a mouse-tail towards me." Wrenkit looked up from her paws, "I-I think I would've used teeth and claw if I hadn't been 'woken up' somehow."

"Okay, thank you, Wrenkit. Now, I'm going to call Poppyfrost and your mother, you stay here okay." Wrenkit flinched as Darkstar said, "You're mother,", knowing he was indicating to Finchwing.

Wrenkit tucked her paws under her chest and looked at the ground, blinking in confusion and distress. What was she meant to do? " _Answer me, StarClan. What am I meant to be do?"_ She begged her ancestors to hear her. To acknowledge her.

Meanwhile, her ancestors looked down at her miserably.

"What are we meant to do?" A dark brown tabby glanced at another.

"I dunno." A silver cat sighed as she stared down at the light brown tabby she-cat.

"You're family _never_ know what to do, Pineflight." A voice sighed as the two cats turned to see a black cat padding up to them.

"Like you're family came far, Nightstar. Your son left for ShadowClan after murdering her whole family, and then guess what happened then, he took a mate and look what that led to." Pineflight, the dark brown tabby, growled at the former leader.

"Shut it, Pineflight!" Nightstar snapped at him, flicking her black tail, "Now what are we gonna do about this little… _situation_ you're descendants have gotten themselves into?"

"That's what we've been talking about." The silver cat bit back a, 'Mouse brain' as she glared at the leader, "Maybe for once we'll have to leave this up to the land cats."

"This is the first time in moons," Pineflight sighed, "Are we losing our knowledge?"

* * *

Wrenkit held her breath as Finchwing raced into the den and began to groom her, "Wrenkit! You're okay! I don't understand _why_ I wasn't allowed to see you!"

Wrenkit stiffened as Finchwing sat in beside her, purring and smiling happily.

"Now, Finchwing…"

 **CLIFFHANGER. THAT WILL NOT BE ANSWERED NEXT CHAPTER! :D Yes, I'm actually gonna leave it at that, so you guys can have go's at what he (Darkstar) said to Finchwing.**

 **QOTD: Nothing really. Other than, so far which character sticks out to you? And which character do you hate (I expect a lot of Tigerblaze's.)**

 **~DNACat**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Thanks for the two reviews last chapter :3**

 **CynicalBritton: Can we make that a hashtag? #KarmahasitforBlossompaw.**

 **Pandean: It was my intention to make you worried. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA. I'll try to include some OC's from different clans. I'll try to fit yours and many others in here and there.**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **Age: 3 Moons**_

Wrenkit lay in her nest, chin resting on the side of her nest as she watched Tigerkit and Ivykit practicing pouncing on each-other.

Today the two, along with Moonkit, would be made apprentices. "I wonder who my mentor will be." Moonkit mused over in another nest as she watched her siblings.

"I hope mine'll be Jayfall!" Tawnykit leaped of off her brother, rolling her eyes as he groaned with frustration.

Tigerkit got up, rubbing his ear, "I doubt the _deputy_ will take an apprentice like _you_ , so soon after a great apprentice like Vinefrost."

Moonkit laughed at this, her blue eyes gleaming with mischief, "Does someone like Vinefrost?"

Tigerkit flushed and bared his teeth in an effort to not show his embarrassment, "N-No! I-I just saw her coming in yesterday with a large h-hare."

"You're yowling up the wrong tree, Tigerkit." Wrenkit let a growl form in the depths of her throat, "Vinefrost is a huge-"

"Watch your language!" Finchwing hissed and cuffed Wrenkit over the ears.

Wrenkit grumbled back at her, head lowered in anger and bitterness.

Tigerkit chortled as he turned on Mistlekit, "Anyway, who do _you_ want, Moonkit?"

"I would like Rowanflight or Addertail as my mentor!" Moonkit perked up at being noticed.

"Well, _I_ would like Nightslip!" Tigerkit announced, "He'd be the best mentor! He'd be the best mentor!"

"My papa would _never_ take a spoiled brat like you." Wrenkit scoffed at him, glaring at him.

"Oh really?" Tigerkit snorted at her, "Well I hope Redflight is your mentor!"

"Elders can't be mentors, idiot." Wrenkit spat at him, fur beginning to bristle with hatred towards the dark brown tabby tom in front of her. Man, did she hate him.

Tigerkit flicked his tail in annoyance with the she-cat and opened his mouth to retort before Whitemist bounced into the nursery.

A wide smile was plastered on the orange tabbies face as she looked around the nursery, "Kits? Darkstar is ready!"

Tigerkit smirked in pride as he fluffed up his fur and began to groom it so it was sleek and thick. Ivykit let her mother groom her, and Moonkit just sat there, looking pretty, her fur already as sleek as the calm river.

Whitemist wrapped her tail around her kits, "Now, I want your _best_ behaviour. No bragging, swaggering or stumbling? You formally walk up to Darkstar when he calls up, and politely smile at your mentors."

Moonkit and Ivykit both nodded at their mother, but Tigerkit scoffed at her, "Yes, mother. If I have to."

Whitemist hissed at him warningly before leading her kits outside, glancing at Tigerkit occasionally.

"Finchwing, can we go watch the ceremony?" Falconkit asked the tawny ginger she-cat who lay in his nest.

"Sure, I was just about to take you outside anyway." Wrenkit and Falconkit rushed out of the den, eager to witness the apprentice ceremony.

Wrenkit turned her head as she looked for her friends, and spotted them lining up.

"Come on, Wrenkit! I want a good view!" Falconkit squealed as he tumbled over his paws and lined up in front of the gathered cats.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the highledge!" Wrenkit turned to see Darkstar standing on the highledge, head held high as the cats that hadn't already gathered began to circle around the apprentices.

"Cats of ThunderClan, we gather here today to do one of my favourite things." Darkstar smiled at the young apprentices, "Tigerkit, step forward."

The dark brown tabby strutted forward, his green eyes gleaming with pride and confidence.

"Tigerkit, you have come the age of six moons, and now it is time that you become apprenticed. Until you receive your warrior name, I now name you Tigerpaw. Aspenstripe, step forward." Tigerkit – no, Tigerpaw – smiled at his mentor as Darkstar called the grey tom forward, "Aspenstripe. You have received excellent training from myself. You have shown yourself to be an excellent strategist and fighter. I hope you pass down these qualities to Tigerpaw."

Tigerpaw touched noses with Aspenstripe, and the new mentor and apprentice sat in the inner circle of the crowd.

Mistlekit pushed past her sister, who was as stiff as a board, and looked up at Darkstar.

Wrenkit saw her fur bristling in nervousness, smiling at her excited friend.

"Moonkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and now it is time that you become apprenticed. Until you receive your warrior name, I now name you Moonpaw. Jaywing, step." The young white tom stepped forward out of the crowd as he stared up at his leader, "Jaywing, you have received excellent training from Rippleheart. You have shown yourself a good hunter and stalker. I hope you pass down these qualities to Moonpaw."

Moonpaw rushed over to her mentor, and reached up to press noses to him.

Wrenkit saw Jaywing mouth, "I'll make you the best." And smiled. Jaywing, despite his young age, would make a good mentor.

Ivykit was assigned Rowanflight as her mentor.

"You have to tell me _everything_ that happens!" Wrenkit smiled at Moonpaw, "Training, the territory, the patrols the-" Wrenkit was cut off as Moonpaw's mentor called for her.

"Moonpaw?! You're not in the nursery anymore. Come on, I've talked to your parents, I want to show you the territory!" The two friends heard Jaywing call for Moonpaw.

"Sorry," Moonpaw whispered before turning towards her mentor, "It'll only be three moons until we can talk to each-other without being interrupted."

Wrenkit stared after her, angry and feeling betrayed as Moonpaw walked up to Jaywing. Despite Jaywing being stern only a moment ago, he was smiling at her now.

Wrenkit padded over to her brother, who was sitting by Tigerpaw, talking excitedly to him.

Tigerpaw's mentor, Aspenstripe, was having a quick chat with Jayfall and the parents of Tigerpaw.

"Hey, guys." Wrenkit mewed as she lay beside her brother.

"Hello, Wrenkit." Falconkit smiled at his sister before turning back to Tigerpaw, "I can't believe you're an apprentice now! You'll have to tell me everything!"

Tigerpaw smirked in pride, his eyes gleaming with confidence, " _Everything_?"

" _Since when were these two close?_ " Wrenkit wondered as she noticed how easy these two talked. Not a moments hesitation.

"Falconkit, do you want to play moss-ball?" Wrenkit asked her brother, as she got up and stretched.

"I'm talking, sorry." Falconkit replied, not even looking at her.

Wrenkit, not used to being turned down by her brother, growled quietly and turned to retreat to the nursery.

Why?

Why was _Tigerpaw_ more important to talk to than _her?_ She was his sister! His kin! They had grown up together, and had gone through everything together.

"Tigerpaw, will _not_ take Falconkit from me!" She hissed, eyes narrowed in determination.

" _I swear to you Tigerpaw, I will_ not _allow you to take Falconkit from me_."

 **Shorty, short, short.**

 **Wrenkit is getting a bit clingy, ain't she?**

 **Hope she doesn't take this too far.**

 **0-0**

 **Anyway, I plan to skip four moons, as nothing** _ **really**_ **eventful happens. So we go five moons, and then six moons is, of course, the apprentice ceremony. Five moons shall be as short as this one, sadly ;-; I just really want to get into apprenticeship, as that is when this story will take flight.**

 **QOTD: Mentors and apprentices? Wrenkit and Tigerpaw.**

 **Fact: I ship HawkXWren. DON'T ASK. I don't even think they're compatible XD But whatever.**

 **Goodbye, DNA Samples *Drops you into bowl***

 **~DNACat**


	8. Chapter 7

_**Review Replies:**_

 **Guest:** What?

 _ **Well, because I'm sure these kit chapters have bored all of you, so the next update shall be when Wren and Falcon are six moons and in the same chapter, they'll be seven moons :D**_

 _ **Chapter 7:**_

 _ **Age: 5 Moons**_

Wrenkit watched as the newly named Mossfeather and Blossomwind were swarmed by crowds of cats.

" _One day, that'll be me._ " She thought to herself as she watched them being congratulated by all the cats.

She figured she may as well join them, and got up, trotting over to Mossfeather to congratulate him on becoming a warrior.

"You deserve it," She saw Copperfur whisper to him, her eyes gleaming with delight for Mossfeather.

The tom seemed to glow with pride and turned to thank everyone else for the praise.

Vinefrost watched angrily as Copperfur began to talk intently with Mossfeather. It was no secret the two sisters didn't like each-other. They tried to avoid patrols together, and never ate together, despite each-other being the only family they had left.

Well Redflight, their grandfather, was family, but he was always cooped up in the elder of medicine cat's den, his scars being check or his bones aching.

"Copperfur and Mossfeather are really close aren't they?" Wrenkit whispered to Falconkit who nodded.

"Well haven't you noticed, Wrenkit? Mossfeather's liked Copperfur for some time now."

Wrenkit nodded. It had been obvious Mossfeather liked Copperfur, and the two had grown exponentially close over the past moons. It wouldn't surprise Wrenkit if Copperfur moved into the nursery.

"Hey, Wrenkit, come here." A voice called out to her as she turned to see a tall and handsome Bumblepaw staring at her.

She bounced forward smiling at him.

He smiled at her and guided her to the edge of camp, away from the other apprentices.

"Wrenkit, you're friends with Tawnypaw right?"

"We're not awkward around each-other." Wrenkit nodded at him, "What is it?"

"Well um, do you know if she likes anyone?"

"No," I lied, jealous. Why was Tawnypaw, getting the attention? "She hasn't told me if she does like anyone."

"Oh, well thank you." Bumblepaw turned away and padded over the apprentices den, sticking his head inside before his body swiftly followed.

" _Why does he care if Tawnypaw likes anyone?_ " Realization hit her like a wall, " _Bumblepaw likes Tawnypaw!_ "

Wrenkit froze there, jaw hanging in astonishment. Bumblepaw liked, Tawnypaw? The two had hardly had a conversation!

Suddenly a spark of jealousy set off a burning envy. Why would Bumblepaw like _Tawnypaw_? She and him were closer.

Another wall of realization hit her hard.

" _D-Do I like Bumblepaw?_ " She thought, surprised. Her muddy brown eyes widened as her mind began to fight a war. Should she hint to Tawnypaw that Bumblepaw liked her? Or should she try and make Tawnypaw hate Bumblepaw, and take the handsome apprentice for herself?

" _No, Wrenkit! Just, stop!_ " She turned and retreated to the nursery, " _Stop being greedy!_ " She scolded herself as she flopped into the nest.

"Wrenkit, are you okay?" She heard the deep voice of Finchwing ask her.

"Go away, Finchwing." Wrenkit hissed at the tawny ginger, fur bristling in warning.

"Did something happen?" Finchwing ignored Wrenkit's arrogance, staring down at her foster daughter.

Wrenkit tucked her paws underneath her stomach fur and shook her head, "Nothing. Just thinking," She hated herself for being so open with her 'mother'.

"If you need to talk, I'm here, okay?" Finchwing smiled at her, happy Wrenkit had spoke to her so peacefully for once.

Wrenkit nodded, but she turned away and rested her head on her paws and closed her eyes.

( _DREAM._ )

" _Wrenkit…" A voice purred as Wrenkit turned to see a pure silver she-cat who smiled at her._

" _W-Who are you?" She asked the she-cat, legs shaking as she already knew who she was._

" _I am an ancestor. You may call me, "Guider." Nothing else." The silver she-cat dipper her head to Wrenkit, "Now,"_

" _Listen, i-if you're a StarClan cat, c-can you show me others?" Wrenkit asked her._

" _No, I cannot. They are_ scared _of you Wrenkit._ Scared _. Because maybe, just maybe, you have a power..._ " _The cat mewed, smiling sweetly at Wrenkit, "But listen to me," The silver cat stared at Wrenkit, her amber eyes dark and serious, "Whatever you do, if a golden tabby tom or a dark grey and grey tom happens to try and be your friend through your dreams, ignore them. Understand?"_

 _Wrenkit, confused and distressed, nodded._

" _Good, now. Go out there, I've already tried to visit Darkstar through his dreams to give you a good mentor. Three more days until you become an apprentice, Wrenkit. Three more days."_

 _(OVER_.)

Wrenkit shook awake, eyes wide.

"Wrenkit? Wrenkit?" A voice spat in here.

Wrenkit woke and flushed as she noticed every cat in the nursery had their eyes on her. "You were talking to yourself. You said something about 'StarClan cat's'?"

She glanced up to see Finchwing towering over her.

"None of your business, Finchwing." Wrenkit turned away, eyes narrowed with hate for the tawny ginger.

"It is my business when you've woken the whole nursery." Finchwing snapped at her, eyes narrowed at the little she-kit.

"Yeah, because none of them were already awake." Wrenkit hissed at her, storming out of the nursery.

Finchwing chased after her, "Young she-cat! Where in StarClan's name do you think you're going?!"

Wrenkit ignored her and trotted on, fur bristling with hate for her 'mother'; why did Finchwing ever sign up to be her mother?

"Wrenkit!" Finchwing wailed after, beginning to bound towards Wrenkit.

"Stop stalking me!" Wrenkit hissed at her, turning around into an instinctive defensive position.

"I'm not _stalking_ you. I just want to help you!" The early-rising warriors all turned their heads in shock as Finchwing began to vent to Wrenkit.

"All my life I desired kits! To be loved, to have a family! You could've given me that! But _nooo_ you had to get all moody and whingy because your precious Harefoot was 'taken' from you!" Finchwing bared her teeth, blinking back tears, "I just want kits! I just want to be given a chance to be able to point to a warrior as an elder and say, 'That's my kit right there'! Do you not understand this?!"

Wrenkit, taken aback, let her jaws drop, eyes wide; so much so you could see her whites.

"Please, Wrenkit…" Finchwing let her tears fall down her face, eyes shut as she continued to talk, "Just give me a chance."

Flamefoot, Finchwing's sister, leapt into the way of Finchwing, growling at Wrenkit, "You! You monster! How dare you try to make my sister feel terrible for trying to _love_ you! You rogue! You loner! You _monster_!"

Wrenkit felt tears brim up in her eyes. It was _Finchwing's_ fault that she was hated; not Wrenkit's.

"Flamefoot, I-I appreciate it, b-but she's just a kit," Finchwing began to weakly protest but Flamefoot hissed at her to shut up.

"You disrespectful little brat! Go, go back to your-" Wrenkit didn't hear the rest of Flamefoot's words as she turned and ran, wailing and sobbing.

"Finchwing? What's happening?" She heard Nightslip's concerned voice for his mate and the kit he had brought home.

Wrenkit broke into break-neck speed, sobbing as she continued on.

But then again, was it fair for her to react like this? After all she had done?

"Wrenkit!" She heard the deep voice of Nightslip call for her.

She didn't stop as she broke through the thorn barrier, not caring that the entrance was so close, and she continued on, racing through honeycomb, bracken and mint leaves as she neared the river.

She stood there, shaking as she bared her teeth while letting tears' drop into the river.W

Why? Why was life as cruel as to put a single kit in this situation?

She flopped down on the ground, crying heavily.

"Hey, kit." A voice spat at her, and she looked up to see a handsome dark ginger tom with flaming emerald eyes.

She stayed silence, her lips pursed as she stared at him.

"Are you deaf? Or mute!" He growled at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I, I ran…" Wrenkit stammered, staring at the ground.

"You ran? Why? It's not like _you_ have problems." He scoffed at her, rolling his eyes at her.

"I _don't have problems_?" Wrenkit laughed at him, fur bristling with anger and fury, "I hate my mother, my other mother is having kits in like three days, and my whole clan seem to think I'm a rogue!"

The handsome rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head, "I wish my life was as easy as that…"

"What do you mean?"

"Everyday, I'm bullied. There's two of them, Stonepaw and Splashpaw. They both are super convinced by showing some, 'alpha tom', they'll get Lilypaw to like them…"

"If they like Lilypaw, why don't they just tell her?"

"Because she likes _me._ I know it, but I don't like her back. They try to show Lilypaw that they're stronger than me, and I…" He sighed as he gazed up at the sky, "I sit there and let it happen, hoping Lilypaw might one day realize I won't fight for her… the whole clan call me a weakling, but no-one understands, I won't fight because I don't like Lilypaw."

I took this all in, and realized my life was nothing next to this tom's.

"Hey, I'm Gingerpaw. Who are you?"

"Wrenkit." She replied to him, staring into his emerald green eyes.

Despite being calmer than he was before, little flames seemed to burn in them as she stared at her.

"I'll be an apprentice in three days…"

"Good, you'll get to come to gatherings. I'll show you all the cats I know." Gingerpaw nodded to her, giving a crooked smile.

Wrenkit was happy with this, but a warrior-hearted side hit her like a wall, "Why are you being friendly with me? You could've thrown me into the river…"

"That thing? I doubt a one moon old kit would die in that." Gingerpaw smiled at her, "So I'll see you around?"

"Sure I guess." Wrenkit shrugged as she heard trampling of paws coming towards her, "You'd better go, they're coming for me."

"See they do care…" Gingerpaw smiled as he turned, without another word, and took off into the pines of ShadowClan.

Wrenkit struggled along the river, grunting with each paw put forward.

"Wrenkit? Wrenkit?!" Her name rang in her ears as she fell onto the ground, her fur ruffling up against the forest floor.

Black.

 **QOTD: Gingerpaw? Flamefoot? Wrenkit being a bit dramatic?**

 **Also, we've had less reviews lately, am I upsetting some of you ;-;**

 **If you're interested in beta-reading for me, P.M me. There shall be a test trial chapter, and if you pass, you get the job.**

 **Updated Allegiances!:**

 **ThunderClan:**

 **Leader:**

Darkstar {A black tom pale grey paws and spots and icy blue eyes.}

 **Deputy:**

Jayfall {A slender grey tabby tom with a white stomach and light blue eyes.}

 **Medicine Cat:**

Poppyfrost {A pinky ginger tabby she-cat with a white underbelly; icy golden eyes.}

Owlfeather {A tawny ginger tom with darker ginger paws and friendly blue eyes.}

Warriors:

Eagleclaw {A pale golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes.}

Frostwing {Pale white she-cat with blue eyes.}

{Bumblepaw.}

Addertail {Dark grey tabby tom with pale green eyes.}

Tigerblaze {Dark brown tabby tom with dark amber eyes.}

Rowanflight {A sleek ginger she-cat with black paws and forest green eyes.}

{Ivypaw.}

Alderwing {A broad shoulder dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and belly and mottled green eyes.}

Rippleheart {A broad shouldered dark grey tabby tom with white socks and stormy blue eyes.}

Aspenstripe {A grey tom with blue-grey stripes and green stripes.}

{Tigerpaw.}

Whitemist {A pretty white she-cat with pale grey markings and blue eyes.}

Nightslip {A pitch black tom with a pale grey forepaw and icy green eyes.}

Finchwing {A tawny she-cat with pale blue eyes, long fur and tail.}

Flameheart {Orange she-cat.}

Jaywing {White tom with spots of blue on him and a long scar running down his back.}

{Moonpaw.}

Vinefrost {A brown and light grey mottled she-cat with green eyes.}

Copperfur {A copper coloured tabby she-cat with a splayed left forepaw and pale green eyes.}

Mossfeather {A lean, white and grey tabby tom with odd eyes.}

Blossomwind {A lean tortoise-shell and white she-cat with light green eyes.}

Apprentices:

Bumblepaw {Dark grey tabby tom with bee like stripes.}

Tigerpaw {A dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes.}

Ivypaw {A white she-cat with blue grey tipped ears and tail; green eyes.}

Moonpaw {Pretty pale silver she-cat with blue eyes and a white muzzle.}

Queens:

Harefoot {A ginger and brown calico she-cat with dark green eyes. Expecting Eagleclaw's

kits.}

Dawnflower {Petite orange tabby she-cat with white paws, belly and tail and green eyes.}

{Hawkkit. Tawnykit. Mistlekit.}

Finchwing {A tawny ginger she-cat with

Kits:

Hawkkit {Dark brown tabby with green eyes.}

Tawnykit {Tawny-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.}

Mistlekit {White she-cat with pale brown splotches and dark amber eyes.}

Elders:

Redflight {Russet coloured short fur, with amber eyes and a twisted tail from battle. Scars on his left hind leg.}

 **Also, new character from a different clan!**

 **DNACat:** Gingerpaw {A handsome, long furred dark ginger tom with a white muzzle and flaming emerald green eyes.}


	9. Chapter 8

**Reviews:**

 **Pandean –** Wrenkit is _…_ different from your average protagonist. Wrenkit does keep blacking out, but why it happens will be revealed….later on. And, yes, what is with the StarClan cat?

 **Cynical Britton –** No, why would you even think that? They're just fwiends :D

 _ **Chapter Eight:**_

Wrenkit sat there, chest puffed out and a smirk on her face as the whole clan stared at her.

"ThunderClan, today I get to do my favourite thing, apprenticing."

Wrenkit and Falconkit both took a step forward, smiling widely.

"Falconkit, step forward." Darkstar beckoned for Falconkit, who trotted forward, "Falconkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Falconpaw. Your mentor will be Mossfeather. I hope Mossfeather will pass down all he knows on to you." Most cats gasped at the young warrior being made a mentor, but Falconkit, no Falcon _paw_ , was happy with his mentor.

Mossfeather had to be shoved out from the crowd as he padded up to look up at Darkstar.

"Mossfeather, you have shown yourself to be a strategic cat and also, you are able to keep other's in line. I hope you will pass these two qualities down to Falconpaw."

The two toms touched noses and turned for the crowd.

"Wrenkit, step forward," She excitedly bounced forward, her tail bushed up in delight, "Wrenkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Wrenpaw. Your mentor will be Flamefoot. I hope Flamefoot will pass down all he knows on to you." Wrenpaw felt her fur begin to bristle and Flamefoot had to be shoved twice to get out of the crowd.

"Flamefoot, you have shown yourself to be an excellent mentor and a fantastic hunter, I hope you pass these skills down to Wrenpaw," Flamefoot reluctantly reached down and touched noses with Wrenpaw.

"Do _not_ think that being my apprentice means I like you." Wrenpaw bared her teeth as Flamefoot growled into her ear.

Wrenpaw's fur bristled and she padded to the side of the crowd, shoulders hunched and head bent as she glared at Flamefoot.

"Wrenpaw, Falconpaw, Wrenpaw, Falconpaw!"

Despite this being one of the best days of her life, Wrenpaw could only give weak smiles and nods to friends and family who congratulated on meeting this milestone.

"Wrenpaw! Enough lazing around, you're getting a tour of the territory, and if you really are lucky, I might even teach you the hunting crouch!" Flamefoot called out for her, Wrenpaw turning and bounding over to her mentor.

Wrenpaw glared at her mentor angrily, sticking her muzzle in the air as she was led away out of camp.

"Now, what clans border ThunderClan?" Flamefoot asked as mentor and apprentice strolled through the forest.

"ShadowClan and WindClan," Wrenpaw answered, murmuring, "A kit would know that,".

"What was that?" Flamefoot spat at her, eyes narrowed at her warningly.

"Nothing." Wrenpaw muttered and turned away, "Now are you going to give me a tour of the territory, or sit there asking me kit questions?"

"Don't talk to me like that," Flamefoot growled at her, "Now come on, Falconpaw and Mossfeather are waiting for us."

Wrenpaw grumbled as she followed Flamefoot through the forest and to the lake, where Mossfeather was telling Falconpaw about the direction of ShadowClan and WindClan.

"WindClan is to the east, and ShadowClan to the west." Mossfeather was telling the mottled grey tom, "WindClan's territory is mostly hills and fields, while ShadowClan has pine forests that stretch on for seasons."

"Wrenpaw!" Falconpaw cocked his head around as he spotted his sister and bounced up to her, "We're going to go see the territories."

Mossfeather smiled at the two and Flamefoot, "Are we ready, then?"

Flamefoot nodded and flicked her tail as she began to trot ahead of everyone else.

"Bad mood?" Falconpaw whispered his question to his sister, who nodded.

"You couldn't imagine," Wrenpaw hissed bitterly, shoulders tight and head lowered slightly.

Silence.

" _Oh, sweet silence_." Wrenpaw sighed in her mind as she trekked on, dry leaves crunching under her paws.

Falconpaw hung his head, golden eyes clouded over in thought.

The four cats stalked along, Flamefoot leading them, and Wrenpaw bringing up the rear.

Mossfeather, misunderstanding this, caught up with Flamefoot, "You and Wrenpaw are so compatible, battle formation wise! Wrenpaw is keeping everyone in check at the back, while you take the leader, and make sure we all stay in line!"

"I am _not_ compatible with Wrenpaw!" Flamefoot snapped at him, eyes narrowed, shoulders raised in warning and fur bristling, "She is a stuck-up little brat!"

"S-Sorry," Mossfeather stammered, backing away from Flamefoot in fright as he aligned himself with Falconpaw, "What's wrong with her?" He whispered into the grey mottled tom's ear. The two toms glanced over their shoulders to stare at Wrenpaw who bared her teeth and glared at them.

Flamefoot tossed a glance over her shoulder, and snorted at Wrenpaw.

The two didn't even seem like mentor and apprentice, more like enemy and rival.

" _StarClan, I really need guider to guide me…_ " Wrenpaw thought to herself as she shouldered past the two toms and trotted up to stroll alongside Flamefoot, "Flamefoot, I-I-"

"What? Come to tell me I look stupid?!" Flamefoot hissed at Wrenpaw, glaring at the brown she-cat, her blue eyes gleaming with hate.

"N-No, I-I just wanted to know i-if there was anything that you'd like to talk about." Wrenpaw almost face-pawed at how stupid she sounded.

Flamefoot sighed and turned away, "No, actually. So now," The orange she-cat pulled to halt, "Tell me what you smell." She flicked her tail to the pine forest.

Wrenpaw had her face pushed into the grass as she was forced to smell the pine needles.

"Pines, more pines and an occasional squirrel." Wrenpaw grunted at Flamefoot, sitting up.

She heard Falconpaw chortle in amusement and Mossfeather stifle laughter. She went cross-eyed as she searched along her body, and spotted a single pine needle sticking up from her muzzle. Well, maybe more than one.

Wrenpaw raised her paw to her face and began to rub her muzzle in an effort to get the pine needles off.

Flamefoot was rolling her eyes at Wrenpaw, "Could you not embarrass me?"

Wrenpaw snapped her jaws at Flamefoot, "Why are you so cruel?" She retorted, tossing her muzzle into the air.

"Why are you so spoiled?" Flamefoot countered the insult, scoffing at the light brown tabby, turning away, and groaning as each cat spotted a ShadowClan patrol coming along, "ShadowClan cats."

Wrenpaw felt delight hit her like a pair of claws as she spotted Gingerpaw. Surely he could make an excuse? The two were friends, sure, he may as well try and stop a fight against her.

The ShadowClan patrol stopped, and Wrenpaw flinched as she recognized Stonesong, the dark blue-grey she-cat had been the one to bring her back to her clan.

"Oh, who let the little kit out of camp again?" Wrenpaw flinched at the insult from one of the cats she recognized.

"Don't talk to Wrenpaw like that!" Falconpaw hissed at the cat, fur bristling.

"Oh, do we have a little couple?" The cat chortled.

"You realize they're brother and sister, you creep?" Mossfeather held back laughter at the stupidity of the cat.

The cat flushed and dipped their head, falling back to the back of the group.

Gingerpaw was biting his bottom lip as he flicked the cat over the ears with his tail, rolling his eyes.

"Well, who let you two apprentices? Mossfeather, you're barely a warrior, Flamefoot you're so _immature_!" A dark brown tom laughed at Flamefoot.

"And you can say much, Foxclaw. You have the mind of a kit!" Flamefoot countered the dark tom, sneering at him.

Foxclaw unsheathed his claws, and a dark red-brown she-cat placed her tail on his shoulder, "Don't attack, Rockstar will freak." She whispered the warning to him.

Foxclaw snapped his jaws at her and Flamefoot, angry and bitter.

"That's right Foxclaw, let precious little Waspwhisker tell you what to do." Waspwhisker glared at Flamefoot, fur bristling and claws slowly unsheathing.

"Don't you dare talk about a ShadowClan senior warrior that way!" Foxclaw growled at Flamefoot, his dark fur beginning to rise.

"I'll talk to you and your precious _Waspwhisker_ any way I want." Flamefoot turned to Waspwhisker, "You should really hear with Foxclaw whispers when he's alone in the forest. All he talks about is you, and your _beautiful_ coat."

Foxclaw blushed, but refused to let Waspwhisker see.

The senior warrior had a face of disgust on, as if she had put on a mask, she growled, "Foxclaw would never think of me in such a way. We were apprentice and mentor!"

Foxclaw frowned, taking a paw-step forward so that Waspwhisker could not see the disappointment.

"Whatever you say, Waspwhisker. But trust me," Flamefoot sneered at the two cats, "Foxclaw would love to-"

"SHUT UP!" Foxclaw shrieked as he lunged on top of Flamefoot, claws unsheathed.

"Mossfeather, what do we do?! We have no battle training!" Falconpaw panicked as a warrior began to splash through the small, narrow and shallow waters that separated ThunderClan and ShadowClan territory.

"Falconpaw, you're fast, go fetch help! Wrenpaw, let instincts take over! I don't care if you draw blood, or even drastically injure one of the warriors, just do something!" Mossfeather ordered, before he leaped onto Waspwhisker, tussling with her on the ground.

Falconpaw nodded to his mentor, not caring that the grey and white tom could probably not see, and dashed off, tail flailing behind him.

The cat that had targeted Falconpaw turned to Wrenpaw, and a quick face of horror swept over him. Wrenpaw was taller than most apprentices, but the ShadowClan cat fairly assumed that she was not a great fighter.

Wrenpaw yowled as she was tackled, and she began to claw her way out of the situation, praying she did something that would make the assaulter let go.

Wrenpaw snapped her teeth, feeling fur, tasting blood, feeling her claws slip through skin and the yowls of cats all around her as she fought violentely. By now instincts that were not even learnable had taken over her body, and she fought with only one thing on her mind. " _Survival. Survival._ " Eerie voices droned in her head as she growled and bucked up.

She kicked up with her backlegs and the cat flew off of her, and she launched up, unsure of what to attack.

She was a frenzy, as the forest began to clog up her eyesight. Suddenly all cats who were threats were black, and she knew one thing. All who had black pelts _must die_.

She lunged her paws a frenzy in front of her as she tore pelts.

Something grabbed her scruff as she sliced open one of the black cat's neck, and she growled snapping around.

There stood Nightslip, glowing brightly.

"Stay back," He growled at her.

Unable to communicated, she snapped at him, wriggling in his grip.

"Wrenpaw, control yourself!" Nightslip dropped her as he spoke, and she raced at the ShadowClan cats.

Suddenly, a long and angry wail came out, as she saw a flash of tawny ginger fur, and she smelt dust as she was tackled.

"Wrenpaw, please, head back to camp!" The she-cat pleaded as Wrenpaw looked up to see Finchwing.

Suddenly the forest fled from her view and all became clear.

A small, almost non-existent, trickle of blood was coming from Finchwing's mouth, as Wrenpaw looked down. There was a gash on her shoulder, and her forepaws were covered in blood.

"Go, Wrenpaw! Help Flamefoot away from the battle!" Finchwing flicked her tail to her sister, who was limping away.

From something as simple as a border-fight, a full scale – but small – battle had begun. Cats were flying at each-other, teeth bared, eyes narrowed to protect their view from blood.

Wrenpaw lent her shoulder to Flamefoot and began to lead her away from the battle.

"Are you okay?" Wrenpaw asked her mentor curiously, checking her back leg.

"F-Fine," Flamefoot grimaced as she tried to walk normally.

Wrenpaw gulped as Flamefoot fell over, and wailed in pain, before she got up again.

"Flamefoot, I'm sorry about being so rude," Wrenpaw apologized to her mentor.

Flamefoot almost smiled, but her eyes flared suddenly as she remembered who she was talking to Wrenpaw, "Do you think I'm going to ever forgive you for the way you treated my sister?!"

"Flamefoot, ple-" Flamefoot turned on her, fur bristling.

"Do not even _try_! By now, _Tigerblaze_ is nicer!" Flamefoot snarled at her, making Wrenpaw's fur all fluff up in anger.

Flamefoot began to trot off, wincing and flinching.

Wrenpaw followed shortly after her, sighing as she entered camp.

"Wrenpaw!" She heard the honey-sweet voice of Moonpaw as the pale silver she-cat ran fullforce into Wrenpaw, "S-Sorry…"

She nodded at her and Wrenpaw turned her head as a long wail echoed through the forest.

"It must be bad out there…" Moonpaw mused as she lowered her eyes in fright, "Was it?" She turned to me.

"It's now just cats flinging themselves at each-other. It's not even full on fight until someone wins, it's hit and run." Wrenpaw's voice was dull as she thought back and thought of the horrific scenes she could remember.

A ShadowClan tom had been gifted two long scars down both eyes, and his claws were non-existent they were going that fast.

Gingerpaw, had fought off two warrior's of ThunderClan, each blow carefully aimed. She couldn't remember is he had escaped, but she hoped he had.

"Wrenpaw, earth to Wrenpaw?" Moonpaw snapped into her ear, and Wrenpaw snapped out of thought.

"Wha'?" Wrenpaw shook out of thought, staring up at Moonpaw.

"Forget it," Moonpaw grumbled flicking her tail, "Falconpaw was looking for you."

Wrenpaw, feeling confused and dazed, scanned the camp for Falconpaw, but no sign of the grey mottled tom's fur stood out from the few cats.

She stumbled over to the apprentice den and flopped into a nest, not caring whether another apprentice owned it.

She closed her eyes and sighed, curling up perfectly as she began to doze off.

The murmuring of cats could be heard as she blinked open an eye. She saw Ivypaw chatting with Moonpaw, both she-cats snickering.

She grunted and rolled over, and both she-cats froze. " _Are they talking about_ me?" She thought to herself, closing her eyes.

But her body cared little to nothing about opening her eyes.

A cough made her force her eyes open.

"Why are you sleeping in my nest, creep?" She glanced up to see Tigerpaw towering over her.

" _Oh StarClan!_ " Wrenpaw panicked as she realized what she was doing. She was sleeping in _Tigerpaw's_ nest.

Tigerpaw stood there, shaking with anger, and he was almost ginger-faced with embarrassment.

"I-I, d-didn't realize!" Wrenpaw stammered, getting up and dipping her head continuously until she reached an empty nest.

Ivypaw stuck her tongue out at Wrenpaw, "Wrenpaw likes Tigerpaw! Wrenpaw likes Tigerpaw!"

"I do _not_ like Tigerpaw!" Wrenpaw hissed at Ivypaw, fur sticking up in pure anger, "He is the most obnoxious, ignorant, mouse-brained tom I have ever met!" She turned to Tigerpaw, "He's worse than Tigerblaze!"

Wrenpaw suddenly lunged, eyes narrowed and chest burning with anger as she tackeld Moonpaw, growling and snarling.

Moonpaw hissed in surprise, kicking up against the tall tabby who was thrown backwards.

Wrenpaw growled as she flopped down into her nest, all eyes on her.

"Wrenpaw!"

" _This day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?_ "

"Why did you attack Moonpaw?!" She turned and spotted Aspenstripe standing there, his eyes narrowed.

"She and Ivypaw said I liked Tigerpaw!" Wrenpaw started to defend herself, but Aspenstripe glared at her, silencing her.

"Do you think a simple insult is enough to start a fullscale assault on your fellow apprentice?" Aspenstripe spat at her, "Now, before you decided to assault Moonpaw, I was sent here to send you to the medicine cat den. But now, before you do that, you can offer to go fetch tansy by the abandoned two-leg place."

Wrenpaw glared at him, hatred flaring in her brown eyes before she turned and left the den.

Wrenpaw marched into the medicine cat's den, "Hi, Poppyfrost."

"Wrenpaw," Poppyfrost turned to talk to the furious she-cat but was cut off. Wrenpaw stood at the entrance to the den as she spoke. "Shall I go fetch tansy for you?"

"Wrenpaw, who told you to ask me this?" Poppyfrost had guess easily, a smile stretching across her face.

"Aspenstripe…" Wrenpaw replied, head hanging.

"Is Aspenstripe your mentor?"

"No."

"Then why are you doing what _he_ asks?"

"B-Because he's a warrior."

"Since when would that stop _you_?"

Wrenpaw smiled at her cheekily and let her gash and scratches be checked by the medicine cat.

"Well, nothing serious." Poppyfrost mewed as she sniffed the gash again, "Just stinks of sour blood, along with ShadowClan. Just don't jump into another fight, okay?"

Wrenpaw nodded as Poppyfrost flicked her tail to show that Wrenpaw was dismissed.

"Going to go fetch that tansy?" Flamefoot sneered as Wrenpaw walked headfirst into her.

"No, actually." Wrenpaw flicked her tail in pride, "Poppyfrost told me that Aspenstripe isn't my mentor, so I should not do what he says."

"That ignorant mouse-brain! She's not a warrior, Wrenpaw! She thinks the only way to solve a fight is to say, 'Sorry'."

Wrenpaw flinched as the scolding continued on, feeling each word slash through her heart.

Did she not deserve _any_ approval? She had fought off at least two ShadowClan cats with _no_ training!

Then something hit her personality. It switched.

Suddenly her heart felt weak, her knees trembled and her eyes began to fog over in tears. She was worthless wasn't she? That's why everyone hated her and gave out to her no matter what she did. She was a worthless piece of crow-food.

"I'm sorry, Flamefoot. I-I'll run around the whole territory." Wrenpaw hung her head, blinking away tears.

Something had changed in her that day. From the cheeky, spoiled, stuck-up kit, a weak-kneed, scared and disgraced apprentice had arose.

"You will do that. Run the whole territory, and don't even think about stopping, understand?" Flamefoot smirked as she noticed that Wrenpaw had obviously broken down.

" _Wrenpaw…are you the almighty_ Wrenpaw _going to let this lowlife she-cat stop_ you _?"_ She heard Guider's voice as she bounded out of camp.

"S-She's my mentor."

" _So? You have powers that she will_ never _have…_ " Guider growled into her ear.

"I don't have powers! I have some mental disorder that causes me to lose all control."

" _Darkstar and Poppyfrost told you this. I am a_ StarClan _cat! I know whether or not you have power. And you_ do _have a power._ " Guider snapped at her, " _Now, are we going to let Flamefoot defeat you? No. We are not. Now run the territory, and come back, not panting at all! You will rehearse each smell of the territories._ "

Wrenpaw nodded as if Guider was standing there. In front of her.

" _I am your mentor. Not_ Flamefoot _._ "

 **Wow. That was definitely not my best. It was sort of filler, I guess.**

 **BUT ANYWAY.**

 **QOTD: Guider? Flamefoot? ANYTHING?!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Reviews:**

 _ **Pandean**_ – Wrenpaw is a special snowflake isn't she? Also, I'm 99% sure that Guider is bad too! (Yes I'm one of those who also love theories :3)

 _ **Itsnotasbadasitseems**_ – You hate Flamefoot? You like Guider? Every man to his own :D

 _ **NightandIvy**_ – I did good! :D

 _ **Guest (I don't give a damn that he reviewed to chapter 8/7) –**_ Wow, everyone has very different opinions on characters!

 _ **Chapter Nine:**_

 _All apprentices woke to the splashing_ of rain, as the storm raged on outside. A gentle, but cold draft forced its way into the den. "Why is it so cold? It's new-leaf!" One dazed voice growled.

"It's not new-leaf, you nitwit. It's leaf-fall." A grouchy voice snapped back at dazed voice.

"I knew that." Came the reply, and most voices sighed and some snickered.

Wrenpaw lay in her nest, muzzle resting on the side as she listened to her friends argue. She prayed Flamefoot didn't ask her on the dawn patrol, otherwise she'd end up embarrassing herself by cowering in her nest.

"So who's on fresh-kill duty?" Tigerpaw asked around, and all rolled their eyes at him again.

"Do you _not_ know the warrior code?! You have to feed the clan first, mouse-brain." Ivypaw hissed at her brother cuffing him over the ear.

Tigerpaw glared at her and narrowed his eyes, "I knew that."

Wrenpaw couldn't help but chuckle at this stupid exchange, and rolled her eyes as the two siblings argued on. The insults were just plain mouse-brained, and the reactions were hilarious.

"RiverClan fish!"

"Swan-feed!"

"Mouse-dung!"

"Dull-brain!"

The insults went _on_ and _on_.

"Okay, we get it! You hate each-other, now can you _shut up?!_ " Moonpaw hissed at her siblings, eyes gleaming with impatience.

Her two siblings then shut their mouths, and lay down, fur bristling as they eyed each-other, their mouths opening and closing as if they were pretending to insult each-other.

Wrenpaw watched as most fell back asleep, but Guider's drone in her head continued on.

" _Get up for dawn patrol, Wrenpaw. Get up!_ " Guider snapped at her, as if Guider was a real mentor sticking her head in the den and shouting at her.

Wrenpaw tried to ignore her, tried to shut her off, but no matter what Guider was there in the back of her mind, yowling away in woe and misery.

"Wrenpaw, are you okay? You're fidgeting." Falconpaw mumbled to Wrenpaw, concern making his voice soft.

"I'm fine." Wrenpaw grumbled back at him, waving her tail as if Falconpaw's words were little fly's trailing behind her.

Falconpaw stared at her with concern, but she shrugged at his next question. "Are you sure?"

Falconpaw turned away, reluctantly accepting defeat as the rain continued to lash down upon them outside.

"Moonpaw, Ivypaw." A voice whispered into the den, as the two sister's heads shot up.

"Come on, you're on the early hunting patrol."

It was Redflight, Ivypaw's mentor.

A groan emitted from Ivypaw signalled her disappointment, and Moonpaw glared at the entrance to the den, as if she was imagining shouting back at Redflight.

"Poor them." Tigerpaw chuckled, laying back and sighing.

Bumblepaw suddenly came back in, shaking and drenched. His 'short' fur had become long and matted, and his hair hung over his face.

"Ugh, I _hate_ rain!" Bumblepaw hissed as he flopped down, his fur clinging to the nest as he tried to get comfortable.

"No kidding." Tigerpaw grumbled, "Now stop complaining, I want a chance to relax and catch some more sleep before I'm dragged out of here, tail first."

Wrenpaw hissed quietly as the voice of Guider droned on in her head.

" _Get up! Come on, I want to help you learn the hunting crouch!_ " Guider was almost right there to Wrenpaw, whispering into her ear and causing her great madness.

" _Just go away! If you're going to make me sleepdeprived and impatient, I don't want your help_." Wrenpaw thought back, making her voice snap.

" _Oh, but you know I'll_ always _be the nicer mentor between me and Flamefoot_." Guider chuckled at Wrenpaw, her voice silky soft.

" _Yes but are you really the_ better _mentor?_ " Wrenpaw shot back at Guider, fur beginning to rise in impatience.

" _What use is fur going to do to_ me _? Your fur won't harm me, I'm already dead_." Wrenpaw glared at nothing and buried her head into the nest.

" _Just let me rest_." Wrenpaw begged as she closed her eyes.

" _NO! Up! Out of camp, now! We're going to make you the_ best _warrior_."

" _We?_ "

" _Don't question me,_ apprentice _. Now, up and out!_ " Wrenpaw dragged herself from her nest and out into the wet and damp clearing.

"Wrenpaw." Flamefoot called and Wrenpaw turned to see the orange she-cat emergined from the warriors den, eyes narrowed to protect her blue eyes from the harsh rain.

Flame _heart_ followed heard, her nose pressed against Jaywing as they padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

No cat could help notice that Flameheart's stomach was starting to bulge, and this sent waves of happiness rippling throughout the clan.

Also, Wrenpaw had just remembered, this day was the day Harefoot was expected to kit.

" _Oh! I'll have… foster-siblings, you could say! I wonder if they'll be cute…_ " Wrenpaw paused where as she was and thought back over it, smiling.

"STARCLAN IS SHE DEAF?!" She heard Flamefoot shriek as she snapped back to real life and the first thing she saw was Flamefoot's angry face.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO DELAY TIME?!" Flamefoot growled at her, cuffing her over the ears.

"N-No…" Wrenpaw murmured, hanging her head as she was led out of camp.

"Isn't that a surprise." Flamefoot hissed, flicking her tail, "Now come on."

Wrenpaw followed her mentor out of camp, no question.

" _Ugh, right as we were about to train! Trust this mangy she-cat to get in my way! Wrenpaw, you find some excuse."_ Guider grumbled to her, making Wrenpaw shake "er head.

Flamefoot dropped back and sighed as she saw Wrenpaw shaking her head. "Listen, Wrenpaw…I'm sorry about being cruel, but maybe if you'd lighten up a bit, we could be friends?"

Wrenpaw stared at Flamefoot in shock and smiled at her, but Guider's eerie voice snapped at her, " _Tell her to go to the Dark Forest!_ "

"No! We cannot be friends." Wrenpaw snapped at Flamefoot, pretending to be furious with Flamefoot. Wrenpaw felt as if she had just slammed her back paws into ice as she watched the warmth in Flamefoot shatter.

"Fine then, Mrs No fun!" Flamefoot hissed at her, and picked up the pace as she began to walk on, "Instead of learning the fighting pounce, we'll leave it at the hunting crouch and pounce, and a full run of the territory."

Wrenpaw glared at Flamefoot, but she couldn't help think that she was glaring at Guider.

" _Whatever Mrs. Flamefoot_." Guider scoffed in Wrenpaw's mind.

" _Go away, Guider! You've ruined enough_." Wrenpaw growled at Guider in her head as she followed Flamefoot.

"I've _ruined it? You have just proven to me that you are naïve_." Wrenpaw shook her head in confusion and anger.

Wrenpaw continued on, deciding to make her mind a mute place, where Guider's voice wasn't real. Where she didn't have to listen to her nagging at the back of her mind.

Wrenpaw sighed in relief as they reached the training clearing, which was a wide and vast area with beautiful pines decorating around it. A single cherry blossom stood at the end, petals falling slowly off from the quiet wind.

Though it would be a place where you learned to kill and hunt, Wrenpaw could not help but admit that it was a beautiful area.

"Wrenpaw?" A voice disturbed her from the trance of the clearing, and she turned to see an impatient and bored Flamefoot, "Are you done staring at the clearing?"

"Y-Yeah," Wrenpaw stammered, backing towards the clearing.

"Good. Now let me show you the hunting crouch." Flamefoot got into position, "Note everything about the hunting crouch that you can see."

Wrenpaw took notes. Flamefoot's tail was lined perfectly behind her, not too high and not too low. Her head was slightly higher than perfectly straight, and her shoulders were hunched tightly. Her back paws were slightly stretched out behind her, while her forepaw's were sticking out in front. And her stomach fur was tickling the ground.

"Okay, tell me what you thought would be different." Flamefoot murmured to Wrenpaw.

"I thought you'd have to be more relaxed and let your shoulders hang down low. I thought your back legs would have to be tucked in, and your forepaws outstretched." Wrenpaw thought and thought, "And also, I thought you tail would sort of be dragging on the ground, while your head peered slightly over bracken."

"Having your shoulders tight prepares you for everything. You feel tense, as if something is chasing you, and your reactions are sharper. My backlegs were outstretched because if it was a land creature and took off, I'd be ready to launch after it, and my forepaws being slightly tucked in makes it easier to slide them on the ground. If my tail was dragging on the ground," Breath, "Mice and voles would sense the vibrations and rush away from them, and my head peeking over the bracken would make it easy to spot me. I feel the last one was a bit kitish, however." Flamefoot gave a small smile, but instantly snapped back into a dull, but serious face.

"Well, I thought that when I was two moons, to be fair." Wrenpaw grumbled in protest, but sarcasm had given her voice a wash.

"Oh really?" Flamefoot teased playfully, "A-Anyway. Can you show me the hunting crouch? I do not expect 'perfect' but I do _not_ expect terrible."

Wrenpaw tried to copy the move, but her back was arched, as if she was hissing and her tail was raised high in alert.

"What did I say about the tail?" Flamefoot ordered Wrenpaw's body to position it's tail carefully, "Flatten your back, this is _not_ an assessment. Just show me you're best."

Wrenpaw tried to unarch her back, but it still stuck up a bit. Her tail began to pain a bit from being so still, as she was used to letting it flick around.

"That's your best?" Wrenpaw nodded, "Okay then, keep it like that for as long as possible."

Wrenpaw hissed quietly in annoyance as she attempted to stay perfectly still, but her paws and tail began to ache.

"The mouse stares at you, but it cannot see you. It stares at you still, and begins to eat, while still watching you. You wait, and wait, and wait." Flamefoot told her the story of waiting for a mouse to pay little to no attention to you.

Wrenpaw's paw's ache harder, and she collapsed, paws beginning to feel wonderful from relief.

"Hmm, the mouse runs away, but your clanmate catches it for you." Flamefoot murmured to herself, something which Wrenpaw could not hear, "I expected much better."

Wrenpaw groaned in ecstasy as her paws left the shelter of pain, "Well, am I going to learn the pounce now?"

Flamefoot nodded as she resumed training. Flamefoot showed Wrenpaw her perfect hunting crouch again, before showing the pounce. Her forepaws were outstretched, and her back legs looked like they were tensed and ready to land.

Flamefoot flicked her tail as she lifted something from the ground, "This thing had been watching us the entire time. Can't believe it was that easy to catch." She mumbled through a mouth of vole fur.

"C-Can I try?" Wrenpaw asked her mentor.

"No, I want you to memorize the scent of this vole." Flamefoot watched as Wrenpaw began to cautiously sniff the vole.

It smelled…like the river. Like fish. It smelled tangy, sweet and sharp all at the same time. Delightful really.

"It smells like a river. It also smells really sweet, but sharp." Wrenpaw noted what she had scented from the vole.

"Good, however, it also smells like birch and muddy dirt. I'll have you know, they don't usually come this deep into the forest, and they usually don't like to flee the birches." Flamefoot snorted at vole, "It must have been starving. Now, while I drop this back, you will practice the hunting crouch."

Wrenpaw nodded to Flamefoot and got in the hunting crouch, trying not to arch her back and let her tail be held high.

Flamefoot grumbled to herself as she left the clearing.

Wrenpaw grumbled in pain as she stayed in the crouch.

" _Thank StarClan, she's gone_." Guider grumbled in her head.

" _Am I gone crazy? Is that why I hear your voice_?" Wrenpaw asked Guider grumpily.

" _Possibly_."

" _Isn't that just great_."

" _It's great for me_." Wrenpaw could imagine Guider smiling sickly.

Wrenpaw hissed at nothing, and began to practice the lunge. Her forepaws were stretched out, and backlegs tensed behind her. She landed terribly, however, and went face-first into the ground.

"Wow…" A voice laughed at her, as she turned to see Tigerpaw standing on the edge of the clearing.

She flushed brightly, and bared her teeth as she growled, "L-Like you could do better."

"Who's been an apprentice longer?" Tigerpaw asked her, smirking as Wrenpaw lowered her head.

Wrenpaw glared at him sideways, bitter and furious at the tom.

"Let me show you." Tigerpaw offered, and launched himself into the air, after a quick hunting crouch.

"How?" Wrenpaw gaped at him, as he neatly landed.

"Practice." Tigerpaw smirked at her, pride gleaming in his eye.

"Wow, you're original." Wrenpaw rolled her eyes at him.

"What, it's not like I'm lying is it? I practiced, and guess what? This happened." He leaped and elegantly landed on a rock that stuck up from the field.

"Well?" He cocked his head, "How's your apprenticeship going?"

"Why do _you_ care?"

"Because. _I_ need to know how my warriors are trained." Tigerpaw tossed his head in the air with pride.

"' _Your warriors'_?" Wrenpaw questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes _my warriors_. I assure you, I'll make a great leader." Wrenpaw scoffed at Tigerpaw's swaggering as he leaped off the rock, "And whichever apprentice is the best, shall be my deputy!"

Wrenpaw was about to snap back at him when Flamefoot charged into the clearing.

"Wrenpaw! Harefoot's kitting!" She squealed with delight, as she guided the astonished Wrenpaw back to camp.

Wrenpaw burst into the camp, and ignored the excited yips from Falconpaw before charging into the nursery.

" _Ouch!_ " She hissed as something chomped down on her tail and she was flung back.

"Harefoot is _kitting_. Please, just go and wait by the apprentices den. I swear I'll call you over when she's done kitting." She turned and glared bitterly at Eagleclaw, who gave a crooked grin.

Wrenpaw reluctantly began to trek over the apprentice's den, and Falconpaw chuckled at her.

"Turned down to go into the nursery?" He teased, as he began to brush his paw over his face.

"Yes."

Pained wails rang through camp as Harefoot kitted, and Eagleclaw sat outside of the nursery, his chest puffed out with pride, but his eyes gleaming with worry.

Wrenpaw's heart went out to him and she padded up to him. Her light brown tabby fur seemed dark to his astonishing gold as she sat beside him. "Hey, Harefoot will be okay."

"I know, but the thought of her in this much pain…"

"Trust me, I know. Harefoot raised me through most of my kithood, despite her pregnancy, and now to hear her wailing is painful. I wish I could be in there, helping her through it, but we have to trust Poppyfrost and Owlfeather." Wrenpaw mewed firmly, but her face was full of sympathy.

"I _do_ trust them, but then again. _You_ wouldn't understand. You'll be in there kitting one day! You won't feel the stress of your mate."

"So? I'll be feeling a lot worse." Wrenpaw joked, nudging Eagleclaw playfully who grunted back at her.

"True, true." Eagleclaw grunted at her, as one last final wail rang out.

A gasp came from the nursery, and Wrenpaw heard panting.

A frowning Owlfeather emerged from the nursery, head lowered, "You may come in now."

"What? What is it, Owlfeather?" Eagleclaw demanded as he shoved past the medicine cat.

Wrenpaw followed him into the nursery, and gaped at what she saw.

Harefoot was curled around her kits, crying softly.

Poppyfrost was furiously licking a single kit, but the kit's body stayed still. Not moving. No rising or falling of breath.

"Oh, Harefoot." Wrenpaw felt tears brim her eyes as Harefoot looked up at her.

The she-cat's eyes were watering heavily, her eyes gleaming in the sunlight that rippled through the entrance to the nursery.

"Oh, Wrenpaw. She was so _small_." Harefoot whimpered, as a tear ran down her cheek.

Eagleclaw gulped as he watched his two kits who had a successful birth. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, and he shaking with either anger of fear.

"W-Will she make it?" Wrenpaw quietly asked Poppyfrost who shook her head in a 'no'.

"Oh StarClan," Wrenpaw flopped down beside the kit, and began to softly cry into the kit's pelt.

" _Why, StarClan?! Why was this poor, poor innocent kit?! She was so young!_ " Wrenpaw wailed in her mind, as she heard a sneer in her ear.

The world had almost frozen over, Harefoot was nosing her kits very slowly.

Wrenpaw turned her head, and gasped as she saw the silver fur of Guider.

"Why are you crying over a _kit_?" Guider scoffed at her, rolling her golden eyes.

"I-It was a kit!" Wrenpaw stammered at Guider, "Have you no heart?"

Guider snorted at her, and grabbed the kit by the scruff and shook it roughly.

"STOP!" Wrenpaw shrieked at her, scrambling towards them as she tried to get a hold of the kit.

"See? Lifeless." Guider grumbled as a white spirit emerged from the kit.

The white spirit blinked sadly at Wrenpaw, white tear drops falling onto the floor. "W-Who are you?" Wrenpaw asked the kit, blinking back tears. The white spirit did not answer and flicked her tail towards Harefoot and Eagleclaw. "They have to name you?" The white spirit nodded, smiling weakly while tears began to fall more slowly.

"Come, kit." Guider murmured, and Wrenpaw saw the silver furred she-cat's golden eyes begin to glaze over with concern and sympathy.

The two began to float out of the nursery.

" _Spiritkit. That is your name_."

 **;-; It pained me to write that ending. Especially since Spiritkit is - *Slaps self* NO! NO SPOILERS!**

 **QOTD: Tigerpaw and Wrenpaw? Spiritkit?**

 **Also, I need the two kits descriptions for Harefoot and Eagleclaw! (Please try to keep the descs near to what Eagleclaw and Harefoot look like, please.)**

 **Man, I'm knackered after writing this. I sat down for two hours writing this, instead of being out and having a conversation with my family XD**

 ***Peeks out of door* Guys?! The internet is down! Family, friends?**

 **Anyway, all reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	11. Chapter 10

**NightandIvy:** *Mourns Spiritkit quietly* Anyway, thank you for the two adorable kits.

 **Kristyn:** Please do not spam me unless important. But thank you for the new character. Next chapter she will probably be mentioned.

 **Pandean:** Thanks for the two adorbs. Thanks for loving my chapter :D

 **KalypsoKari (Can I just call you Kari?):** Yes, you can review it. But please leave a disclaimer.

 ***Drags Falconpaw onto screen***

 **Falconpaw: DNACat does not own Warriors. *Shoots a glare at DNACat* Is that good enough?**

 **The kits chosen for Harefoot are Lightningkit and Nettlekit.**

 _ **Chapter 10 (*Gasps* CHAPTER 10 WOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Would you like an allegiance update?):**_

A tabby she-cat collapsed into the ThunderClan clearing, her breath rapid and ears burning with exhaustion. Her chest was heaving and her eyes were shut in bliss as her paws splayed out.

She blinked open one brown eye as she heard a soft chuckle, and she stared up to see the handsome grey tabby tom known as Bumblepaw. "Tired?" He asked her curiously, giving a small smile.

"I was up half the night, and then Flamefoot surprised me with a dawn patrol!" Wrenpaw groaned sleepily at him, rubbing her sore ears. It was numbingly cold out, and frost had gathered on the leaves. Flamefoot said it was sure to melt but most cats said it was so close to leaf-bare it was sure to stay.

"Poor you." Bumblepaw laughed at her sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Yes indeed, poor her." A voice yawned as a grey mottled tom left the apprentices den. Wrenpaw spotted Falconpaw approaching, his golden eyes gleaming with amusement. Wrenpaw glared at the two of them. "You two weren't on the dawn patrol, you two were cosy and warm in your nests!"

"Just go rest, you're getting moody." Falconpaw sighed at her, his breath visible in front of him and Wrenpaw batted at it.

"I'm hungry, I'm going to go see if Flamefoot will let me eat yet." Wrenpaw mewed before she turned to Flamefoot and trotted up to her.

"Hungry?" Flamefoot asked her, as if she had read Wrenpaw's mind. Wrenpaw nodded to her mentor, staring pleadingly at her. "If you want to eat, go deliver that tansy to Redflight. Last I heard, he was coughing like a kitten that swallowed a snowflake."

Wrenpaw groaned and flicked her tail in annoyance, "Please, Flamefoot. I don't want to wake him, or he'll be grumpy." Wrenpaw pleaded to her mentor.

"No, Wrenpaw. If you're going to complain over this, how will you ever be warrior?" Flamefoot asked her, giving a small snort of disapproval. Wrenpaw hissed quietly and turned away, padding over to the medicine cat den.

Owlfeather was up, being an early riser and he was sorting through his herbs. Wrenpaw noticed a small bundle of tansy on top of leaves as she padded into the entrance. "Will I take this tansy to Redflight?" She mewed, making the medicine cat jump in surprise.

"Don't…do that to me." Owlfeather gasped but he gave a small – slightly forced – smile, "Sure, take them to Redflight. Just leave them beside his nest, and also fetch him a squirrel. They're his favourite."

Wrenpaw reluctantly nodded and grabbed the tansy and snorted at the foul smell.

"Careful!" Owlfeather almost dived as he saw a leaf of tansy begin to shiver, "Careless apprentices." He murmured to himself, and turned away. Though Wrenpaw could not see it, a glimmer of amusement was in his eyes. He had been like her once too, a clumsy and klutzy apprentice who usually dropped his herbs on a daily basis.

Wrenpaw travelled across the camp towards the elder's den, and pushed her way in through the thick ivy vines that blocked over the entrance. Redflight batted open an amber eye as she entered, and he sat up. "Oh, Wrenkit. Come for a story?" He asked her, and she paused, confused. Redflight himself paused, as if he was confused at her reaction. "What? Wait, you've grown. And Owlfeather doesn't let kits take herbs to me. Tell me, have you been made an apprentice already?"

Wrenpaw nodded and dropped the tansy at his paws and tilted her head, "Do you want squirrel?"

"I may be old, but I'm not old enough to not be able to get a squirrel." Redflight purred his eyes narrowed, "Now you go relax." He ordered his voice slightly croaky and Wrenpaw turned and fled the den.

She reached the fresh-kill pile and stuck her nose in, and smelt a tangy vole. But then, alongside the smell, Wrenapaw hissed in disgust as she dug her paws into the fresh-kill pile and drug out a wren.

She turned it over and almost vomited as she spotted maggots wriggling in it's stomach. "P-Poppyfrost?" She called out in horror, and she suddenly felt very woozy. Suddenly, she collapsed and her eyes shut on their own.

* * *

"Wrenpaw? Wrenpaw, are you with me?" She heard a voice whisper to her and Wrenpaw batted open an eye. An amber eyed cat stood over her and she hissed and swung her paw in self-defence. "Stop it, you nitwit!" He hissed at her and leaped back in surprise.

"W-Who are you?" She spat at him warily, and she backed away.

"I am Night. I found you wandering throughout the forest, near those clan weirdos."

"How do you know my name?"

"You muttering to yourself. 'Wrenpaw is near' over and over." Night murmured to her, "So I just guessed that was your name."

"You better return me home, or Nightslip, Harefoot, Flamefoot and Darkstar will have your ears and tail." Wrenpaw growled at him, claws unsheathed and he struck him on the face.

"Is that anyway to thank your saviour?" Night hissed at her, barely flinching at her claws, "But fine, I'll escort you to the edge of the forest I found you at, and you can return home. But do me a favour, stay one more night."

"Why should I?"

"I-I haven't had company for a long time, other than Finn. And he's pretty dull." Night gulped awkwardly, and he ducked his head. Only then did Wren notice he was only the same age as her, but he was smaller – due to her height – and she sniffed. "Creep." She hesitated as she saw the look in his eye, "But fine, I'll stay."

Night gave her a small smile, and she sneered back in reply. "Do _not_ try to get cosy with me." She warned him angrily, turning away and flinching in pain, " _Darkstar will have my tail_."

"I wasn't gonna try and get cosy." Night grumbled and glanced at the entrance, "I'm going to go fetch something to eat, stay here." He left the den, the entrance that was covered in brambles rustling, "If you need anything, call for Finn." She heard him call from outside.

" _Who in StarClan's name is Finn?_ " Wrenpaw thought to herself but shrugged, and curled up, ready to sleep. But then an idea popped into her head. Maybe she could just sneak out now? This Finn couldn't be so bad, Night could manage surely?

Wrenpaw was about to leave when a black-and-ginger tom stepped into the den. "Going somewhere?" He asked her, eyes narrowed in accusation.

"A-Are you Finn?" Wrenpaw asked him, sitting back down in her nest.

"I am Finn, brother of Night." Finn flicked his tail impatiently, "Anyway, why were you heading toward the entrance of the farmhouse?"

"W-What's a farmhouse?" Wrenpaw asked Finn curiously, her voice staggering slightly.

"Are you nit-brained?" Finn hissed at her, green eyes flickering in hate, "A _farm-house_."

"I-I come from the clans…" Wrenpaw murmured awkwardly, and then she blinked. Instead of Finn, she saw the handsome ginger face of Gingerpaw, the blazing green eyes reminding her of the tom who had been as careless as to let her away as a kit when she was injured and panicky. "The _clans_?!" Finn hesitated as he opened his mouth and shuck his head, "What clan are you from?"

"ThunderClan."

"That clan…How is Russetflight?" He asked her quickly, before he could lose his train of thought.

"Why are you asking this?" Wrenpaw asked him curiously, cocking an eyebrow at him. Finn glanced at the ground, and shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "N-No reason." Wrenpaw stared into his blank eyes, her brown eyes showing curiosity and aggression. He stared back, and bit his bottom lip before licking a paw.

"Are you a warrior?" He asked her, trying to change subject.

Wrenpaw took it, and replied, "No, I'm an apprentice."

"Who are your parents?"

"My mother died when I was born, and my father was the former deputy before he was killed. But I was raised by Harefoot and Eagleclaw, and now my adoptive parents are Finchwing and Nightslip." Wrenpaw thought what the look on Finchwing and Nightslip's faces would be. She expected a smug, relieved grin on Finchwing's face and a hateful, worried face on Nightslip.

Maybe… maybe he would even leave Finchwing, and find a nicer she-cat. " _But according to Nightslip and Finchwing, they'll never leave each other, but one day, maybe Nightslip will come to his senses._ " Wrenpaw frowned and realized Finn was staring her at her, head tilted in confusion.

"Why are you frowning, was it something I said?"

"N-No. I just thought of something." Wrenpaw mewed to him quietly, turning away,

"Now let me rest will you? I have to get back the clans, the gathering is only two days away!"

"What's a gathering?" Finn asked, but Wrenpaw had already fallen asleep.

* * *

A black tom broke into the den, and Wrenpaw blinked her eyes open, flinching at the strong light.

"I-I brought you some hare." Night offered, dropping a golden-brown bulky hare at her paws.

" _You've got to be kidding. I'm a ThunderClan cat! Not some pesky WindClan idiot._ " Wrenpaw gave a small hiss but took a small bite.

"I can get you something else, if you want." Night purred at her disgusted face, but she shook her head, and she took another bite. Wrenpaw gulped down the hare, and another, and another before the whole thing had been devoured.

Night had purred and chuckled at every face Wrenpaw had made, and this made Wrenpaw hate him even more. Until eventually she lashed out at him. "Don't laugh at me, or I'll tear you to shreds!" She threatened him angrily, her claws digging into the thin and wiry material she slept on.

"Can't take a little embarrassment?" Night muttered, trying to keep his cool.

"You're a _rogue_! A _rogue_! According to my code I should not be talking to you!" Wrenpaw snarled at him and she let out a swing of her claws.

"Code _this,_ Code _that_! Do you ever shut up?" Night growled at her angrily, fur bushing up angrily.

"I am a Warrior Apprentice! I must follow the code!" Wrenpaw yowled at him, her brown eyes narrowing to slits a she got up, and only then did Night realize her height. Night backed up as Wrenpaw marched up to him. "I-I…" Night gasped as Wrenpaw struck him over the ears.

"Do not give _me cheek!_ " She growled at him and turned away, "Thanks for the hare, and goodbye.

She marched outside and her eyes burned from the light of the sun, but she kept going. She could see a blurry Finn staring at her, confused. "Wrenpaw!" Night chased after her, his dark green eyes blazing with worry.

Wrenpaw turned on him, "What?! Want to offer me hospitality?"

"No, genius. I just want to say, c-can I come with you?" Night asked her, ears lowered back in guilt.

"Now why, on StarClan's sacred name, would I let _you_ come with me?" She asked him angrily, flicking her tabby tail impatiently.

"Finn told me about the clans, and I became hooked almost. I just wanted to see what they're like." Night mewed awkwardly, and Wrenpaw shook her head.

"No, as much as I _despise_ you. I don't want you to die. As a rogue, you're free to do whatever you want." Wrenpaw turned away and bounded off, before either rogues could say another word.

"Stupid clan-cats." Finn grumbled to Night, and the tuxedo tom stared after Wrenpaw. He glanced back at Finn as the orange-and-black tom spoke, and shrugged. "She was interesting. Stupid, naïve and aggressive, but interesting."

"You're not 'into' her are you?" Finn teased his brother, a small smile on his face.

"Why would I be 'into' her? She's stuck-up, arrogant and mysterious."

Finn cocked an eyebrow, but gave a small smile and went back to fiddling with his claws, "Whatever you say. Whatever you say."

* * *

Wrenpaw looked over the ShadowClan territory as the sun began to fall. She had decided to wait until night, as to avoid hunting patrols. All she would have to worry about then, is the night border patrol. And they would be easy to avoid, as she had once often taken strolls in the night, and ShadowClan's small boggy area stunk terribly of dead frogs that were forgotten by their hunters and it smelt musky enough to cover up the weak ThunderClan smell that would be tracking across it tonight.

She twitched her ears, and thought about what would have happened if she brought Night back to ThunderClan. She never could see herself doing it, but if she had, Nightslip and Harefoot would flip their tails, and she would've been kicked out of the clan for getting with a rogue.

Wrenpaw spent so much time pondering over this, that she didn't realize the sun set and she jolted awake as a cricket began to chirp and the birdsongs left the forests silent.

"Time to get going." She thought aloud and she set a paw in ShadowClan territory. Not hesitating, she continued to walk on, and she flinched as pine needles crunched under her. She just hoped she was far away from the ShadowClan camp, because she bet she had scared all their prey away. " _Frog-eaters_."

She sneezed as quietly as possible as a slim pine needle brushed against her nose, giving her the chills.

"Who's there?!"

 **Wonder who that could possibly be? Hehe.**

 **So, sorry about not updating in ages, and also sorry this chapter was not interesting. My cous from 'Murica is spending three weeks here, and it's making it difficult. ;-;**

 **QOTD: Night and Finn? What do you think the clan will think when Wrenpaw returns?**

 **Anyway, do you ship anyone with anyone? *Sits everyone down* TELL ME A STORY.**

 **Sorry for that sugar rush.**

 **Thanks for reviewing!**

 **~DNACat.**

 **( _Want to give me fanart? Go here: /_ _DNACat 2008 (2008 is not my birth date) or send them to dnacat outlook. com. no spaces in either of them.)_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Review Replies:**_

 **BeautifulBookWorm218:** 'Rotten Wren'? That is the best nickname I have ever heard for Wrenpaw XD Maybe she had one of her 'episodes' maybe there is something that not even StarClan can recognize what it is. }:)

 **Pineflower:** Sorry that it wasn't your OC, I will feature her at the gathering. I need to start using other OC's from different clans. But the whole Gingerpaw and Wrenpaw thing was needed…. I spoiled it didn't I?

 **DNA: Flamefoot, please do the honours.**

 **Flamefoot: DNA does not own warriors, 'cause if she did Hollyleaf wouldn't have died, Fallen Leaves would've come back to be her and –**

 **DNA: *Shoves a sock in Flamefoot's muzzle***

 _ **Chapter Eleven:**_

" _Who's there?!_ " A voice hissed into the darkness. Wrenpaw froze, her paws refusing to move from the position they were in. "Whoever's there, you better come out _now_!" The voice snapped again, and Wrenpaw slowly lay down.

" _Please, please, please_. _Please don't let them see me_." Wrenpaw begged in her mind, and she dug her claws into the ground as the crackling of leaves came closer, and closer and closer.

A twig snapped just behind the bush that she was hiding and she stopped breathing altogether. Her ears lay flat back, in an effort to make sure she was not seen. Snuffling could be heard, and Wrenpaw almost face-pawed at her stupidity. She didn't smell like ShadowClan.

She probably _stunk_ of ThunderClan.

"ThunderClan…" A low voice growled, "And there happens to be a cat somewhere around here."

Wrenpaw gulped and lowered her head as gently as possible.

A rustle of the bushes, made Wrenpaw stiffen. "Wrenpaw?" A voice gasped and Wrenpaw looked up to see those pair of green eyes.

Gingerpaw.

"I thought you were a ShadowClan warrior." Wrenpaw gasped in relief as she stood up and peered into his eyes.

"Well, it'd be hard to believe I'm an apprentice." Gingerpaw smirked at her, his eyes gleaming with amusement, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"I never told you about my 'problem' did I?" Wrenpaw realized, and Gingerpaw shook his head. Wrenpaw lowered her head in embarrassment. "Well, it's whatever. Can you bring me back to the border?"

"Sure." Gingerpaw purred, but his eyes gleamed with concern and uncertainty. Wrenpaw felt his pelt brushed against hers as he took off for the ThunderClan/ShadowClan border. Wrenpaw followed him, feeling very ashamed. "So, um… you going to the gathering?" Ginerpaw asked Wrenpaw, falling back to walk beside her.

"I don't know. We haven't heard yet." Wrenpaw sighed and her eyes flickered over to Gingerpaw, who was also staring at her.

"I hope you come." Wrenpaw felt Gingerpaw's breath on her ear. She smiled at him, her brown eyes gleaming with delight. Maybe Gingerpaw and her could be friends. She had heard from Mossfeather and Blossomwind about all the other cats. She could show off to Falconpaw!

"I want to come, it'll be my first gathering!" Wrenpaw beamed at him, fur sticking up in excitement.

"Your first gathering? You look like you're about as tall as a middle-aged apprentice!" Gingerpaw gaped at her, and Wrenpaw rolled her eyes as they gleamed in amusement. Gingerpaw brushed his pelt against hers and stopped. "W-Wrenpaw?"

"Yes, Gingerpaw?"

"I-I was wondering, if maybe you'd like to meet up once or twice?" Gingerpaw asked her curiously.

"As friends?" Wrenpaw mewed to him, their eyes locking. Gingerpaw nodded to her and stood beside her. "As friends." Gingerpaw mewed to her. Wrenpaw felt their pelts brush, and felt like lightning had just cracked through the sky.

Wrenpaw was so excited as she nodded. Now she'd really be able to show off to Falconpaw about having a friend outside of the clan.

"Will we meet the night after the gathering?" Gingerpaw offered Wrenpaw.

"Yes. And we'll meet where the rock juts out of the river." Wrenpaw mewed to him. Her heart was pounding with excitement. Inside her mind, though she did want to be his friend, her loyal heart was forming plans on how to get ShadowClan's secrets from Gingerpaw. "Great. I love that place, as it has the best views." Gingerpaw smiled widely, and touched his nose to Wrenpaw's ear, "Goodbye Wrenpaw."

"Bye Gingerpaw." Wrenpaw murmured and took off, crashing across the stream.

Gingerpaw watched as she raced across her own territory.

/LINE\

Wrenpaw quietly crept into the camp, through the dirt-place tunnel, and into the apprentice den. She heard the loud pads of Rowanflight in the night air, and flopped into her nest, in case she decided to look inside of the den.

"Has there been any sign of Wrenpaw?" Rowanflight whispered into the night, and the voice of her mate replied.

"No. I just checked with Whitemist. No sign of her." Jayfall replied and a loud sigh followed after his voice. Wrenpaw lowered herself in her nest, flinching as she heard the next sentence. "Nightslip, Harefoot, Finchwing and Flamefoot have been panicking their paws off. If Wrenpaw does return, she will be murdered with questions."

"Wrenpaw is a tough she-cat, bit short-patience and ill-tempered, but tough." Jayfall purred merrily, and a swish of the wind indicated that Rowanflight cuffed him over the ears.

"Sometimes a bit too ill-tempered."

" _I am not ill-tempered!_ " Wrenpaw hissed quietly.

"Ugh, I'm going catch that adder." One of the apprentices, Mistlepaw, groaned in her sleep, and she rolled over. Wrenpaw gulped and closed her eyes, and settled into her nest.

She listened as Rowanflight and Jayfall exchanged a few words about Blossomwind and Mossfeather before Rowanflight returned to her nest.

The night patrol arrived back, Nightslip and Finchwing both included in it. "Any signs of the long lost apprentice?" Jayfall asked the patrol, and no replies came.

Finchwing sniffed and whimpered, and Nightslip murmured comforts to her. "I'm sure we'll find her soon, Finchwing." Rippleheart soothed the she-cat, and he padded to the warriors den.

"Falconpaw has been distraught ever since she disappeared." Finchwing cried out in the middle of the night, and many 'hushes' were her replies.

"Sorry, but it's so difficult. M-Maybe she ran away because she hates me." Finchwing snorted and sniffed and whimpered.

"Oh, Finchwing. She doesn't hate you." Nightslip comforted softly, nuzzling his mate.

"She does! She never wanted me to be her mother." Finchwing cried quietly, and Wrenpaw nodded, "She wants _Harefoot!_ _Harefoot_ of all she-cats!" Finchwing trotted away from the patrol, refusing to listen to them.

"Poor Finchwing." A voice sighed, and Wrenpaw cringed. If only everyone understood. Finchwing was a terrible mother! No-one understood.

/LINE\

Wrenpaw woke to yelling, yowling, crowing and mews of worry. Her nest was surrounded by Darkstar, Poppyfrost, Finchwing, Nightslip, Harefoot and Falconpaw. She could see apprentice's peering over their nests. "WRENPAW!" Finchwing screeched at her, but relief and glee shone in her eyes, "WHERE WERE YOU?!"

Nightslip nudged her and nuzzled her, his mouth making small 'shush' noises. "You are in _big_ trouble young she-cat!" Harefoot growled at her, but her eyes shone with love and protectiveness. Wrenpaw shrunk into her nest, and a yell shut them all up. "Please! We're all trying to get patrols organized! Wrenpaw obviously was on a late night patrol!" Wrenpaw was surprised to hear the voice of Tigerblaze squealing at the others.

" _Why would_ he _protect_ me?" Wrenpaw thought to herself, eyes widening in shock.

"I'll give you ten to get ready to go out into the clearing." Darkstar muttered and trampled off, along with everyone other than Nightslip and Finchwing.

"Wrenpaw, you have some extreme explaining to do." Nightslip meowed to her firmly, "Now you can tell me your story, _now_." Nightslip flicked his tail in front of his mates face, "Not now, Finchwing." He hissed as she opened her mouth to speak.

Finchwing made a high-pitched kit complaining texture and turned away, ears lowered back.

"Well, you may begin."

"Well, I rolled over a wren after the dawn-patrol and was disgusted to find maggots in it's stomach. I felt suddenly very woozy, and I collapsed. I remember calling out Poppyfrost's name, before closing my eyes." Wrenpaw explained and Nightslip nodded thoughtfully.

"We all asked what was wrong, and when you woke up you said it was nothing, you just saw something."

"I woke up in a nest, in a stone-walled 'house' as the rogues called it." Wrenpaw whispered as Nightslip gasped in shock, "The first one was relatively nice, his name was Night. He had a brother, and he was Finn. Finn was a little more snappy, but he agreed to care for me. Night offered me shelter for a night, but I agreed. But because of my… _condition_ I snapped at him, and left. I crossed the ShadowClan border, and I arrived back here."

"Did the rogues say anything?" Nightslip asked her curiously, leaning forward slightly.

"Night said I had been whimpering to myself 'Wrenpaw is near' over and over." Wrenpaw replied worriedly, "I-I'm not mad am I?"

"No, you're condition affected you, that's all." Nightslip comforted her, "We all thought you had run off with some rogue or another clan-cat." Nightslip nuzzled her protectively, "Never leave our sight again, understand?"

Wrenpaw nodded and got up, going out to see Darkstar. Nightslip guessed this and moved aside, and he and his mate followed her. Many murmurs and whispers followed as they left the den.

" _She's back?_ "

" _I thought she was gone forever._ "

" _Darkstar said she was probably gone off with some rogue tom, or clan-cat tom_."

" _I wonder what'll happen next_."

Wrenpaw gulped and ignored them, lowering her burning ears in embarrassment.

"Wrenpaw!" A voice barked at her and she flinched as she heard Darkstar. She awkwardly sat down and looked up at him. All the cats of ThunderClan stared at her, and she hunched over in embarrassment. "Our clan has had non-stop patrols looking for you. Apprentices training was called off so they too could search for you." He growled lowly, his fur bristling, which was very noticeable in the sunlight, "Explain yourself."

"After I delivered the tansy to Redflight, and I left for the fresh-kill pile. I rolled over a wren and found maggots in the stomach. I felt sick and I tumbled over. I don't know what happened after that, other than that I woke on a 'straw nest' surrounded by stone walls. A black tom-rogue, Night, had nursed me back to health. His brother, Finn, watched over me as he went out hunting - *breath*- and then they returned." Wrenpaw snorted in disgust as she went on, "I was fed hare, and they told me I was to stay the night. I snapped at them due to…" A hesitation.

"My ' _anger_ ' took over and I snapped, I dashed off and travelled across ShadowClan territory. I snuck back into the camp through the dirt-place. And I heard _everything_." Wrenpaw grumbled, ducking her head as shocked hisses and gasps came out from the cats around.

"You… _allowed_ yourself to be nursed back to health by a – by a _rogue_?" Darkstar gasped, horrified.

"I did not _allow_ myself to be nursed back to health. I woke up to find myself being nursed back to health." Wrenpaw muttered sourly, eyes narrowed at her leader.

" _TRAITOR!_ " One cat yowled out at her, and she felt as if someone had just slashed their claws through her heart.

H-Her, a _traitor?_ Never! What did they mean? It's not like she was expecting Night or Finn's kits, all that had happened was they had offered her hospitality. "My sister is _not_ a traitor!" She heard Falconpaw spit at the heckler.

"She is!" The heckler replied and Wrenpaw ducked her head again, eyes tearing up.

"Silence by the name of StarClan!" Darkstar growled at them angrily, and the heckler and Falconpaw silenced themselves.

Murmurs and hisses had rose up quietly, and Wrenpaw hated hearing them all spreading rumours about her.

"Wrenpaw. I have decided on your punishment." Darkstar announced, flicking his sleek black tail, "You shall come to the gathering, because if ShadowClan accuse me of trespassing _you_ can explain. Also, no battle training; for a moon."

Wrenpaw spotted Flamefoot gaping at him, mortified. Flamefoot had been getting Wrenpaw ready for the advanced moves, and now she would have to wait a moon! How was she to be made a warrior, when she would be behind everyone else? "Darkstar, please. Can't she clean the elders for a moon?" Flamefoot stood forward, her ears bent back pleadingly.

"No. She made all her clan think she has run away. She shall not train to fight. That is my final punishment." Darkstar mewed firmly, eyes blazing with pity as he leapt down from High rock, "Meeting, over!"

Wrenpaw sat in the middle of the clearing. Was it her fault for her 'condition'? Was it her fault, that she could not control her own body at times? No. This was unfair.

Wrenpaw muttered to herself as she turned to see Flamefoot padding towards her. She tapped her nose on Wrenpaw's forehead and shook her head, "I was furious when you ran off, I thought you had abandoned us. But I do not agree that you should have to abandon your battle training." Flamefoot sighed and her sky blue eyes burning into Wrenpaw's brown-amber eyes, "What are we going to do with you, Wrenpaw?"

"It's not _my_ fault!" Wrenpaw hissed quietly, fur spiking up.

"Come on, Mossfeather invited us on patrol. He thought it would be a good idea for you and Falconpaw to talk and it would give you a chance to explain yourself." Flamefoot flicked her tail in indication to go ahead of her.

"Why do _I_ need to explain myself?" Wrenpaw grumbled, but gladly went ahead. When she got shot a glare by Tigerpaw, she stuck her nose in the air and kept going. " _Why should I care what_ Tigerpaw _thinks?_ " She continued over to the patrol.

"Wrenpaw, Flamefoot." Mossfeather greeted politely, blinking.

"Mossfeather, Falconpaw." Flamefoot replied, coming up beside Wrenpaw, "Who else is on this patrol?"

"Rowanflight, Ivypaw and Whitemist."

As their names were said, the three cats appeared, all but Ivypaw murmuring as spotted Wrenpaw. "Hi Wrenpaw, Falconpaw." Ivypaw beamed at her friends, her eyes gleaming merrily.

"Hi Ivypaw." Wrenpaw grumbled miserably, scuffing her paws. Falconpaw dipped his head to Ivypaw, and poked Wrenpaw with his nose. Ivypaw encouragingly smiled at Wrenpaw, and pressed herself against Wrenpaw. "You'll be okay." She urged Wrenpaw, a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Are we ready?" Mossfeather asked his patrol, and when all nodded he flicked his tail in a 'go' and they left the camp.

"I wonder if we'll run into any ShadowClan patrols?" Ivypaw mewed excitedly, bushing up her tail, "I've practiced this really cool move!"

Falconpaw coughed awkwardly and blinked at Wrenpaw, making Ivypaw flinch and dip her head in apology. Wrenpaw ignored them and continued onwards, leaving them for the top of the patrol.

"Why are you bringing her on a patrol, Flamefoot? She might get battle moves by going on a patrol!" She heard Whitemist hiss at Flamefoot.

"So? If she can't learn them, she can at least pick them up in a battle." Flamefoot sniffed at the former white queen. Whitemist snorted at her and shook her head. "All I'm saying is, if Darkstar said no battle moves, she shouldn't be going on a border patrol." Flamefoot glowered at Whitemist, and stuck her nose in the air.

"Well _I'm_ her mentor. Not you." Flamefoot replied haughtily, her tail stuck in the air as she continued on.

Rowanflight was teasing her son merrily, and nudging him with her shoulder. "I saw Copperfur's belly bulging the other day." Rowanflight smiled at her son happily, "Does that mean something?"

"N-No!" Mossfeather protested, but his odd eyes were gleaming with happiness.

"Oh yes it does! You and Copperfur both moved your nest to the back of the den to be able to sleep beside each-other." Rowanflight purred to him, her eyes bright.

"Maybe we're close. But if Copperfur was expecting, surely she would have told me?" Mossfeather gulped awkwardly, scuffing his paws.

"A queen does not have to tell her mate whether she is pregnant." Rowanflight pressed against her son.

"Wrenpaw, while we mark the border go off and see if you can find anything. Falconpaw, you go with her. Ivypaw, since you're older I want you to keep track of them." Mossfeather told the apprentices, and they all took off.

Wrenpaw's pelt blended in perfectly with the oaks and briars as she made her way through the forest. She could Falconpaw rustling around some way off, and she dug her nose into the ground. She smelt the fresh scent of mouse and took off quietly towards it.

" _Where are you?_ " She wondered as she sniffed around as she went on.

Suddenly she heard a little squeak and rustle. Silence.

StarClan! She had scared it off!

She stamped her foot and growled at herself, narrowing her eyes. " _Maybe I'm destined to voles_." She thought to herself angrily, and she flicked her tail. How could she have been so stupid?

She padded as quietly as possible through the forest, and stalked into a clearing. She heard a squawk and a feathery flap as she turned her head.

A brilliant green bird was pecking around the clearing. A pheasant! In the middle of leaf-fall! It was a miracle. Her mouth parted in a silent gasp as she stalked towards it.

She had not been taught how to hunt any form of birds, but she had been told that pheasants were one of the few birds that would not fly but run if given the chance. " _Stalk it quietly. And then pounce when you're as close as can be_ " Wrenpaw thought to herself and stalked quietly towards the bird, her ears bent back.

The pheasant pecked at the ground over and over. Wrenpaw was almost upon it when it froze and stared at her. Though it did not see her, the pheasants icy gaze sent chills up Wrenpaw's spine. It let out a shriek of a squawk, and rose it's wings in warning and aggression.

" _Stay quiet_." Wrenpaw felt all of her limbs freeze, and she crouched low.

The bird turned away and went back to hunting for bugs. And she crept forward. She unsheathed her claws and bared her teeth, before she raced forward and clawed at the bird. The pheasant squawked and let out a shrilly shriek and it it's claws tore at her, before it flopped through the ground.

It almost glared at her as she pricked it's neck open, and she turned away as it began to bleed out. A last squawk indicated it was dead, and she began to groom it to make it cleaner. She picked it up and carried it away from the clearing, her pelt fluffed up in pride.

" _This'll feed Lightningkit and Nettlekit_." Wrenpaw thought happily to herself as she smelt the border patrol. She broke into a bound and crashed through a bracken bush.

"HUSH!" Flamefoot snapped at her, and Wrenpaw froze.

"What?" She dropped the pheasant as she whispered to her mentor.

"There's a fox…." Flamefoot choked on her words.

"And a dead WindClan warrior."

 **Oh jeez. WindClan warrior, dead? Wonder what'll happen now?**

 **Before the question of the day, I just have a normal question. How old would you guess I am? Honestly, please.**

 **QOTD: Gingerpaw? Wrenpaw's punishment? Also, why do you think Finchwing was angry that Wrenpaw loved Harefoot more than her? There is a story behind that….**

 **If we can get to 35 or 36 reviews, I will literally cry with joy. Also, the 40** **th** **reviewer will get a *Drum roll* Nightslip plushie!**

 **Thank you,**

 **~DNACat**


	13. Chapter 12

_**Review Replies:**_

 **Pandean:** I'm sorry you feel that way about Wrenpaw. Also, Darkstar is very narrow-minded. He is not meant to be smart. Her condition will be revealed, and I do plan for Wrenpaw to have _development_.

 _ **Chapter Eleven:**_

Wrenpaw gaped at the WindClan warrior in horror, her ears bent back. "Oh my StarClan." She whispered, barely noticing the fox that stood over the body, teeth bloody.

A fawn coloured she-cat lay, a large wound wedged in her neck. Her eyes were wide with fear, and her head was twisted back. "Deerpaw…" Flamefoot whispered, her voice deep with grief and horror.

The fox snapped around at her voice, snarling and whipping it's tail angrily. The warriors launched forward angrily, their claws unsheathed and arms a flurry of swipes. Wrenpaw charged into it, and bit into it's tail as it turned to face Flamefoot.

Wrenpaw shook her head, and red fluff went flying as the fox snapped it's jaws at her. Wrenpaw gasped as it nicked her ear, and she bounced away, leaving Mossfeather and Whitemist to leap in. Falconpaw and Ivypaw swung any time the fox tried to run, always steering it back to the warriors. Rowanflight was aggressively clawing at the fox.

Wrenpaw watched as Mossfeather launched himself on the fox, and dug his claws into its neck before it collapsed to the ground. The fox let out one last howl of anger, before it's eyes glazed over and it tensed up in death. Mossfeather sniffed moodily and licked his paws. "I, Rowanflight, Ivypaw and Falconpaw will continue the patrol. Flamefoot, Whitemist and Wrenpaw, bring Deerpaw back to WindClan."

The three cats assigned to bring the deceased to WindClan nodded, and Flamefoot and Whitemist mounted Deerpaw on their shoulders. Wrenpaw awkwardly followed them into WindClan territory, feeling very exposed as they flattened out grass in the fields.

"Goldstar will be furious." Whtiemist murmured as they spotted tracks in the fields.

"Most likely. He'll blame us for not saving her in time." Flamefoot added as Wrenpaw looked at the two confused.

"But, we tried." Wrenpaw pointed at to her mentor, nudging Deerpaw in grief, "And, we had as much respect as to bring her back; we didn't leave her for them to find."

"So? Goldstar will find any excuse to accuse us of wanting to fight." Flamefoot replied grumpily, "Are you really this immature?" Wrenpaw glanced at the ground, embarrassed. Flamefoot nudged her with her own shoulder, shaking her head. "Wrenpaw, you just need to mature a bit. You're still really kit like in how you reject Finchwing. You're still kit like in how disdain some of your clan-mates. Grow up, Wrenpaw."

Wrenpaw took this in, confused. She didn't disdain her clan-mates? Finchwing was jerk, and surely everyone knew it? Yes, she had had a few spats with her clan-mates, but it was nothing more. It was not like she would kill any of them. "I just fight sometimes with my clan-mates…" Wrenpaw protested weakly, though she knew that maybe she could be a bit harsh towards everyone who said something about her.

"That's normal, but you're rejected of Finchwing and the disrespected you show to your clan-mates is getting to be too much." Flamefoot mewed firmly to Wrenpaw, staring at her.

"So? I'm sure ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan have someone like me." Wrenpaw insisted on the fact that it was normal. Flamefoot rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. Before the orange she-cat could say anything however, Whitemist jumped in. "So? You disrespected everyone around you Wrenpaw, you seem to care for no-one. You hate Finchwing for no reason other than you want Harefoot as your mother. Do you know how much that hurts Finchwing? The night you came back, Finchwing was in floods of tears over you're disappearance. She also said that you loved Harefoot more than her!"

"Grow up, Wrenpaw. Finchwing has made the decision to raise you. And you have the cheek to tell her to go away?! You have no idea of Finchwing and Harefoot's history." Wrenpaw flinched at their words, lowering her head.

" _Maybe I have been a bit…. Harsh, but I don't have to like everyone, do I?_ " Wrenpaw thought to herself, biting her bottom lip. "We're about a field away from the WindClan camp. When we enter, we must be as quiet and solemn looking as possible, understand?" Whitemist mewed as Wrenpaw scented a strong smell of gorse and hare.

" _Ugh, that's disgusting._ " Wrenpaw thought to herself, sneezing slightly.

Whitemist and Flamefoot hissed at her to stay silent, and she awkwardly dipped her head. Wrenpaw broke through another line of trees and undergrowth, revealing the last, field which was wide and vast, which a slight crevice in the middle.

She saw a line of gorse surrounding said crevice, and she instantly guessed it was WindClan's camp. "They've protected themselves well, surprisingly." Wrenpaw noted to her mentor, nodding to the strong gorse walls.

"WindClan may not be the strongest, but Onestar, the leader who ran WindClan at the time of the Great Journey, ordered that it be surrounded by gorse, which overtime had thorns forced into it. They were smart." Flamefoot smiled at her, and cocked an eyebrow, "Surprised?" Wrenpaw shook her head and smiled awkwardly. Whitemist let out a chuckle at Wrenpaw, and the three continued on. " _I wonder how WindClan will react…_ " Wrenapw thought to herself, as they neared the camp.

"Hey! ThunderClan intruders!" A voice yowled and a sleek brown she-cat could be spotted thundering towards them. Her teeth were bared, and eyes narrowed angrily as she leapt. Luckily, a voice stopped her half way. "Duskfall, stand down." A calm voice commanded, and Duskfall stopped.

Then she froze, and let out a loud wail of grief. "Deerpaw!" She wailed, and rushed forward, almost tumbling Flamefoot over.

A pale brown tom bounded over, his mouth parted in shock. A brown-and-white mottled tom followed, his eyes widened in horror. A snowy white she-cat followed them, her paws dragging in grief and shock.

"What did you do?!" The pale brown tom growled at them, his eyes narrowing to slits, " _You_ killed her!"

"How dare you accuse us of-" Wrenpaw was cut off by a flick of Flamefoot's tail, and she growled as quietly as possible as she watched the WindClan patrol gather around them. The pale brown tom carefully took Deerpaw and placed him on the ground, and nuzzled the dead apprentice's pelt. "Tallfoot, may we explain?" Whitemist asked the brown tom, sitting down calmly.

"What have you to explain?" Tallfoot hissed at Whitemist angrily.

"We did not kill Deerpaw. We found a fox standing over his dead body, and we slayed the fox. We came too late, and we saw his last breaths. He died bravely, trying to defend you." Whitemist explained calmly, but Wrenpaw could see in her eyes that she was furious that the WindClan deputy was accusing her clan of killing an apprentice.

Tallfoot took this in, before nodding slowly. "You can explain this to Goldstar." He meowed and he flicked his tail for them to follow him.

The patrol of the three she-cats reluctantly followed. Duskfall kept glaring at her and pressing against her any time she took a paw-toe out of place. Wrenpaw glared at her bitterly, "What is your problem?" She hissed lowly at her angrily.

Duskfall leaned close and whispered in her ear, "If I was deputy, you'd have been sent back to ThunderClan dying." Wrenpaw shuddered and edged away from her and closer to Flamefoot. Duskfall smirked smugly, and strutted beside her, making sure to keep every 'intruder' in place. "Duskfall is creepy…" Wrenpaw murmured to Flamefoot, glancing sideways at Duskfall.

"Creepy? Why?" Flamefoot asked Wrenpaw curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"She told me that if she was deputy, she'd be sending me back to ThunderClan, dying." Wrenpaw murmured worriedly, scuffing her paws and sending up dirt.

"Oh ignore her, she's a new warrior anyway." Flamefoot nudged up Wrenpaw with her shoulder, "She's sorta like you, I guess."

Wrenpaw gasped and glared at her, fur fluffing up in embarrassment and defence, "I am _not_ like _her_!" Wrenpaw protested, putting on a slight mock defensiveness tone.

"Oh yes you are." Flamefoot flicked her tongue out.

Wrenpaw grumbled at her mentor, but she gave a light-hearted smile. Whitemist hushed them as they approached the gorse walls. Tallfoot flicked his tail to part long strands of gorse and grass, and Wrenpaw slinked through it.

Flamefoot and Whitemist followed, a limp Deerpaw on their shoulders. "Deerpaw!" A voice screeched, and a tortoise-shell she-cat raced towards her.

The brown and white tom padded over to her, and soothingly lay beside her, tail laid over her shoulder. He rested his head on hers as she sobbed into Deerpaw's now dull pelt.

"Tallfoot!" A voice crowed over the loud sobbing.

Wrenpaw glanced up to see Goldstar towering over the clan, his eyes narrowed in confusion. "What happened?" He growled at them, glaring at Flamefoot and Whitemist.

"These ThunderClan cats found Deerpaw dead on the border, killed by a fox." Tallfoot reported to his leader, "They avenged her swiftly, and respectfully brought him here."

"Why didn't you _stop_ the fox?" Goldstar snapped at Flamefoot angrily, unsheathing his claws and leaping down to land neatly in front of her, "Why?!"

"When we got there, he was taking his final breaths. He tried to kill the fox to avenge himself, but it was too late." Flamefoot reported, trying to keep herself calm. Goldstar snorted and flicked his tail, glowering at the orange she-cat. "You ThunderClan cats. You 'always try your hardest' and fail. And you expect all of us to worship you." Goldstar snarled at her, digging his claws into the ground, "And now Deerpaw, one of the finest apprentices I have ever seen!"

"Deerpaw died a brave death, fighting for the glory of his clan. Did you forget this?" Whitemist protested, unable to control her temper.

"I did _not_ forget it. I just cannot believe that you _heroic_ ThunderClan cats couldn't save Deerpaw." Goldstar mewed quietly, putting on a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Don't speak to my clan-mate like that." Flamefoot snarled at him, fur bristling and her tail fluffing up.

"Who's going to stop me? Darkstar?" Goldstar snorted at Flamefoot, rolling his eyes, "Darkstar is as old as the clans themselves!"

"Darkstar is not _old_! He is middle-aged!" Wrenpaw spoke up angrily against Goldstar. The sleek tom glanced down at her and smirked, padding up to her. Wrenpaw, being unnaturally tall, was almost up to his shoulder as she stared up into his golden eyes. "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Goldstar nodded as he remembered, "It appears we have the ever so famous Wrenpaw."

" _Famous_?" Wrenpaw spat at him, looking at him up and down warningly

"Famous, indeed." Goldstar sighed and flicked his tail, "I have heard Finchwing, Flamefoot and Jayfall's stories. You are very… _interesting_."

Wrenpaw gulped and back away from, his golden eyes seeming to devour her. He took a paw-step forward and Flamefoot thrust herself between them. "Well, now that we have explain ourselves, may we leave?" She asked, struggling to sound polite and her voice sounded strained and pained.

"Oh, why don't you stay awhile? WindClan have _plenty_ to offer." Goldstar offered, his voice calm and kind as he gazed away from Wrenpaw.

"I think we've really outdone our st-" Whitemist was cut off as Goldstar glowered at her.

"Please, accept my hospitality." Goldstar insisted, smiling.

Flamefoot glanced at Whitemist awkwardly, and the white she-cat shrugged helplessly. Goldstar smiled victoriously, and flicked his tail to the fresh-kill pile. Flamefoot stepped forward, and Wrenpaw swore she could hear the orange she-cats stomach growling.

Whitemist shook her head and politely sat down at the edge of camp. Wrenpaw padded, more stumbled, up to the fresh-kill pile. She pawed multiple hares out of the way, to see a snowy white dove buried under everything.

She bent down and dug her teeth into it, before pulling it up. She carried it over to Whitemist, and sat beside her. She began to chew on the dove, and glanced cautiously around her. A stone grey tom was staring at her, very intently.

" _Isn't that… Stonepaw? Tallfoot's apprentice? The one that Moonpaw drones on about?_ " Wrenpaw remembered him as he padded up to her.

"You're Wrenpaw, right?" He asked her curiously, sitting down beside her.

"Yes, I'm Wrenpaw." Wrenpaw mewed, going stiff as he sat down beside her.

He noticed and smiled at her, shaking his head, "It's fine. I'm not trying to flirt with you. Sure, I've got another she-cat on my mind anyway. I just wondered if you wanted to talk?"

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Anything, really. Anything exciting happen?"

"Yeah, Deerpaw died." Wrenpaw snorted, and Stonepaw shook his head.

"Please, don't bring him up." Stonepaw sighed at her, flicking his tail back-and-forth.

"Why? It's not like everyone in the clan liked him."

"But he _was_ liked by everyone in the clan. Despite being a snob at times, he was very caring and a great listener." Stonepaw muttered, and Wrenpaw swore she heard envy in his voice. But, why would Stonepaw need to be jealous? He said he had made it clear that he could have any she-cat he wanted.

"How long until you're a warrior?" Wrenpaw asked Stonepaw, changing the subject.

"Around a moon and a bit." Stonepaw replied, losing the envy and bitterness in his voice, "You?"

"Five moons." Wrenpaw sighed, shaking her head, "It'll be forever until my warrior ceremony. What do you want your warrior name to be?"

"I like Stoneclaw, Stonerunner and Stonefang." Stonepaw replied, shrugging, "But I really don't mind. Who cares about the name? All that matters is whether or not they're a good warrior."

"That's right. But I still care whether or not I get a good name. What if I got Wrennose? Or Wrenclaw? That doesn't make any sense!" Wrenpaw thought of having to be called Wrennose. That would be the worst scenario ever.

"Wrenclaw doesn't sound bad. And I often heard 'claw's' are given that suffix because they're impatient." Stonepaw wheezed his next line, "So it would suit you." He burst out laughing, and Wrenpaw glared at him, but she wore a small smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" A gruff voice asked and Stoneaw and Wrenpaw stared up to see a petite grey tabby she-cat. Stonepaw smirked at Wrenpaw, and she could almost read his eyes. " _Watch this_." They said, as he glanced. "Oh hey there, _Runningbreeze_." He said her name as casually as possible.

"You still haven't told me the joke." Runningbreeze replied to him, looking at the two suspiciously. Stonepaw glanced at Wrenpaw, and before he could speak up Wrenpaw spoke. "We were just joking about stupid warrior names." Wrenpaw replied haughtily, "There, _hahaha_! So funny, am I right, Stonepaw?"

Stonepaw also gave a mocking, "Hahaha!" Before Runningbreeze sniffed and walked away.

"Runningbreeze has been really moody since Hawkfeather started losing interest in her." Stonepaw sniffed as they watched the grey tabby storm away.

"Has he taken an interest in any other she-cat?" Wrenpaw asked Stonepaw curiously, tilting her head.

"Yeah, Dappletail. The two have both moved nests to be closer together. This really annoyed Runningbreeze." Stonepaw snorted, "Pretty obvious. Now we're just waiting for Dappletail to have Hawkfeather's kits."

"Runningbreeze will die the day that happens." Wrenpaw chuckled at the story.

"Probably." Stonepaw laughed at her, blinking as they both heard the voice of Tallfoot call Stonepaw's name, "Well, I got to go. I hope to see you soon, Wrenpaw. You seem cool."

"Same with me!" Wrenpaw called after him, and got up, padding over to the two ThunderClan warriors, "Are we leaving soon?"

"No, Goldstar refuses to let us go." Flamefoot hissed at her, scuffing her paws, "I just want to go home."

"Same with me." Wrenpaw murmured, curling up and closing her eyes, "I wonder what Darkstar is doing…"

/LINE\

 **Falconpaw's POV:**

The grey mottled tom felt the adrenaline and anxiety rush around. Wrenpaw, Flamefoot and Whitemist had disappeared, yet Darkstar just presumed they were taking a detour, or hunting.

" _How stupid is he?_ " Falconpaw glowered angrily in the corner of camp, kneading the ground.

Who knows what could be happening to his sister, her mentor and Whitemist? They could be being kept hostage! Every time he had tried to convince Darkstar of this, he had been told he was spewing nonsense.

" _Spewing nonsense? Say's the one who's decided to let not sound out a search party!_ " Falconpaw felt rage begin to take over, as he watched Aspenstripe, Whitemist's mate, have barely noticeable panic attack, and Finchwing begin to worry for her sister and daughters health.

If Wrenpaw saw this, Falconpaw would be sure she would find some reason for why Finchwing still hated her, and why she still hated Finchwing.

Finchwing wasn't bad. In fact, in his opinion, she was a caring and lovely she-cat, who desired kits. Wrenpaw could be so _difficult_ at times.

Even Harefoot knew Wrenpaw's complaining over her new mother was ridiculous. She needed to grow up, mature a bit. But yet, Falconpaw stuck up for her, and comforted her whenever she needed it. But now, he had grown up. And Wrenpaw needed to follow him.

He was starting to learn that you had to respect everyone, no matter how much you hated them. But Wrenpaw was convinced that Finchwing did not deserve any respect, and Falconpaw had heard her grumbling away about how Harefoot and Nightslip would become mates one day, no matter how long it took.

"Listen, Darkstar. It should not be taking this long for the three of them to get back. All they are supposed to do was drop Deerpaw back to WindClan, yet they are taking forever. Just let me send out two warriors to go collect them-" Falconpaw heard Jayfall begging as he looked up.

"Silence, Jayfall! Do you not trust Whitemist and Flamefoot?" Darkstar snarled back at him, and Jayfall lowered his ears.

"I do, it's just they've been gone a long while." Jayfall replied, kneading the ground.

"So? I'm sure they're fine." Darkstar sniffed and returned to his den, "Now, send out a patrol along the ShadowClan border. I want to make sure there's no more foxes." He ordered and Jayfall reluctantly nodded and turned away.

"Falconpaw." Falconpaw heard Mossfeather call out, and he saw the silver tabby tom padding up to him, "Come. Tigerblaze and Rippleheart picked up some strange scents in the middle of the territory. I, you, Mistlepaw and Jaywing have been selected to search around, make sure there's no rogues or foxes."

Falconpaw nodded and got up, "Are we going to be near the WindClan border?" Mossfeather's eyes gleaming with warning as he nodded. Falconpaw understood he probably would not be allowed to even set a paw toe over the border, or even come within ten fox-lengths of it. "Come."

Falconpaw followed his mentor over to the other two warriors, and they all nodded before all leaving the exit.

"How's your training been going?" Falconpaw asked Mistlepaw as they pushed their way through the thorny bracken bushes.

"It's really good, I guess. Rippleheart has told me he plans to try and get me on three patrols a day, hunting and border." Mistlepaw sighed, and Falconpaw noticed the exhaustion as her usually perky eyes seemed droopy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Falconpaw chided to her, nudging her encouragingly with his shoulder, "Maybe you should tell Rippleheart that you aren't up to it."

"But I don't want to let him down. I'm his first apprentice in a while, and he really is nice."

"So? If you think you're being pushed over, then you should say something. You're barely an apprentice, he shouldn't be forcing you to do so much." Falconpaw urged his friend, and pressed against her, "Just consider it."

"I-I'll try." A hiss silenced them both as they came across the mouse clearing.

"Shush, whatever it is, it's close, and we don't want to scare it off." Mossfeather ordered quietly, and flicked his tail to indicate the two apprentices should separate and sniff around in different places.

Falconpaw suddenly got a strong smell of something sour, and he gasped for air. He heard Mistlepaw snorting and spluttering as she inhaled the foul air.

Mossfeather was rubbing his nose often, and he sneezed often. Rippleheart's eyes were watering from the horrible odour. But the four reluctantly carried on, looking for where the strange smell could be coming from.

Falconpaw was digging through some gorse and bracken when a low growl greeted him. He paused and sniffed some more, and the sour smell was weaker, and instead the sweet smell of heather greeted him. "W-Who's there?" He whispered and a hiss greeted him.

"Who are you?" A honey sweet voice snarled at him. Falconpaw parted the bracken and poked his nose in to see a calico she-cat laying, curled up as she glowered at him. "I am Falconpaw. And you are on ThunderClan territory!" He told her, fur beginning to bristle as he saw her claws unsheathed, "You better leave, or my mentor will attack you!"

"You're a clan cat?" The calico she-cat spat at him angrily, glaring, "So the stories are true. You're aggressive and horrible cats."

"No, it's just you're a rogue, and on _my clans_ territory!" He spat at her, bushing his already wide plumy tail.

"So? I can go where I wish." The she-cat hissed at him, looking him and down.

"Falconpaw! Get your head out of the bush!" Mossfeather ordered and Falconpaw pulled back and turned to see the three other patrollers staring curiously into the bush.

"Is a rogue in there?" Mistlepaw asked excitedly.

"No, I found a slug and was warning it to get off of my territory." Falconpaw snorted sarcastically, "Yes there's a rogue in there." He sniffed as Mossfeather clawed open the bush to let the light make it's way into the calicos hiding hole.

"Who are you?" Mossfeather gasped, "You're so young!"

"I am _not_ young! In fact, I am seven moons old!" The calico spat at him, "And anyway, I've seen much more than you probably have."

"Where do you come from?" Mossfeather asked her, stepping out of the way politely.

"I come, from the Temple." The she-cat replied, as she stepped out of the bushes and began to groom her dirty, greasy fur, "I ran away because I was told I would have to have kits as soon as I turned six moons old."

"What?!" Mistlepaw shrieked, mortified, "You were _way too young_!"

"My father was the ruler there. He told me I had to have kits with his friend." The calico murmured, scuffing her paws, making them dirtier, "I ran away because I knew I was too young, and that my fathers friend didn't love me."

"M-May I ask, how old is your mother?"

"My mother was eleven moons." The calico replied, "She died shortly after I became six moons, because she was too young. Her body wasn't ready for the kitting and it affected her..."

"She was still a kit when she was-" Mossfeather cut Rippleheart's horrified yowl by sweeping his tail out.

"I know." The calico began to shake with grief and horror. Mistlepaw sympathetically walked forward and let the stranger cry on her shoulder.

" _What is this crazy place, where kits have kits forced upon them? Well, honestly I don't care. But if I ever come across this place, I'll personally tear the leader to shreds, along with anyone who agrees with him_." Falconpaw, who had stayed silent through this all, thought aggressively. "Would you like to come back with us?" Rippleheart offered gently, his eyes shining with pity and mortification.

The calico shook her head, and lay down, "I'd be scared of all the toms."

"Trust me, most of the toms are nice." Mistlepaw comforted gently, "All of them treat their mates with respect, and kits don't have to take mates."

"R-Really?" The calico she-cat seemed shocked, as if she couldn't believe that kits weren't claimed by a tom. Mistlepaw nodded and urged the she-cat up. "What's your name?"

"My name is Golden Ray."

"That's a nice name." Falconpaw spoke up awkwardly, feeling guilty he had snapped at this poor she-cat, "I'm Falconpaw," He pointed a tail at Mistlepaw, "That's Mistlepaw, Rippleheart and Mossfeather." He indicated to each cat with his tail as he named them.

"Pleasure to meet you, Golden Ray." Rippleheart mewed to her, and he lead the patrol onwards towards the camp.

Golden Ray stayed at the back of the group with Mistlepaw, and she pleaded that she was given at least two tail-lengths of space from the toms. Mistlepaw explained the clans, and their code, along with StarClan, their prey, the gatherings and the ranks.

"So leaders get nine lives?" Golden Ray sounded amazed at this, "That's awesome!"

"Yep. And then, either when the leader loses all their lives or if they retire to the elders den, the deputy, second-in-command, goes to the moon-stone and receives their nine lives." Mistlepaw explained, "And they all have to take 'star' at the end of their name."

"So one day you might be Mistlestar?"

"Well, I personally don't want to be a leader. I just want kits and a mate." Mistlepaw murmured, giving a small smile.

Falconpaw felt the crunch of the sandy dirt of the ThunderClan camp, and a shocked and confused roar came from Darkstar.

"Who is this?!"

 **So, before any older readers freak out about Golden Ray's history, this story is rated** _ **T**_ **. So sorry. It won't happen again. ;3**

 **QOTD: Goldstar? Golden Ray? What will happen next?**


	14. Chapter 13

**Review Replies:**

 **Rainmist:** I must have accidentally wrote Stormpaw. I'll probably go back and edit it. Thank you for noting it for me ;D

 **Pandean:** No, no! You're review did not offend me. You're one of my most loyal reviewers, and I've tried to get better through your review advice. I did make Wrenpaw a bit one-sided, mostly because I'm trying to note that apprentices are meant to be like teenagers, and are often sometimes moody a**holes.

 **Archangel:** I do indeed know you from the MoonClan forum :) HERE'S MORE! *Shoves story down throat*

 **Cynical Britton:** Hope you're having fun in Spain (I would literally die from the heat.) I hate characters that become mopey emo's when they have a sad background. They're basically a 'too-sad' OC. You need to have a balance. *Lectures about character balance* **  
**_**Chapter 13:**_

Wrenpaw lashed her tail as Flamefoot approached Goldstar. The two were obviously holding back glares, as they began to speak. "Goldstar, we really need to get back to ThunderClan." Flamefoot glanced over her shoulder at Wrenpaw, "Wrenpaw is scared and wants to go back."

Wrenpaw was horrified that Flamefoot would say she was scared, but she knew it was just part of the plan to find an excuse to get back to the camp. She began to sniff and let out a few fake sobs as Goldstar stared at her blankly. "Why?"

"Because we need to get back to Darkstar!" Flamefoot almost snapped at Goldstar, but take in deep breaths, "Please let us leave."

"I think they've outdone their stay." Tallfoot mewed, stepping in. Goldstar glared at him and Flamefoot but sniffed. "Give me a while to think, please."

"I'm sorry, but it's a simple case of whether to let us go back to our clan or not." Whitemist growled at him, padding up to stand side-by-side by Flamefoot. Flamefoot flicked her tail at Whitemist and nudged her giving her a 'quiet' look. Whitemist, being the younger warrior by a few moons, had no choice but to listen. "Listen, Goldstar. I'm trying to stay patient here. But I need to get back to my clan. Wrenpaw has been forbidden from battle training. I need to start her hunting practice, so she at least has some moves." Flamefoot begged with the leader, putting on sweet and innocent eyes.

"Forbidden from battle training?" Goldstar went from being grumpy and quiet to laughing loudly and obnoxiously, "Darkstar truly is a mouse-brain! What leader stops their apprentices from practicing for battle? ThunderClan truly do have bees in their brain!"

Flamefoot flinched and Whitemist parted her mouth in offense and horror. "No, you haven't heard the full story." Flamefoot protested, sounding offended, "Wrenpaw made us think she had left us, that she had abandoned us."

"So? To forbid her from training, Darkstar is mouse-brained." Goldstar wheezed in hilarity, "You may take some prey, we're thriving before leaf-bare."

Flamefoot gagged at the fresh-kill pile but politely glanced at Wrenpaw as if to say 'Go get something, we'll dump it in the river.' Before Wrenpaw reluctantly picked up a large hare. "Thank you." Wrenpaw mumbled through the fur.

"Let us escort you to the border. Stormpaw, Hawkfeather, Dappletail! Get over here!" Goldstar barked for the cats, and they all marched over.

Wrenpaw noticed how Dappletail and Hawkfeather sent loving glances towards each-other, and their tail occasionally touched as if they both wished to intertwine tails. Stormpaw rolled his eyes at the two, before he perked up as he spotted Wrenpaw. "Those two." Stormpaw gagged as he flicked his tail towards Dappletail and Hawkfeather.

"One day you might be doing that. With Birdkit maybe?" Wrenpaw teased him, nudging him with her shoulder.

"Yeah, and you'll be chasing Tigerpaw." Stormpaw snorted at her, nudging her back.

"What?! StarClan, no!" Wrenpaw almost shrieked at Stormpaw, her eyes widened. Tigerpaw?! That tom was more obnoxious than the warrior that he shared names with. "I would never fall in love with him!" Wrenpaw protested stiffly, sniffing, "He's obnoxious, rude and cruel."

"Whatever you say, whatever you say…" Stonepaw sighed in a teasing tone, shaking his head. Wrenpaw cuffed him over the ears, and snapped her jaws. "Don't taunt me. Or you'll feel it in a battle."

"I'm sorry, but I don't think a new apprentice could lay a paw on _me_." Stormpaw bragged, sending a paw over his ear. Wrenpaw curled her lip playfully, eyes narrowed. "You _do not_ want to fight me." Wrenpaw warned him, flicking an ear as she remembered her black-outs and _condition_.

"Oh, and why is that?" Stonepaw asked her mockingly, flicking his tail slightly with the slightest of curiosity.

"Reasons…" Wrenpaw murmured, not wanting to talk about her condition to some random WindClan cat. If he knew, WindClan would bring it up, and then ShadowClan would come up with some reason to attack ThunderClan over it. "Reasons? Oh come on…" Stonepaw begged as Wrenpaw refused to speak.

"Listen, it's _personal_ …" Wrenpaw muttered, scuffing her paws trying not to hate Stonepaw.

Stonepaw continued trying to get her to talk, but Wrenpaw hissed at him every time.

No-one was talking as they travelled through a vast field of gorse and long grass. Dappletail and Hawkfeather were still getting really touchy, before the two finally stopped, as if they had noticed that everyone was staring at them. Hawkfeather whispered occasionally into Dappletail's ear, and she often giggled.

" _Ugh…_ " Wrenpaw almost gagged as Hawkfeather finally intertwined his and Dappletail's tails. Stonepaw was gagging and stopped often to pretend to throw up. "Oh, _grow up_!" Whitemist snorted at the two apprentices, "You two will find love one day, and you'll be intertwining your tail with your mate."

"Yeah, cause you and Aspenstripe always do that stuff…" Wrenpaw stuck her tongue out at Wrenpaw.

"Cheek!" Whitemist gasped at her, "Anyway, me and Aspenstripe are older now. We were young when we got so loving publicly. We still love each-other deeply, but now we've had kits, and we're getting older now."

"It's a bit creepy that he's a bit eight moons older than you…" Wrenpaw muttered under her breath. Whitemist, having great hearing, gasped as she heard that sentence. "Love comes in every form! How dare you accuse us of being too age-gapped to love!" Whitemist protested against the apprentice.

Stonepaw sniffed at her, "You're eight moons apart. He was a two moon old warrior when you became an apprentice, and an eight moon old warrior when you became a warrior."

"Wow, aren't you smart?" Whitemist glared at the two, "I love Aspenstripe, and Aspenstripe loves me. Is that so bad?"

Wrenpaw rolled her brown eyes at her, and Stonepaw just ignored Whitemist. "Ignore them, Whitemist. They're young." Flamefoot sighed and shook her head. Whitemist nodded and then perked her ears up as she thought of something. "Anyway, on the topic of love, Flamefoot. Do you have your eyes on the tom?"

Flamefoot went from orange to a crimson red, and lowered her ears in embarrassment. "M-Maybe…" She admitted after having Stormpaw, Wrenpaw and Whitemist's eyes all locked on her.

"Oh?" Wrenpaw gaped at her in astonishment, flicking her tail. Stonepaw let out a wheezy laugh, and Whitemist cocked an eyebrow. "I-It doesn't matter. If I said who it was, all of you would disapprove."

"Hmm, let me guess, Darkstar?" Wrenpaw guessed, eyes burning into Flamefoot's.

"No! I would never try to be mates with our leader!" Flamefoot mewed, horrified. Wrenpaw cocked her tail and nudged her. "Oh really?" Flamefoot play-glared at her and cuffed her over the ears. Stonepaw stifled laughter at Flamefoot's annoyed and mortified face when Whitemist and Wrenpaw began to try and guess what tom she was into. "No! I am _not_ into Alderwing!" Flamefoot huffed, and her eyes burned with annoyance, "Anyway, it doesn't matter because he likes-" Flamefoot stopped herself, shaking herself.

"Well, who does he like?" Wrenpaw pressed curiously, eyes widened.

"It doesn't matter who he likes. It's too personal." Flamefoot murmured, as if she had been reminded of something shocking and mortifying. Wrenpaw titled her head curiously, and Whitemist flicked her dainty ear with anticipation. "What do you mean _personal_? And why is it so 'personal' that it can't be told?" Wrenpaw reminded Flamefoot, " _All_ crushes are personal."

"Yes, but his is _really private_." Flamefoot mewed and continued on through the fields.

"So? Come on, we won't tell anyone." Stonepaw pleaded on, pressing against Flamefoot as he pressured her to spew out the secret. Flamefoot shook her head at his kit eyes, and shoved him so that he stumbled and collapsed into Wrenpaw. They awkwardly ended up in a position where Stonepaw was lying on Wrenpaw with her back to the ground. Whitemist wolf-whistled and Flamefoot burst out laughing. Wrenpaw awkwardly bit the bottom of her lip and went bright red. Stonepaw laughed awkwardly and got up, "T-Thanks for breaking my fall?"

"No problem…" Wrenpaw tilted her ears back in embarrassment, and sent a hateful gaze towards Flamefoot.

"Anyway, do _you_ like anyone, Wrenpaw?" Flamefoot asked her curiously, blinking at her teasingly.

"No!" Wrenpaw had long gotten over her feelings for Bumblepaw. They hadn't talked much recently. In fact, Bumblepaw seemed to be more interested in trying to talk to Tawnypaw…

"Oh really?" Flamefoot pressed onward, as they broke into a line of trees, before they entered another field of grass. White fluffy clouds floated on the… wait. Clouds were on the ground?! "Flamefoot! Why are the clouds on the ground?!" Wrenpaw gaped at the clouds in fear. Was the world ending? Was StarClan falling?

"Clouds?" Flamefoot mewed, glancing around the field, "What clouds?"

"Those clouds." Wrenpaw pointed with a paw towards the sheep. Flame stared at where she had pointed, and began to chuckle. "Oh those? Those aren't clouds, they're sheep." Flamefoot explained to Wrenpaw, as Stonepaw began to chortle and attempt to stifle laughs.

Wrenpaw flushed, her tail bushing up in embarrassment. Whitemist purred with amusement, and the WindClan warriors all burst into laughter. "Anyway," Goldstar cut everyone's laughter off, "We're at the border now. You may leave us now."

Wrenpaw dipped her head to Stonepaw and the rest of the WindClan patrol, "I'll see you at the gathering." She promised them and leaped over the narrow stream, landing neatly on the other side.

Flamefoot was waiting for her, and Whitemist followed shortly. "Thank you, Goldstar." She flicked her tail and turned to Wrenpaw, "Find the camp on your own. I want to see if you know the territory by now."

Wrenpaw nodded and raced off, ducking low branches and jumping over uprooted roots of the greats oaks that surrounded her. It felt more _natural_ and _free_ than WindClan's vast fields that hares and sheep flocked around.

" _If you find the sky oak, you're probably half way to the camp_." Wrenpaw remembered Redflight's words, and began to sniff for the fungi covered tree. If she found it, she would smell the horrible smell of mushrooms.

She sneezed a bug attempted to crawl up her nose. " _Ew_!" She hissed as a black beetle with bright red wings with long, jagged pincers, glared up at her, and she instantly stamped on it. Her nose began to tingle and she rubbed it until it stopped. " _Wonder what that was_?" She wondered as she padded on towards the strong smell of mushrooms.

" _Was it one of those…deadly bugs?_ " Wrenpaw thought to herself, " _Nah. Those are just fake to make kits wary about eating bugs_."

Wrenpaw jumped across crevices, over logs and splashed through shallow streams as she made her way towards the sky oak.

Along the way she caught a small mouse, as it _was_ leaf-fall, and felt slight pride. This would feed Lightningkit and Nettlekit.

The two kits had no clue about their sister, who died only barely under a moon ago. They had no clue that Spiritkit was probably watching them right now, staring at them with colourless eyes, and the dullest golden fur, wishing and praying that one day she too may have the chance to run around camp with her siblings.

But all that had been taken away from her, because StarClan had taken her so soon. Wrenpaw barely noticed her claws curling into the ground, as she remembered trying to save Spiritkit from being taken away.

"I'll see you one day…" Wrenpaw mewed as if the dead kit was standing in front of her.

Wrenpaw ducked under a branch, and almost sighed in relief as she saw the large sky oak. The branches intertwined beautifully with each-other and the few leaves left were a fiery orange and a crimsony-purple.

Wrenpaw, feeling curious, bounced up to the sky oak and peered up eagerly. "Hello?" She called up, and attempted to scramble up the tree.

She ended up, back against ground, spread-eagled. "Ow." She grumbled as she sat up again.

Wrenpaw sat up and rubbed her ears in defeat as she glared up at the tree, as if to blame it for her fall. " _I wonder what's up there_?" She wondered curiously, forgetting her fall.

" _Try again_." A voice whispered in her ear, and she spun around. "W-Who's there?" She hissed warily.

" _I said_ try again." The voice whispered again.

Wrenpaw turned, not wanting to anger whoever it was, and began to climb the tree. " _Dig your claws into the tree and pull yourself up. As soon as you do that, place a paw further_." The voice encouraged, and Wrenpaw followed orders, all of it going over her head.

She remembered nothing as she sat on the branch. "How do I get back down?" Wrenpaw asked, realizing that the Sky Oak's drop would lead to death.

" _You fell for my trick. I thought I taught you better than this…_ " The voice snickered and Wrenpaw instantly realized who it was. Guider. "You! I thought you had left me!" Wrenpaw spat at the voice.

" _I did, for a while. Your other ancestors stopped me from reaching to you, but I have gained their trust again_." Guider's voice purred, but it was hollow and raspy, and it echoed loudly. Wrenpaw shook her head. "Get me down from here." She begged to her 'ancestor'.

" _Why should I? I trained you to trust no one, yet now you are going back to Flamefoot instead of following me!"_ Guider hissed and Wrenpaw felt a shudder, before another blackout.

When she woke, she was standing on the ground. " _No, I didn't give Guider this much power over me…did I?_ " Wrenpaw thought to herself, shocked that Guider had obviously taken control and brought her to the ground.

" _Oh you did. You gave me full power over your body. And I can do_ anything _I want with it._ Anything _._ " Guider purred maliciously, and Wrenpaw saw an image of her dark golden-amber eyes in her mind.

Wrenpaw raced off, as if she could escape Guider, she crashed through the oaks and birches, through the bracken and almost tumbled over a vole.

" _Oh StarClan! I forgot the mouse! Better get this vole so I can seem like I was up to something…_ " Wrenpaw quickly nipped the vole on it's neck, before picking it's limp body up and bringing it towards the camp.

She saw the slight hill that led to the flat lands before the camp, and she raced up, wanting to be home, to see her father and her brother. And, to her surprise, she wanted to see Finchwing.

She bounced across the flatlands, trying to ignore Guider's nagging voice.

" _Why are you going back to her?_ "

" _Finchwing has done nothing for you!_ "

" _I am your trainer, not Flamefoot_."

Wrenpaw hissed at her with each sentence, and shook her head again and again. " _I'm inside your head, you can't escape me…_ " Guider growled at her, " _I'll always be here, Wrenpaw. Always…_ "

Wrenpaw remembered to think about family, and instantly Guider faded into the background, before Wrenpaw stalked back to camp, taking long strides.

"Wrenpaw! Took you long enough!" Flamefoot purred as she spotted the decently sized vole in Wrenpaw's jaws, "Good job catching that. We need it." Flamefoot flicked her tail to the fresh-kill pile, which had a few scrawny crows, a thrush, a skinny, young mouse and a pheasant.

"Can I take it to the kits?" Wrenpaw offered through the fur of the vole, flicking her tail.

It would be Lightningkit and Nettlekit's second meal, Wrenpaw glowed with pride as she realized that. "Sure." Flamefoot shrugged, "It would be good for them. It would help them get off milk."

Wrenpaw bounced over to the nursery, still thinking about her family. She could hear a muffled Guider complaining about Flamefoot, obviously. She broke into the nursery, and smiled as Lightningkit squealed her name, "Wrenpaw!" He leaped at her leg, attempting to tackle her.

"Hi, Lightningkit." Wrenpaw purred as she dropped the fresh-kill in the middle of the nursery, "How is the future leader?"

"Great! Mama said that in half a moon we get to leave the nursery." Lightningkit purred happily, ears perked up in delight. " _Harefoot got stricter… she let me and Falconpaw go when we were half a moon old!_ " Wrenpaw widened her eyes and glanced at Harefoot.

"Why don't you take this to your mother?" Wrenpaw offered the vole to Lightningkit. The vole was up to Lightningkit's belly, but he begun to drag it over to Harefoot, who smiled thankfully. "Thank you Wrenpaw, Lightningkit." She dipped her head and took a large bite, before pushing it to Nettlekit, who was watching Wrenpaw from the nest.

Her large ears were pushed against her back as she blinked at the vole. "What's tha?" Nettlekit asked, with a kitish lisp to her voice.

"That's a vole." Harefoot nuzzled her kit lovingly, purring as Nettlekit cautiously took a bite.

"It's fuzzy." Nettlekit mewed happily as she took another bite, "I like it." Wrenpaw chuckled quietly as the kit began to chew away at the vole. Lightningkit, realizing he was about to lose a meal, leaped at the prey and Nettlekit shrieked in horror, closing her eyes as if she expected Lightningkit to claw her. Lightningkit paused, tilting his head in confusion. "What's wrong, Nettlekit?" Harefoot asked with concern dripping on her voice, wrapping her tail around Nettlekit.

"I-I just thought…" Nettlekit cut herself off, "It nothin mama." Nettlekit mewled before taking a bite out of the vole and gulping it down as Lightningkit tore into the vole, ripping chunks of and swallowing them sloppily.

Wrenpaw stared at Nettlekit with concern. " _Wonder what's up with her_?"

Something in Nettlekit's amber eyes gave away she had seen something.

And Wrenpaw couldn't help but wonder what it was.

"Wrenpaw, come on! Darkstar is announcing who's going to the gathering tomorrow night, and then he wants to ask what Goldstar said to us!" She heard Flamefoot call, and Wrenpaw dipped her head to Harefoot.

"It was good to see you." Wrenpaw meowed politely, "Bye Harefoot, Lightningkit, Nettlekit."

The kits mewled in a goodbye and Harefoot dipped her head and purred a goodbye, before Wrenpaw left the nursery.

 **Well, I have to end it there as it's twenty past eleven at night when I'm writing this.**

 **Summer Camp is going to be happening for the next four days, and it makes it harder to write.**

 **QOTD: Nettlekit? Goldstar? Who do you think Flamefoot likes?**

 **Fact of the Day: I just realized Flamefoot isn't part of the allegiances. She actually appeared when I misread Flameheart's name XD Jeez.**

 **Also, random question, do you ship anyone right now? We're all very open (Hopefully.) and I don't want harassment over ships (even though it never happens.)**

 **Thanks!**

 **~DNACat**


	15. AN Update

**Hey I know this isn't an actual chapter, and most of you will probably disappointed, but my laptop's screen is making impossible to see what's happening at times, so my father is bringing to the nearest service shop.**

 **So yes, there will be a** _ **huge**_ **gap! But please, do not be angry!**

 **I'd like to give Pandean a Nightslip plushe, and the rest of you get Finchwing plushies!**

 **NO REFUNDS.**

 **TEACHERS NOT NEEDED, CHILDREN CAN NOT LEARN!**

 **So, to leave you guys with something to think about, if had to guess how old I am, what would your guess be** _ **?**_

 **Bye guys**


	16. Chapter 14

_**Review Replies:**_

 _ **Pandean – I told you Nettlekit would be in this :P**_

 _ **Archangel – I need fanart of that. Not because I'm weird, but because I'd think it'd be funny crack shipping :D**_

 _ **Pineflower – GingerXWren? This is so good, especially since I know where this story is going. Russetpool may or may not be in this chapter, you'll have to read to keep going!**_

 _ **Aaaa: Thank you :3 I love pleasing my readers, because you guys are the few things that make me happy in life.**_

 _ **DNA: Flamefoot?**_

 _ **Flamefoot: DNACat does not own Warriors! And never will…**_

 _ **DNA: *Glares***_

 _ **(Whispers: 'Hey guys, I made a new forum called 'FireClan, DustClan and IceClan RP' if you want to get to know me better and RP with other fanfictioners, go there!)**_

 _ **Chapter Fourteen:**_

Wrenpaw had to bound to be able to get in positon for the clan. She found herself sitting between Bumblepaw and Tigerpaw. " _I meant to sit beside Falconpaw…_ " She glanced around; wondering if Falconpaw was close enough to get to before the announcement.

" _Damnit! Of course he's over the opposite end!_ " She fumed angrily in her mind, digging her claws into the ground.

"Eager?" Bumblepaw chuckled at her. Wrenpaw realized how long it had been since she had heard that hearty voice; at least four moons. She shook her head. "No, I just meant to sit beside Falconpaw." Wrenpaw grumbled, staring longingly across as Darkstar called out the words to start the announcements.

"Will the following cats follow me to the gathering." He paused and took a deep breath as he began to list the cats, "Jayfall, Owlfeather, Poppyfrost, Frostwing, Rowanflight, Rippleheart, Aspenstripe, Mossfeather, Flamefoot, Tigerpaw, Ivypaw, Moonpaw, Wrenpaw and Falconpaw." As Darkstar called out her name, Wrenpaw almost exploded in excitement.

Her first gathering! She'd get to see Gingerpaw, and meet all the other cats from the other clans! She smiled with glee at her brother. He smiled back at her, golden eyes gleaning with amusement.

"Clan meeting, over." Darkstar declared and turned away, retreating to his den. Wrenpaw spun around and padded towards Flamefoot. "So, do I have to hunt?" She asked curiously, wanting to take her energy out on some prey.

"No, I have to do something first." Flamefoot gulped and Wrenpaw spotted something in her eye. Was that worry? And love? "A-Are you going to ask that tom that you like to be your mate?" Wrenpaw asked her in astonishment.

"No! Why in StarClan's name would I do that?" Flamefoot hissed at her, but Wrenpaw saw the worry and shock in her eyes. " _She's going to do something with him…_ " Wrenpaw guessed and watched as Flamefoot dug her claws into the ground. "Come on, Flamefoot. Who do you like?" Wrenpaw begged with her mentor, putting a kit-like sweet voice.

"I won't be telling _you_. You'd tell _everyone_." Flamefoot spat at her and glare at her angrily, "Listen, you don't like anyone, do you?" Wrenpaw shook her head, "Then why do _I_ have to tell _you_."

"Because I'm you apprentice." Wrenpaw mewed pitifully, widening her eyes so much you could see her whites, "Please, Flamefoot?"

"Maybe when you're older." Flamefoot whispered as she noticed Tigerblaze and Addertail staring at them accusingly. Wrenpaw sighed and shrugged, staring at Flamefoot in defeat. "Okay," Wrenpaw murmured and flicked her tail, "Anyway, I can't believe I'm going to the gathering!"

"You better make sure you look good." Flamefoot teased, "Your look like a brown cloud." Wrenpaw blushed and began to groom herself. Flamefoot sighed as she gazed off in a direction. Wrenpaw spotted where she had been looking. A group consisting of Addertail, Tigerblaze, Rippleheart and Alderwing. " _Why was she looking over there? I wonder…_ " Wrenpaw wondered as Tigerblaze cackled at something Rippleheart had mewed.

She was distracted as Flameheart talked excitedly to Darkstar. " _I wonder what's happening there_?" Wrenpaw peered at the two. Darkstar smiled at her at her widely. He nodded to her and turned her away, and Flamefoot excitedly bounced up to Jaywing. " _Is she expecting his kits_?" Wrenpaw widened her eyes, as did many other cats.

Jaywing let his jaw drop as Flamefoot spoke to him once more, before nuzzling her. Flamefoot padded forward, to stand underneath Darkstar's high-rock. Jaywing stood beside her, grooming her between the ears. " _I wonder if me and some tom will ever be like that…_ " Wrenpaw wondered as she watched Flamefoot open her mouth. Cats began to gather around the two mates, before they all gasped. "I'm expecting!" Flamefoot squealed, purring as Jaywing gave a long, loving lick on one of her ears.

Darkstar yowled in happiness for the couple, "New blood shall be welcomed into the clan!" He called out excitedly.

Wrenpaw smiled at the two, and too began to caterwaul respectively. Flamefoot nuzzled Jaywing one last time before stepping away. "Now, can the sun-high patrol please leave?"

"Come on, Wrenpaw. We're going to train with Tigerblaze, Rippleheart, Aspenstripe and Tigerpaw." Flamefoot beckoned her over with her tail

"Why so many warriors?" Wrenpaw asked curiously, tilting her head. Flamefoot shrugged and stared harshly into Wrenpaw's eyes. "Because Darkstar told them to help train you." Flamefoot mewed and got up, beginning to pad over to the entrance, "I'm going to race you to the training clearing, you better beat me." As soon as Wrenpaw as in a lunge-to-run position, Flamefoot took off, as fast as lightning.

Wrenpaw stumbled after her, finding it hard to keep up with her mentor. " _This isn't fair_!" She complained quietly in her mind as she ducked under bracken. She slid under a low branch, and neatly jumped over an uprooted root. " _I wonder how far she is_?" Wrenpaw wondered as she kept bounding onwards.

Wrenpaw began to lose herself in thought as she ran onwards. And of course _she_ took this opportunity. " _Dear StarClan, I thought I'd_ never _get to correct you!_ " The harsh, brash voice of Guider hissed, " _Why are you listening to_ her?"

"Because she's my _mentor_." Wrenpaw began to think aloud, "Now please go away, I was enjoying my day."

" _So? I am only here to_ help _you Wrenpaw_!" Wrenpaw pictured Guider's smirk as she glowered at Wrenpaw with her golden eyes, so familiar to her brothers warm eyes, " _When you go to the gathering tonight, be sure to listen to me…_ "

Wrenpaw growled angrily at her and paused, beginning to argue with Guider. "Will you shut up? You've ruined my life so far!" Wrenpaw hissed at Guider, digging her claws into the ground.

" _Why'd you stop running? You're going to be late._ " Guider said, with a slight yawn at the end. Wrenpaw glowered at the air, and swiped at a tree, before bounding onwards, trying to ignore Guider. " _Flamefoot is a terrible mentor. Finchwing a terrible mother. And Nightslip, he doesn't even care for you or Falconpaw._ " Guider grumble on, " _They're not your real parents, your mother died when you were a kit, and your father was never discovered, or found after her death_."

" _I don't care! I'm a clan cat! My mother and father were clan-cats who died! Now leave me alone_." Wrenpaw spat back at her. Guider's hollow, echoed laugh raked at her mind as the silvery-grey she-cat came into vision. " _I'm the only one who knows what your 'condition' is._ " Guider cackled at her, " _The more you insult me, the lesser the chance is I'm going to tell you_!"

Wrenpaw narrowed her eyes as she finally crashed into the apprentice's training clearing. "You're late." Tigerpaw grumbled at her, as she fell over at his paws, "And so is your mentor." Wrenpaw glanced around at noticed he was right. Flamefoot was nowhere to be found. "Really? I bet her then!" Wrenpaw squealed with glee, trying to hide her distress as Guider nagged about Tigerpaw.

"'Bet her'? What do you mean?" Tigerpaw asked her in confusion.

"We were racing." Wrenpaw explained quickly, noticing how much of a mouse-brain she must sound like. Tigerpaw chuckled at her and rolled his eyes. "Wow, so grown up." The ten-moon old cat purred.

"What? It's not like you and Aspenstripe haven't raced." Wrenpaw retorted as she groomed herself to clean the dusty sand that lay on her fur.

"Me and my father raced when I was a _kit_. We never race now." Tigerpaw's voice went deeper and more sorrowful when he came to the last sentence, "But it's whatever. Me and Alderwing race all the time, he'd make a _way_ better mentor."

Wrenpaw cocked an eyebrow. Tigerpaw and Alderwing racing? "Why does Alderwing race with you?" Wrenpaw asked curiously, tilting her head.

"Because he told me I was so fast and underrated by my father." Tigerpaw replied bluntly, "And he's really nice." Wrenpaw snorted at Tigerpaw. Alderwing _nice_? He had a tongue that felt as sharp as claws. "Nice? Are you on some form of catmint when you're with him, Tigerpaw?"

"Why do you think he's mean? He's cool." Tigerpaw hissed at her angrily, curling his tail around his paws, "And he's way nicer than my father." Aspenstripe caught onto this sentence and approached the two. He glanced between them suspiciously. "What do you mean 'He's way nicer than my father'?" He questioned, with a calm-anger making his voice go deep.

"Nothing." Tigerpaw spoke before Wrenpaw could speak, "I was just telling Wrenpaw had strong you are, but it's just Alderwing is faster."

"Oh." Aspenstripe replied bluntly; the tom regretting his words, "Sorry about that, anyway Flamefoot just arrived, come on you two."

Wrenpaw whispered in Tigerpaw's ear, "Just be careful." Before continuing on. She sat down as she waited for instructions. "Okay you two, we're going to pit you two against each-other to see who has practiced the better battle moves." Aspenstripe told them and Flamefoot nodded, "Me and Flamefoot are going to quickly give you some advice, but then you'll be on your own."

Aspenstripe beckoned his son over and began to whisper in his ear and Tigerpaw nodded occasionally, glancing at Wrenpaw. "Listen, Tigerpaw is strong, but no that quick. If you can unbalance him, you can get a good advantage. Try rolling under him when he launches at you, and kicking up to make him land awkwardly." Flamefoot whispered to Wrenpaw, as she stared at Aspenstripe.

"But I don't know how!" Wrenpaw whimpered at Flamefoot miserably.

"So? Just try your best." Flamefoot whispered back at her angrily, "And if that doesn't work, just use what you have learned."

Wrenpaw nodded, but was fuming from being given so little advice. " _I told you she's useless_!" Guider moaned in her head and Wrenpaw narrowed her eyes. She took her position one end of the clearing, under the dead cherry-blossom, and got into a battle-crouch.

As Tigerpaw took a step forward, he suddenly broke into a lumbering bound, and Wrenpaw prepared to roll under him. Tigerpaw smirked in pride as he launched himself at her, and she ducked under him, trying to kick up. She brushed his side, and he elegantly fell onto the ground.

She turned and launched herself at him, raking her paw along his side. She turned to see him launching towards her, and he easily pinned her to the ground. He nipped her shoulder, and she hissed, kicking up to send him flying.

She leaped forward and crashed onto him, flicking her tail in pride. During this time, he knocked her off with a paw raking across her cheek. She leaped away and pretended to be in pain, before she ducked a swipe, and swiped back.

The two danced in defence-offense-defence-offense as they leaped around the clearing. Wrenpaw snarled at him, and she saw the shadowy forest began to consume the trees around her. However the grass stayed green, and the two colours danced together. Tigerpaw's tail was like black-flames, and Wrenpaw backed away to whisper in Flamefoot's ear, "My condition."

Flamefoot gulped and began to whisper comfortingly in her ear as she called for a time out, "Can Wrenpaw take a quick timeout? Something's in her eye."

Aspenstripe rolled his eyes and sighed but nodded, "Sure." Tigerpaw smiled at Wrenpaw, and his tail's flame was fading. Wrenpaw sighed as the black forest began to fade. "You okay?" Flamefoot asked, pretending to examine her eye.

"Yes." Wrenpaw murmured and got up, "The forest is gone."

Flamefoot nodded and flicked her tail to indicate they were ready to go. Tigerpaw turned and launched himself at Wrenpaw, no hesitation, no lining up. Wrenpaw ducked and rolled, adrenaline releasing itself into her body. She kicked up, making Tigerpaw stagger.

She leaped onto his back, hook her paws over his shoulders and pulling back. Tigerpaw toppled over and growled at her angrily. He launched at her and pinned her with a paw, and Wrenpaw bucked up against him.

"Get off me." She hissed at him and swiped with a sheathed paw. Tigerpaw bounced off and turned to Flamefoot and Aspenstripe.

"Good, good, both of you." Tigerblaze purred as he stepped forward, "Now I and Rippleheart shall be watching and rating you on hunting."

Rippleheart nodded and mewed, "I'll be watching Tigerpaw, and he'll be hunting by the Sky Oak."

Tigerblaze rolled his eyes at Wrenpaw's horrified face, "I'll be watching Wrenpaw, and she'll be hunting by half-bridge."

" _Well at least it isn't that hard to hunt by…_ " Wrenpaw thought to herself and nodded reluctantly, " _But why_ Tigerblaze?" Wrenpaw groaned quietly as she was led out of the clearing.

"So, Wrenpaw." Tigerblaze turned to her, "You're close to my kits aren't you?"

Wrenpaw cocked her head but nodded.

"Well um, do you know if…if Tawnykit would mind me being her mentor?"

"You have never interacted with your daughter, and you want to be her _mentor_?" Wrnepaw hissed at him in disbelief, "Really?!"

Tigerblaze turned away, a scowl on his face, "Dawnflower left me with a bad reputation. She never took anything seriously."

"Yes but you abandoned her and your kits, simply because you thought she was reckless! Did you not love her?" Wrenpaw narrowed her brown eyes at him, curling her claws. Tigerblaze nodded and sneered at her. "I did love her! I gave her everything I had in me! She turned me away. When I told her she was being too reckless, she told me she was done with me being 'so strict' and we broke up."

"So? You are too strict with her!" Wrenpaw snapped at him angrily, going to swipe at his face. He quickly turned and ducked, before unbalancing her with a swing of the leg, making her topple. "What do you think you're doing?" He snarled at her, fangs showing.

"You are so ungrateful!" Wrenpaw snarled back at him, and the two stared into each-other's eyes, hatred burning in both pairs of eyes. The tabby tom snorted at her and turned away, flicking his tail furiously. "Come on then. Or do you never want to be good at hunting?" He asked her with a deep-anger.

"I'll never improve with you helping me." Wrenpaw spat at him and got up, shaking her pelt.

"Don't give me that cheek, or you'll fail your hunting assessment!" Tigerblaze snapped at her, baring his fangs at her, "All I asked was whether or not you'd think Tawnykit would mind me mentoring her! Not if I was a terrible father or not."

Wrenpaw snorted at him, and flicked her tail at his nose before continuing on, "Don't give me that cheek."

Tigerblaze snarled at her and followed after her, "Apprentices these days, when I was an apprentice I didn't give any warrior cheek, mentor or not." He mumbled to himself and continued on. Wrenpaw ignored him and continued on, eyes narrowed in determination.

How could Tigerblaze be so ignorant?

/LINE\

The hunting training had gone well. Wrenpaw had managed to catch a lark and a skinny mouse. It was something, especially since prey was beginning to disappear into their dens.

Wrenpaw dropped the mouse into the elders, and dropped the lark into the fresh-kill pile.

"Die!" She heard the rough-voice of Lightningkit growl as he play-fought with his sister. His sister squealed as she tried to escape, not even putting up a fight as she swiped at his cheek. "Come on, Nettlekit! Fight back." Lightningkit begged as he jumped off of her and landed crookedly.

"No!" Nettlekit mewed, "Why would I attack you, when you did nothing wrong?" Lightningkit groaned. He cuffed his sister over the ears. "Do you want to be stupid medicine cat?" He hissed at her angrily, "Just play!"

Wrenpaw shook her head and padded over, "Since when was being a medicine cat 'stupid'?" Wrenpaw asked the tom-kit.

"Medicine cats don't fight for their clans." Lightningkit declared, stucking his nose in the air, "That's why."

"So? Without medicine cats, we'd all die of greencough in leaf-bare." Wrenpaw tutted and turned to Nettlekit, "If you become a medicine cat, don't let your brother get to you. Being a medicine cat is great." She nuzzled Nettlekit, "Be strong, Nettlekit."

"Medicine cats are still stupid." Lightningkit sniffed to himself, "They don't fight."

"Fighting isn't always the answer." Nettlekit 'booped' Lightningkit on the nose and padded away, "I'm going into mama."

Wrenpaw purred at her and tutted at Lightningkit, "When you get the sniffles, you'll be happy for medicine cats." She nudged him, "Go on."

Lightningkit groaned and left, heading into the nursery.

Wrenpaw rolled her eyes at the two, but she wore a small smile as she turned and padded over to Flamefoot. She sat down beside her as Flamefoot began to chat with Russetflight, Jayfall and Tigerblaze. "So, Wrenpaw's first gathering tonight?" Russetflight purred as Wrenpaw sat down.

"Yes, I'm very proud. I'll get show her off to Foxclaw!" Flamefoot purred happily, flicking her tail over Wrenpaw's ear.

"Foxclaw?" Tigerblaze cocked an eyebrow, "Why that fool? He's obsessed with Waspwhisker, isn't he?"

"Obsessed is a _strong_ word, Tigerblaze." Jayfall corrected the tabby, "He simply loves her."

"Obsessed isn't a strong word." Tigerblaze muttered to himself and stared at Flamefoot, "Anyway, why are you going to brag to Foxclaw? Shouldn't you just brag to everyone?" Flamefoot shrugged at him, and Wrenpaw stared at her in confusion.

"I doubt everyone needs to know." Flamefoot stared at Wrenpaw, "But I guess it would help if I showed off to everyone." Tigerblaze nodded to her and turned back to Jayfall, and began to discuss the way RiverClan had begun to cause trouble for WindClan. Russetflight nudged Flamefoot. "You and two certain toms are getting very close aren't you?"

"Am I expected to have a mate?" Flamefoot sighed and pointed with her tail at Wrenpaw, "This one has been teasing me about liking a tom."

"And rightfully so. Do you not remember how Eagleclaw and Alderwing used to tease me and Jayfall for liking each other as apprentices?" Rowanflight reminded and sighed, "Those two used to tease us for going on _patrols_." Flamefoot laughed and raised a paw to her mouth to snigger. Wrenpaw couldn't help but crack a smile. "I remember. Do you remember how Harefoot used to flirt with every tom in the clan? I remember a certain tom…"

"That was nasty…" Rowanflight nodded as she thought back to when she was an apprentice, "I remember all five of us getting up to all kinds of mischief."

"Our mentors hated us." Flamefoot purred.

"Redflight wanted to claw Eaglepaw for most of the training." Rowanflight purred, "And Tawnyfur wanted to dump you in the river." Flamefoot groaned as she thought back to her mentor. "She was always so _grumpy_." Flamefoot shook her head, "Always impatient, and very ambitious for me."

"Oh, don't pretend like you hated her." Rowanflight cuffed Flamefoot around the ears, "You were in floods of tears when she died."

"She died a Warriors death." Flamefoot sighed as she glanced up at the sky, "I wonder if she still watches us?"

"Of course she does! How could she ever ignore her favourite she-cat?" Rowanflight chuckled at Flamefoot, trying to lighten the mood.

"How did she die?" Wrenpaw spoke up in curiousity.

"Drowned. She was fighting with a ShadowClan warrior, and fell into the lake, poor thing drowned before anyone could get her. We had to ask RiverClan warrior's to fetch her." Flamefoot began to tear up, "I remember hearing her screams, and trying to save her…"

Rowanflight draped her tail around Flamefoot, "We all miss her." Wrenpaw realized the pain she had caused her mentor and nuzzled her sorrowfully. Flamefoot dipped her head as she tried to hide the single tear that was rolling down her cheek. "I'm sure she was a great warrior." Wrenpaw comforted her mentor.

Flamefoot nodded slowly, as she took deep breaths. "It's okay, Flamefoot." Rowanflight purred to her, "Come on, the gathering is in a couple hours, may as well eat."

/LINE\

Wrenpaw excitedly lined up beside Falconpaw and Tigerpaw, purring as she saw Darkstar preparing to leave. "Are we all here, Jayfall?" Darkstar asked and Jayfall nodded. Darkstar turned and indicated to leave, and he took off, at a trotting pace. The senior warriors followed after him and Jayfall, the warriors after and the apprentices followed along at the back. "Our first gathering!" Falconpaw couldn't remain serious as he followed the tail of Mossfeather.

"I know!" Wrenpaw squealed as quietly as possible, "I'm going to get to meet all these new cats!"

"I just can't wait to see the other leaders." Tigerpaw spoke up from beside them, his eyes narrowed in anticipation.

"I've already seen Goldstar." Wrenpaw boasted, puffing her chest out. Tigerpaw and Falconpaw both rolled their eyes. "So? It's _Goldstar_. He sucks." Tigerpaw grumbled, and Wrenpaw felt crushed.

"So? I've seen another leader, and _you_ haven't!" Wrenpaw replied roughly, glaring claws at Tigerpaw. Goldstar was…cool.

"Show-off." Falconpaw cuffed his sister of the ears, and stuck a tongue out at her. Wrenpaw sighed and shook her head. " _Toms._ " She thought as she followed after Flamefoot's long tail.

The group of cats travelled diagonally through the forest, as they neared the WindClan border. "Why are we going this way?" Wrenpaw spoke up curiously, as she spotted far off black shapes, WindClan cats.

"Do you want to swim to the island?" Flamefoot asked amusedly, making other cats around her chuckle. Wrenpaw ducked her head in embarrassment, and refused to talk until they were told they didn't have to keep formation anymore. Wrenpaw happily bounced away from the group, wanting to let herself feel free from orders and demands. " _I wonder…_ " She bounced up to Darkstar.

Jayfall narrowed his eyes in astonishment and suspicion. "Wrenpaw?" Darkstar asked, cocking an eyebrow at Wrenpaw, "What are you doing up here? You should be back with the others."

"I thought I c-"

"No, Wrenpaw. Leader, deputy and any senior warriors are the only ones allowed at the head of the group." Jayfall stopped her from going any further, "Unless it is important, head back to the others."

"Hush, Jayfall. It is a simple mistake." Darkstar hushed his deputy and turned to Wrenpaw, "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering…will you be bringing up WindClan trying to keep me, Whitemist and Flamefoot in there camp?"

"Of course!" Darkstar exclaimed, and anger flashed in his eyes as he remembered the reports the three she-cats had given him, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, what if he starts a fight? What if he declares one of us killed Deerpaw?" Wrenpaw remembered the corpse of the tom, his blood staining the ground red as a rabid fox stood over his body. She felt sick at the thought. "I will tell him he's talking nonsense. He always was a mouse-brain." It seemed like Darkstar had muttered the last sentence to himself, "Now, back of the group."

Wrenpaw fell back, dodging warriors as she bumped into Moonpaw. "Sorry!" She gasped, "So sorry!"

"It's fine." Moonpaw purred at her, rolling her eyes, "I accidentally walked into Tigerblaze on my first gathering."

"He snapped?"

"Snapped s an understatement." Moonpaw chuckled at Wrenpaw. Wrenpaw chuckled as quietly as possible as they came up to the log that allowed the cats to cross to the island. "Okay, I and Jayfall shall go first, senior warriors after us, then apprentices and finally, warriors." Darkstar whispered out the order, as he easily jumped up onto the log and curled his claws ever so slightly that they barely dug into the log.

Jayfall followed, but used a different strategy, he squeezed his legs together. He did look ridiculous, but he was making it across. All the older warriors followed after, and Flamefoot fell behind, as she waited for Wrenpaw to mount the log. Wrenpaw clambered up onto the log after Flamefoot, and as she stood, she felt her legs trembling. " _What if I fall_?" Wrenpaw panicked as she began to try and walk across the log, " _I'll look so mouse-brained!_ " She felt as if she could feel the water at her paws as she stared straight ahead.

Wrenpaw felt one paw slip beneath her, and she ended up with her chin to the log. " _Ow!_ " She hissed as she stood up again, and continued onward, ignoring the snickers from Hawkpaw and Falconpaw behind her. She saw Flamefoot nod to her encouragingly. "If you need, grab my tail. Better to have a sore tail than a soaking wet apprentice." Flamefoot whispered to her, and Wrenpaw smiled thankfully.

Flamefoot continued on as her apprentice followed her. "Apprentices take forever, don't they?" Mossfeather complained from way back.

"Did you forget you were one too?" Frostwing retorted for the apprentices as she glared at him over her shoulder, "Or did you skip apprenticeship?"

Mossfeather mumbled to himself as he waited for the young apprentices to travel across the log; but he hid his anger and impatience.

Wrenpaw suddenly felt both front paws slip beneath her as they came across wet moss, and she felt herself falling into the water. Flamefoot reached down and grabbed her before a tiny little ripple spread across the water. Flamefoot hauled her apprentice back up. "You are so lucky! Aspenstripe probably would've let me fall!" Hawkpaw praised from behind Wrenpaw.

"Fox-dung!" Aspenstripe called to Hawkpaw, and all the group of ThunderClan cats began to laugh merrily.

Wrenpaw felt the log beginning to slowly become a hill, as she noticed Darkstar, Jayfall and Poppyfrost all waiting for the others. Owlfeather soon joined them, and eventually the senior warriors too joined them.

Wrenpaw noticed that there were only two cats between her and the land, and she wanted to take the risk; to show off. She leaped off the log diagonally and landed on the island, the tip of her tail gently caressing the water. Everyone was staring at her in confusion. "Why did you jump?" Darkstar asked, "Flamefoot was beginning to climb off the log."

Wrenpaw lowered her ears, "It seemed…easier?"

" _Easier_? Since when was climbing off a log _hard_?" Jayfall smirked at Wrenpaw and Rowanflight hushed him.

"She's just an apprentice, dear. Remember that." The two nuzzled each-other before they glanced back at Darkstar, ready to go. Darkstar nodded as the last warrior climbed off the log, and he and his clan made their way towards the clearing.

As they neared the gathering, Wrenpaw felt the sharp-tang of ShadowClan, and a disgusting fishy smell. "Why is there fish here?" Wrenpaw asked her mentor in a hushed tone; confused. Flamefoot chuckled and shook her head. "Unless you count RiverClan as fish, then they're here for the gathering." She replied and flicked her tail, "Now quiet until Darkstar announces our arrival."

Wrenpaw pursed her lips (?) and waited for Darkstar to yowl his clans appearance.

"ThunderClan!" Darkstar yowled and the group of cats descended onto the gathering. The cats of the other clans mumble for a moment, but then turn back to who they were talking to. "Well, we have a while to talk with the others, Wrenpaw. Why don't you go over to those apprentices?" Flamefoot pointed at a small group of apprentices.

Wrenpaw noted that fiery-ginger pelt and nodded, "Sure!" She bounced towards the apprentices happily. She noticed that Ivypaw was already there. One of the she-cat apprentices glanced at her in confusion. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.

"Wrenpaw." She introduced herself politely, and the she-cat nodded slowly.

"I'm Lilypaw." Wrenpaw could see why she was called 'Lily'paw she was a white she-cat with golden dapples on her back and the most beautiful blue eyes Wrenpaw wished she could have. Then it hit her. Was…Was this the she-cat that liked Gingerpaw? "Nice to meet you, Lilypaw." Wrenpaw replied, trying to hide the astonishment that she felt.

"You too, Wrenpaw."

"Wrenpaw, you came!" Ivypaw purred and began to flick her tail to each of the other apprentices, "This is Stonepaw, Snakepaw, Redpaw, Blackpaw, Lilypaw and Gingerpaw. They're all from ShadowClan." She flicked her tail towards a black tom who smelt strongly of fish, "This is Nightpaw and Mistypaw, the only two RiverClan apprentices." She flicked her tail towards a familiar face, "This is Stonepaw-"

"I know her." Stonepaw muttered and Ivypaw's eyes widened.

"W-What? You two met? Code-br-"

"We didn't break the code, you know I was in the WindClan camp." Wrenpaw rolled her eyes at Ivypaw.

"Oh yes, um anyway, Stonepaw and Birdpaw, they're from WindClan." Wrenpaw noticed that Birdpaw seemed upset, and glanced around at the others. Ivypaw guessed what she must've been thinking about and whispered in her ear. "Birdpaw's brother, Barkpaw, has caught white-cough, and her medicine cats expect he'll get green-cough." She glanced pitifully at Birdpaw.

Wrenpaw nodded slowly and turned to Gingerpaw, and he winked at her. "So, long time no see." He mewed to her, as the others turned their attention to each-other.

"Not _that_ long." Wrenpaw purred happily. Gingerpaw's emerald eyes still had little sparks of fires in them, as if he was in the middle of a fight. Gingerpaw purred happily, "Well, you know what I mean." He mewed, "It's been a long three days without you."

"You flatter me." Wrenpaw meowed sarcastically, her brown eyes full of amusement.

"Are we still going ahead with the meeting in three days?" Gingerpaw asked hopefully, his pelt bushed up. Wrenpaw nodded and gave a small smile. "Of course! Why wouldn't we? We can share the gossip of our clans!" Wrenpaw purred in delight as she imagined spending the night talking with one of her friends.

"Yes, of course." Gingerpaw purred back, his emerald eyes showing amusement and was that affection? " _We're just friends_." Wrenpaw reminded herself, " _The code declares you can't have a mate outside of your own clan_." "Wrenpaw?" Gingerpaw was waving a paw at her, "You there?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." Wrenpaw mewed to him, lowering his paw for him.

"Wrenpaw…" Gingerpaw began but suddenly the yowl of Rockstar made them both turn.

"Bye." Wrenpaw whispered and slipped through the crowds towards Flamefoot. The two sat side by side, as the gathering began. "ShadowClan shall go first!" Rockstar gave a muffled cough after, "We have recently had trouble with rogues. Thankfully, our warriors dealt with them, and have pushed them back from the territory. We welcome two new warriors to our ranks, Whitetail and Darkfur." Two brothers sat side-by-side chests puffed out as Rockstar called out their names. The other clans began to respectfully chant their names. "We are also excited to announce that Waspwhisker is expecting Foxclaw's kits."

" _Must've admitted it after that encounter last time…_ " Wrenpaw remembered the border fight. Rockstar seemed to have passed it off. Foxclaw puffed his chest out as he was reminded he was a soon-to-be father. Rockstar gave another small cough and continued on, "ShadowClan is running low on prey, but we will not make accusations for territory-hunting rights." He shot a glance at the RiverClan leader, Reedstar, before continuing on, "That is all." He shot back up the tree and Reedstar followed.

"RiverClan also welcome a new warrior into their own ranks, Fishtail." A small silver tabby she-cat could be seen smiling gleefully, while also blushing as cats began to chant her name. Reedstar silenced them as he began to speak up. "There is also a new apprentice among our clan, Dreampaw." The chanting began again. Reedstar waited for the chanting to stop before her sourly called out, "My warriors have found traces of WindClan scent on our territory. We will excuse it this time. We have marked over it, and if we find another whiff of WindClan on our side of the border, questions will be asked." Reedstar warned the sleek brown-golden leader of WindClan.

Goldstar could be seen with his nose in the air, as he climbed down to take Reedstar's place. He frowned as he began to speak, "I know I have just begun my speech, but may we have a moment of silence, as one of our apprentices has died from a fox attack." Wrenpaw noticed the look of malice in his eyes as he glanced back at Darkstar, as if he blamed him for the death of Deerpaw.

Cats dipped their head and the clearing fell silent; other than the whirling of leaves as birds blew currents at the trees. The silence was broken as Goldstar continued. "Now, I ask a favour, which I know ShadowClan backs me with." Rockstar nodded, "We ask for a few toms."

Darkstar jumped down, fury blazing in his eyes, "What?!"

"All I ask is for a few toms, simply to breed with the cats in my clan. There are few toms, and there are many she-cats." Goldstar sniffed at the leader, "So any toms willing to have kits, may step forward."

No-one stepped forward. Goldstar glared across the clearing, as if he wished for a fire to blaze wherever his eyes laid. The she-cats of WindClan looked horrified at their leaders announcement, and scuffed their paws in disgrace. Hawkfeather has his tail wrapped around Dappletail protectively, as if to protect her from anyone else. Dappletail had her nose pressed into his chest-fur, scared. " _This isn't fair on them…_ " Wrenpaw glanced pitifully at the WindClan cats.

Finally, a single tom stepped forward. Stormfeather. He glanced in embarrassment around the clearing. "Stormfeather?" ShadowClan's leader gasped.

"I-It's not like I want to help the enemy, or take a mate from there…but…" He trailed off from the glares he was getting, "I-I just wanted to help…"

Goldstar sneered at the other leaders and nodded to Stormfeather, "Thank you, you may come home with _us_ tonight, and will return to ShadowClan next gathering." Stormfeather looked as if he had had his scruff grabbed and was being shook mercilessly as he glanced at the WindClan she-cats.

" _Now I feel bad for both him and them_." Wrenpaw sighed and Flamefoot was shaking her head from beside her.

"Is he wrong to have done it though?" He heard Frostwing whispering from a little way off, "He was just trying to help WindClan, and now his clan are safe from any attacks."

"We _know_ Frostwing, but he agreed to be one-stand mates with all she-cats from WindClan." Her matter, Addertail, hissed.

An awkward cough from Darkstar made Goldstar jump. "That is all from WindClan." He mewed and retreated up the tree.

Darkstar stepped forward, trying to not show the bitterness in his eyes as he began to speak, "I will start with the fact that ThunderClan does not support WindClan's decision, but for now I will say nothing. ThunderClan have two new apprentices, Wrenpaw and Falconpaw. We also welcome Mossfeather and Blossomwind into our ranks." Darkstar was obviously struggling to not curl his lips as he spoke, "This moon, WindClan kept three of our she-cats for an extended amount of time." He turned to glare at Goldstar, "We would like to know _why_?"

"They were trespassing." Goldstar sniffed and glowered at Darkstar.

" _Trespassing_?! They were dropping Deerpaw's dead body back to you." Darkstar spat at Goldstar, unsheathing his claws, "Mouse-brain. That is all from ThunderClan."

"The gathering is over!" Rockstar yowled and the cats began to travel back to their own groups. Gingerpaw pulled Wrenpaw aside as she began to travel over to the ThunderClan group. "We're still meeting tomorrow night, right?" He asked her curiously.

"Of course." Wrenpaw purred at him, sticking her tongue out, "Why wouldn't we?"

"I-In case of-" Gingerpaw was cut off as a cat came up behind them.

"Gingerpaw, come on, we're going." Wrenpaw stared at the she-cats blank eyes.

"Yes, Russetleap." Gingerpaw sighed and turned, padding after her. Russetleap stared at Wrenpaw hesitantly, before turning and trotting after Gingerpaw. Wrenpaw saw the white dappled she-cat, Lilypaw, smile at Gingerpaw, and brush her fur off of his. Wrenpaw rolled her eyes and turned back to her own clan, bounding off.

Goldstar was watching from afar, his eyes narrowed to slits, "There's something _off_ about Wrenpaw." He muttered to himself as Tallfoot led his cats out of the clearing, "And I swear I'll figure out what it is."

He bared his teeth.

"Even if it means war."

 **Six-thousand words. I think that's a record! Anyway, things got interesting in this chapter…after next chapter I'll probably try to make a 'normal life' chapter.**

 **QOTD (Even though no-one answers it): Who do you think Flamefoot likes?**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~DNACat**


	17. Chapter 15

_**Review Replies:**_

 **Archangel:** I can't draw cats either. I guess I'm okay at drawing Pokemon though, but that's depressing. Also, yay! New chapter :3

 **Pandean:** This is one of your favourite fanfics? *Gasps* Thank you! Nice guess on who Flamefoot likes, but Flamefoot is a sticker to the code, she just isn't, "Code or die."

 **Cynical Britton:** Wrenpaw? Interesting guess…

 **Guest:** Alderwing does not have a mate… so… your question is still very up for debate.

 **DNA:** Gingerpaw?

 **Gingerpaw:** DNACat does not own Warriors. She does own the packet of Haribo she just demolished though…

 **Chapter Fifteen (All The Way!)**

Wrenpaw stretched her back-legs as she woke up, yawning loudly. "Shut up, will you?" She heard her brother grumble from beside her, "I've been out on dawn patrol." He rolled over in his nest, eyes shut tight. Wrenpaw rolled her eyes at him and turned to see Ivypaw and Tigerpaw's nests already empty.

" _Those two already out on patrol_?" Wrenpaw wondered as she left the den, staring around camp. Finchwing and Nightslip were sitting beside the nursery, tails intertwined as they shared tongues. Wrenpaw gagged. Wrenpaw reluctantly padded over and lay down beside them.

Finchwing stopped to turn to her, confusion in her eyes as she spoke, "Good morning, Wrenpaw." She greeted her daughter, as Nightslip looked up to smile at Wrenpaw. His smile bore pride, as if she really was his daughter as he spoke. "How has your training been going?" He asked her, his eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"It's been going great! We were given permission to do one piece of battle training! And I've been doing really well on hunting!" Wrenpaw purred happily, curling her tail around herself.

"On that topic." All three of them looked up to see Tigerblaze standing over them, "You did well yesterday, with the hunting." Tigerblaze smirked at her, "But work on your stalking, a vole would've smelt you before it even saw you. You were lucky that the mouse and lark were busy scavenging for food before leaf-bare." Wrenpaw nodded politely even though inside she was fuming angrily.

"Also, try to slide your paws along the ground as your hunting mice. They have sharper hearing than smell. And with birds, if they try to get away, grab their wings, slows them down." Tigerblaze advised, curling his tail around paws.

"Thank you, Tigerblaze." Nightslip replied for Wrenpaw, as he caught the look in her brown eyes. Tigerblaze nodded and was about to leave when Finchwing beckoned beside Nightslip. "Why don't you sit down and talk?" She offered kindly, "I see you sitting by yourself a lot-"

"No, I'm fine thanks." Tigerblaze sniffed and was about to turn away when he turned back, "But then again, it would be good to sit with someone." He sat down beside Nightslip and the two began to talk. At first, it was obvious that Nightslip wasn't interested in talking, but when Tigerblaze got on the topic of recent events at gatherings, Nightslip began to get comfortable and talk with Tigerblaze.

"Finchwing?" Wrenpaw strained to talk to her mother.

"Yes, Wrenpaw?"

"Do you know who Flamefoot likes?" Wrenpaw asked curiously, trying to widen her eyes adorably to get her mother to talk. Finchwing stared at her in shock and then began to laugh. After a few moments of laughing she replied with, "I know who Flamefoot likes. But why should I tell you? It's a bit obvious." She snickered at Wrenpaw.

"Obvious?" Wrenpaw glanced around curiously, "Rippleheart?"

"No, not Rippleheart." Finchwing shook her head, resting her head on her paws, as she listened to her daughter beginning to guess.

Tigerblaze and Nightslip also began to guess who Flamefoot liked, but again and again, they were told no. "Come on, Finchwing! Tell us!" Tigerblaze begged Finchwing, smirking at her.

"No, I don't think I will." Finchwing replied cheekily, flicking her ear in amusement. Wrenpaw sighed and got up as she heard Flamefoot calling her, happy to get out. "Bye." She called over her shoulder and stalked over to the orange-she-cat.

Finchwing waved her tail to her and turned back to talk to her mate and Tigerblaze.

"What were you three talking about?" Flamefoot asked and Wrenpaw strolled up to her. Wrenpaw sighed and rolled her eyes. "You and your crush." She replied smugly, running her tail along Flamefoot's chin as she walked on towards the entrance of camp; leaving the orange she-cat to stare after her.

The two eventually left the camp, Flamefoot still silent and confused; her blank, blue eyes were staring straight ahead. Wrenpaw dodged an uprooted root and turned back to Flamefoot. "Well? Come on then!" Wrenpaw purred as she saw Flamefoot's blank and shocked stare.

"Huh?" Flamefoot seemed to blink out of her frozen state, and stared at Wrenpaw, "You were discussing who I liked, with your parents and Tigerblaze?" She gaped at Wrenpaw.

"Yes. Why?" Wrenpaw asked, tilting her head ever so slightly, "You don't…like Tigerblaze, do you?" She asked in astonishment. Flamefoot laughed loudly at Wrenpaw, shaking her head. "No! Why would I like Tigerblaze?" She chuckled at Wrenpaw, shoving her shoulder.

"Because the way his broad-shoulders easily flex and his pelt shines in the sunlight. The way his smile dazzles you, and his eyes are like suns. The way his muscles relax so easily when he hunts and fights, and how he overpowers his foes so easily. And the way he impresses you…" Wrenpaw teased her mentor who shoved her face-first into the ground, laughing.

"Shut up! Dawnflower and Tigerblaze would kill you if they heard you saying that." Wrenpaw sat up and scratched her neck. Flamefoot continued on, leaving her apprentice to bounce after her. Flamefoot watched her bounce from tree to tree, barely scrambling onto each tree. "Where'd you learn that? I never taught you how to climb trees." Flamefoot asked her curiously, watching her fall from a small tree.

"A…friend told me." Wrenpaw replied, blushing as she remembered Guider tricking her into climbing up the tree.

"Tigerpaw, perhaps?" Flamefoot teased, seeing Wrenpaw blush.

"No! Someone else…" Wrenpaw shied away quickly, turning around, "Anyway, can we just keep going? We're going to get nowhere if we keep talking." Flamefoot smirked after Wrenpaw as she watched the tabby sprint away, before Flamefoot lunged after her.

Wrenpaw refused to climb on the trees now, keeping her paws connected to the ground at all time. " _You should've told her_ I _thought you that move_." Wrenpaw had just decided to let Guider rant, without saying a word. Guider continued to criticize Flamefoot and Finchwing, declaring Flamefoot probably liked every tom in the clan, and Finchwing probably has flirted with every tom in existence. " _Can you shut up_?" Wrenpaw asked her inside her head, unable to keep quiet for much longer.

" _No! I am your friend, ancestor, guider_ …" Guider snickered in Wrenpaw's mind, " _Haven't you got this by now? I look just like Falconpaw! So I am to be trusted_." Guider was trying to convince her again now.

"No!" Wrenpaw spat at her, feeling her fur begin to bristle.

"No what?" Flamefoot asked, cocking her head to the left, "Are you okay?"

"Nothing. I just imagined a worst case scenario." Wrenpaw felt guilty that the lie slipped off of her tongue so easily. Maybe if she told the truth, the clan could find a way to help her. Or maybe they would treat her differently, like an outcast.

Without another word, Wrenpaw began to race away, her long-legs stretching out to collide with the ground. She held her tail high as she skidded through the forest, trying to find the training clearing. " _Right. Right. Left. Right. Left. Left_." She repeated the directions as she made her way through the forest, before skidding to a halt as she smelled faint and strong scents of many cats.

She finally crashed into the clearing, ending up face-first on the sandy dirt. "Ow." She grumbled, getting up and stretching her back leg as she felt it begin to cramp up.

"Woo." Flamefoot burst into the training clearing, "You ran like WindClan there." She was gasping for breath as she tried to talk, "Couldn't…." Gasp, "Catch up."

"Thanks." Wrenpaw nodded as she tried to ignore Guider hissing about Flamefoot.

"Anyway, ready?" Flamefoot asked and Wrenpaw nodded, "What is the best strategy to catch mice?"

"Sliding your paws along the ground, and keeping her tail low. A mouse will hear you before it sees you. Also, make sure that the wind is blowing against you."

"Voles."

"Voles will scent you way before they hear you, you've got to make sure the wind is blowing at you, and that your tail remains level."

"Birds?"

"Um…creep up and jump, grabbing their wings so that they can't fly away?"

"Almost correct. You've got to keep quiet, a single leaf-crackle could lead to your prey getting away, if it is a bird. You should indeed grab it's wings, as then it cannot escape." Flamefoot nodded, "That was good. Eventually I'll be teaching you how to hunt lizards…birds…even rats!" Flamefoot purred with pride, draping her tail over Wrenpaw's shoulder.

"Rats? Who would want to eat them!" Wrenpaw gasped, jaws dropping in disgust. Flamefoot sniggered at her horrified face, and poked her nose with an unsheathed caw. "Long ago, ShadowClan suffered many losses due to an overflow of rats. All the clans learned it would be best if apprentices were taught how to hunt rats. So, do you want to learn how? Or risk dying from rat-poisoning?"

Wrenpaw hesitated before confidently mewing, "I want to know how to hunt rats!"

"I'll teach you the basics. I'm not going to make you try to move, I just want to get the rhythm into your head." Flamefoot crouched down, belly pressed to the floor, and her tail held high above her. All of her claws were already extended, and her body seemed to be relaxed. "You want to be calm. And you want to slide one paw forward, and have the other paw ready to swipe. You need to hesitate before placing the next paw." Flamefoot showed her how to move, "I need my eyes narrowed, because rats see blue and green much better than any other colour. Blue-eyed cats learned that the hard way."

She suddenly sprang, paws in position to swipe. "And that, is how to kill a rat."

"What about badgers?" Wrenpaw wanted to learn how to kill the clans most viscous enemy.

"You're eager, aren't you?" Flamefoot smiled at her, "But sadly I cannot let you learn how to fight a badger. You're not ready yet, you're barely into your apprenticeship!" Flamefoot flicked Wrenpaw's ear with her tail.

"So? Come on Flamefoot! What if a badger attacks?" Wrenpaw pleaded with her mentor who shook her head.

"No. Final answer." Flamefoot mewed to her, "I want to examine your hunting crouch." She ordered, without waiting for Wrenpaw's answer.

Wrenpaw groaned and got into her hunting crouch as Flamefoot began to circle her. "Good, your tail is perfectly level, but keep her haunches tensed. It may cause the to go numb, but it's worth it. If you land awkwardly on it, you have a chance to get back to camp." Wrenpaw tensed her legs, feeling them begin to go numb at the paws, "Keep your front-paws claws unsheathed at all causes."

Wrenpaw nodded and unsheathed her claws. "Okay, hold position." Flamefoot ordered and Wrenpaw wanted to scratch her cheek. Her back-legs were going numb and her tail was beginning to pain slightly.

She felt her back paws begin to unsheathe, over and over. Flamefoot continued to watch her, waiting for Wrenpaw to crack and collapse to the ground. Wrenpaw hissed quietly, tearing up small tufts of grass. "Steady…" Flamefoot mewed from beside her and Wrenpaw felt her hot breath on her fur, and she began to stir.

Flamefoot got into an attacking crouch, which Wrenpaw found odd, before Flamefoot jumped at her and pinned her to the ground. She tutted and shook her head, "You should've been ready. For all we know, WindClan could ransack the territory, and we'll be left to defend ourselves." Flamefoot flicked her nose.

Wrenpaw swatted at her, "Come on! You could've warned me."

"If I warned you, you would've been nervous. If I didn't warn you your instincts would've taken over." Flamefoot snorted, "You obviously have no instincts."

"Excuse me? I have been an apprentice for only half a moon I must remind you!" Wrenpaw snapped at Flamefoot, getting impatient, "So of course I haven't been trained to use my instincts yet!"

"Whatever, now, in half a moon you'll be allowed to train in battle moves. But don't think I'll be any easier than I already am." Flamefoot grumbled at her, before waving a paw, "Dismissed. I'll probably have you on evening hunting patrol, but I'll be busy."

"Busy flirting with the tom you like?" Wrenpaw loosened up and began to tease her mentor. Flamefoot groaned and tripped Wrenpaw up. "Do you ever stop?" And she sighed as Wrenpaw shook her head.

"Do you like Tigerblaze?" Wrenpaw asked and Flamefoot turned away quickly.

"No!" Flamefoot exclaimed and Wrenpaw tried to catch a look at her face before her ear was flicked by a long, orange tail, "Just leave me, and any of my crushes, _alone_." Flamefoot grumbled.

"You _do_ like Tigerblaze!" Wrenpaw gaped at her mentor, "Really? _Tigerblaze_?"

"So what if I like him?" Flamefoot hissed angrily, shuffling her paws uncomfortably, "Love is love."

Wrenpaw gagged and stared at her in amazement, "But…he and Dawnflower. What will she think?"

"Dawnflower." Flamefoot echoed the name, as if realization had just hit her in the face, "I don't know what she'll think. But she can't stop Tigerblaze from loving me."

"She can't do that, but she can make your life miserable if she wants." Wrenpaw warned her mentor, pressing against her. Flamefoot sighed and clawed the ground angrily. "Why couldn't I love someone else? Why not Rippleheart! But no, of course I had to love Tigerblaze! The way he laughs, the way his smile lights up the camp, the way he talks and walks…" Flamefoot snarled in frustration, "Why do I think these things?! Why?!"

"Because you love him." Wrenpaw began to pick at her claws.

"But I hate myself for loving him! Why did I have to fall for _him_?" Flamefoot wailed miserably, flopping down onto the ground. Wrenpaw shrugged and put her paw back down. "Because that's the way StarClan intended it to be."

Suddenly picking on Flamefoot for liking a tom didn't seem that fun anymore. She was truly miserably and hateful of herself for falling for Tigerblaze. "Listen, Flamefoot, if you love Tigerblaze, that is _your_ decision. You fell in love with him, and no one can stop you from loving him." Wrenpaw mewed encouragingly, "Just…just be you. Don't change yourself for him."

On that note, Flamefoot flicked her tail, "Leave, Wrenpaw. I'll see you soon."

-Time Skip-

The crisp night air filled Wrenpaw's lungs as she peaked outside the den. The only guard outside tonight was Whitewing, her white fur shining beautifully in the moonlight. " _Dirtplace it is_." Wrenpaw flinched as she imagined the foul-smelling area.

Wrenpaw slowly creeped out of the nursery, making sure to step over any fallen leaves that the warriors hadn't cleaned up yet. Wrenpaw slid her paws along the ground, weaving through the piles of leaves, making sure to leave her tail limp.

Eventually she reached the dirt-place tunnel and slipped into it. Memories of Falconpaw getting tricked by Tigerpaw into going into the dirt-place tunnel flooded back, and she chuckled quietly at this. " _Good times._ " She thought to herself as she entered the foul-smelling clearing.

It stunk of dung, and she made sure to not let herself breathe through her nose. She dodged all the dirt on the floor, and heard crunching behind her. She froze as she heard a noise. "It's okay, Whitewing! I'm just going to use the dirt-place!" She heard the gruff voice of Alderwing. The dark grey tabby could be barely be seen, but seen all the same. Wrenpaw picked up pace, slipping out of the dirt-place as she saw his muzzle poke it's way into the clearing.

" _That was close!_ " Wrenpaw let out a huge breath she had been holding in, and began to make her way to the ShadowClan border.

The forest was quiet, the only sounds heard was the rustling of leaves from a gentle breeze, and Wrenpaw's tail occasionally flicking up leaves and undergrowth.

The tabby was almost invisible in the night, due to her pelt blending in with the trees. She couldn't help but pity Whitewing and any other cat in the clan with a white pelt. It must be hard to hunt in all the seasons other than leaf-bare.

She slipped through the bracken bushes sand gorse, before arriving at a trickle of a river. "Gingerpaw?" She called out as quietly as possible, not wanting to alert anyone. She knew the night patrol wouldn't come; they had already left and had come back only moments before she left. Then she spotted that flame-ginger fur. Those green eyes that always seemed to have little fires of anticipation and excitement in them. "Wrenpaw, you came!" He whispered into the night gleefully, crossing the river. He shivered slightly as he got out of the water. "That was cold…" He mewed the obvious, and Wrenpaw chortled at this slightly.

"Well, it's leaf-fall, isn't it?" Wrenpaw reminded him, purring as he began to groom the water off.

"Good point." He shrugged as he groomed his flank. As he straightened himself back into a sitting position, he glanced around. "So, what do you want to talk about?" Wrenpaw asked him, realizing she had nothing to say.

"How has training been going for you?" Gingerpaw asked, tilting his head.

Wrenpaw shrugged, "It's been going okay. I'm not allowed to practise battling until the end of this moon, but I'm going good at hunting. I need to improve on holding my crouch, though."

"That's good." Gingerpaw purred, nudging her, "We'll both be great warriors."

Wrenpaw nodded eagerly, "Of course! I want to be the best warrior this clan has ever seen!"

"I'm sure you will." Gingerpaw smiled at her, his eyes glowing with amusement and delight. Wrenpaw looked up at the sky and back down at Gingerpaw. "So, has anything happened in your clan?"

"Nothing much. Waspwhisker and Foxfur are expecting kits, as you heard. Foxfur went around camp boasting about it, and won't shut up." Gingerpaw sighed, shaking his head, "Anyway, Rockstar lost a life. Something about his cough made his chest close-up, and he suffocated." Gingerpaw dipped his head in grief, "He's okay now, the medicine cat was able to clear the gunk from his chest, and he's breathing perfectly now."

Wrenpaw, shocked by the news of the leaders death, pressed against Gingerpaw, "Sorry for the loss." She murmured, before pulling away. Gingerpaw looked up and blinked at her gratefully. He stood up straight. His shoulders-broad and eyes shining in thanks. "Thank you, Wrenpaw." He mewed, nodding to her.

Wrenpaw turned to the water, and back to Gingerpaw. Gingerpaw purred as he knew what Wrenpaw was getting at, and shoved her into the water, chasing after her as she tumbled into the cold water. Wrenpaw sat up, spewing out murky water and glaring at him. "Really?" She purred and cuffed him over the ears, splashing up water right after.

Gingerpaw beamed at her, turning to flick his tail and sending water droplets down onto Wrenpaw. Wrenpaw tackled him, holding him under for a moment, before releasing him. "Let. Me. Breathe." Gingerpaw gasped out, a bit of water trickling from his mouth. Wrenpaw laughed at this, and Gingerpaw took this opportunity to pounce on her, holding her under the water.

Wrenpaw burst out of the water, gurgling slightly as she spat out water. "Come on, really?" She mewed as she watched Gingerpaw laughing.

He threw up water at her face, "You did it to me." Leading Wrenpaw to roll her eyes at him.

Wrenpaw purred and lay down in the water, feeling it slowly ripple past her as she watched Gingerpaw try to imitate a RiverClan warrior. He looked ridiculous. She purred as he sat up, shivering slightly. "Still cold." He chattered out, shaking water from his pelt.

Wrenpaw stood up, kicking more water up into Gingerpaw's face and purring as he glared at her. The water running down his face made it hard to take him seriously.

"Wrenpaw, do you like anyone?" Gingerpaw asked suddenly, as he began to clean his face.

"No, not as of now." Wrenpaw replied, licking droplets off of her shoulder. Gingerpaw nodded slowly taking this in. "Lilypaw was acting more into me than usual, talking about mates and me in the same sentence." Gingerpaw shuddered at this, "I think she wants to have my kits when we're warriors."

Wrenpaw gagged at this, "I don't want kits until I've proven myself a great warrior. Queens don't get to fight _or_ hunt!"

Gingerpaw nodded in agreement, "And, because of this, Stonepaw and Splashnose have been even more cruel!" Gingerpaw sniffed, trying to stay strong, "Splashnose lied about how he thought he saw me crossing _way_ over the ThunderClan border, just so I was confined to camp!"

Wrenpaw draped her tail across his shoulder, "It's okay, I'm sure on day you'll find a she-cat that'll make your heart melt, so then they'll leave you alone."

"I do like a she-cat, in fact I've been hinting to her for ages." Gingerpaw explained, still miserable, "Yet, the toms still think I like Lilypaw."

Wrenpaw nodded understandingly, "It'll be okay…"

 **Did it! So, sorry about the two-week gap. I have decided I will be updating** _ **monthly**_ **and maybe once and a while give you guys a treat of a double-update. I just need more time with school starting up, and my teacher this year wants to get my class ready for next year, even though the schoolyear just started -.-**

 **QOTD: Who do you think Gingerpaw is into? And what about the Lilypaw situation? If Tigerblaze and Flamefoot got together, what do you think would happen?**

 **I think I might ship TigerXFlame for some strange reason… (yes, it is possible for author's/artist to ship their OC's, whether they know their future mates or not.)**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review QAQ**

 **~DNACat**


	18. Question

**During my current writer 'hiatus' I began to think about this story.**

 **I was wondering: Should I continue it? Is there anyone still watching this?**

 **~DNACat**

 **Update:**

 **I have decided to go ahead and try to finish this story as it had so many supporters!**


End file.
